


Белые Лилии

by AllyMac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Decisions, Complete, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Foreplay, Hanahaki Disease, Heartache, Lies, Lust, Miscommunication, Mistakes, Mutual Pining, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMac/pseuds/AllyMac
Summary: Ханахаки АUОна вяжет ему красный шарф. Но так и не отдаёт его ему. Дни перетекают в месяцы, месяцы перетекают в слишком поздно.Наруто начинает встречаться.Хината решает забыть его.Болезнь пускает корни в сердце.!! Это перевод работыWhite Liliesавтора:NarutoDays (DAYS8)с английского на русский. Если ваш инглиш хорош, то поддержите автора оригинала, а если нет, наслаждайтесь переводом :)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 18





	1. Вступление: Дым на её языке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19684915) by [NarutoDays (DAYS8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays). 



> This translation is posted with author's permission  
> Перевод опубликован с согласия автора

Бурлящий, жгучий, скручивающий внутренности яд собирается в желудке, такой тяжёлый и густой, что ей становится невозможно сделать вдох. 

Она быстро отводит свой взгляд обратно к стойке с книгами, которые беззаботно рассматривала всего несколько минут назад. 

У неё нет права ревновать. Она не приглашала его на свидание, не признавалась напрямую в своих чувствах ещё раз, шарф, который она связала для него запрятан глубоко в самом нижнем шкафчике её комода, с глаз долой из сердца вон. 

Она часто моргает, пытаясь унять резь от выступающих слёз, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, а не на _них_. То, как брюнетка тянет его за руку и то, как он, смеясь, послушно следует за ней прямо внутрь ресторана. 

Ей кажется, что сейчас грудь провалиться внутрь, рёбра стискиваются вместе, теснота сковывает так, что начинает сосать под ложечкой. 

Возможно, у неё нет права ревновать, но ей ведь разрешается чувствовать грусть, правда?...

Она наивно надеялась. 

В тот раз, когда они спаринговались вместе, она вылечила заблокированное тенкецу на его плече. Он вздрогнул от того, как её пальцы надавили в основании его шеи. Она смело провела кончиками пальцев по его коже, нащупывая пульс, вызвав этим мальчишеские смешки и выражение лица полное ошеломлённого удивления. И то, как он потом попытался пощекотать её в ответ. 

Или в тот раз, когда они пошли вместе в Ичираку. И как провели там почти три часа, ели и болтали ни о чём и обо всём. Как он сказал, что она понимает его так, как никто другой ~~про рамен~~. Это было не свидание, просто встреча друзей, чтобы поделиться новостями. 

_И все_ те разы, когда они натыкались друг на друга после того, как Команда 8 возвращалась с миссий и он никогда не стеснялся во всех красках сказать ей, какая она замечательная и сильная. 

Она думала, что, возможно, она ему нравится. Она думала, что, возможно, они становятся ближе друг к другу. 

Но совершенно очевидно. Сейчас.

Она просто не его тип. В романтическом смысле. 

Эта девушка и та, с которой он встречался до неё — прямолинейные, женственные и лёгкие на подъём, прямо как он. Было бы проще хандрить и предаваться унынию, если бы они были высокомерными девицами. Но они не такие. Они милые. 

Её взгляд невидяще падает на книги перед ней и появляется чувство вины. 

Она должна быть счастлива за него. Она должна поддерживать его. Если он ей действительно дорог, уж она как никто должна понимать, что он заслуживает любви и признательности больше, чем кто-либо ещё, даже если они исходят не от неё. 

Она медленно поднимает взгляд к тому ресторану в который они только что вошли. 

Она делает длинный выдох, собирая разбитые кусочки своего сердца снова вместе. 

Она не должна ждать того дня, когда они расстанутся. 

Она должна желать ему счастья. 

Даже если не с ней.   


*

Она сглатывает горящий комок в горле, когда слышит как Наруто окликает её по имени. Она делает успокаивающий вдох и поворачивается. 

Только для того, чтобы снова сделать осторожный вдох, когда видит их вместе, начиная улыбаться выдрессированной улыбкой, которую практиковала у зеркала. _Вдох... и выдох_. 

«Руми, познакомься с Хинатой!» говорит он весело. «Хината, это Руми, моя девушка». 

В близи она ещё милее, со светло-коричневыми глазами в которых видны зелёные искорки, сейчас они смотрят на неё с настороженностью.   
  
Хината заговаривает первой. «Привет, Руми-сан. Приятно познакомиться с тобой». Она благодарит небеса, что её голос не звучит сдавленно. Потому что она едва может дышать из-за того, как сильно сжимаются её лёгкие. 

Руми кивает головой, её выражение лица смягчается. «Привет», тихо говорит она. «Я много слышала о тебе». 

Это заставляет Хинату быстро глянуть на Наруто, который просто продолжает широко улыбаться. «Я рассказал ей о твоих прошлых миссиях, про которые ты мне говорила последний раз, когда мы с тобой виделись!»

«Оу». Хината про Руми ничего особенного не слышала, но тем не менее ей удаётся ответить подобающе. «Я слышала, что вы двое хорошо смотритесь вместе». Она игнорирует раздирающую боль в сердце, и то, как слова ощущаются как ложь, даже если они правдивы.  
  
Но её слова заставляют его девушку покраснеть и Наруто гордо подбоченивается. «Хината важный для меня товарищ! Надеюсь, что вы с ней подружитесь!»

Хината вежливо кивает и Руми одаривает её ещё большей улыбкой, на этот раз уже без тени недоверия. 

Видя, что ей больше нечего сказать, Хината слегка кланяется, чтобы удалиться. «Мне пора идти. Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Руми-сан». 

Руми тоже слегка кланяется и Наруто продолжает улыбаться. «Увидимся позже, Хината!»

Она бросает на него быстрый взгляд и согласно кивает перед тем, как развернуться и уйти. 

Она совсем не планирует видеться с ним, если это возможно. Сейчас она эта понимает. У неё отнимает очень много сил, чтобы претворяться счастливой для него. Слишком много. 

Её чувства безответны и она не может заставить его любить её также, как она любит его. Она знает, что он с заботой относится к ней, иногда даже слишком, но ведь он только так и умеет относиться к людям.

Его не влечёт к ней. 

Она не может заставить его хотеть её. 

Она держалась за него слишком долго, более десяти лет. 

Сейчас ей 20. Она взрослая девушка. 

Она понимает, что, возможно, как раз сейчас настало время для неё, чтобы...  


*

Она заранее узнаёт у Куренай, просто, чтобы эмоционально подготовиться. К счастью, его не будет на дне рождения Мирай. 

Это были довольно болезненные несколько недель. Целенаправленно избегать Наруто, целенаправленно пытаться отвлечься, делая покупки для Мирай. 

Но она рада, что зато очень хорошо продумала, что именно хочет подарить. 

Девчушка просто влюблена в свой подарок — поющая мягкая игрушка. «Помоги, помоги мне», хнычет маленькая девочка, её крошечные пальчики теребят лапки игрушки. 

Она присаживается на корточки рядом с Мирай, помогает ей нажать на лапку кролика и сразу же раздаётся мелодия. 

«Ещё, ещё, пожалуйста!» радостно кричит она. 

Хината подчиняется, смотря как девочка мгновенно подскакивает и начинает кружиться под музыку. 

«Ты её любимая тётя?» Голос звучит позади неё и Хината разворачивается, видя перед собой Сусуму, кузена со стороны семьи Сарутоби, на пару лет старше неё самой. 

Она улыбается в ответ, пожимая плечами. «А ты любимый дядя, Сусуму-сан?» вместо ответа спрашивает она. 

Его глаза расширяются и он хмурится. «Я вполне уверен, что эта честь принадлежит твоему товарищу Шино». Он выразительно смотрит в сторону Шино, который уже подхватил Мирай на руки и начал вместе с ней танцевать. 

Она широко улыбается, смотря на них обоих. 

Шино открывается далеко не многим людям, но с Мирай, он выглядит почти беззаботным. 

«Она уже знает твоё имя?» Сусуму спрашивает, снова привлекая к себе внимание. 

«Она называет меня 'сестрёнка Ната', то есть можно сказать, что почти». 

«Эх, технически ты даже не член семьи, но она уже знает твоё имя, а моё нет!»

«Пожалуй, у меня просто нет других, более интересных занятий, кроме как нянчиться с Мирай-чан», отвечает Хината, при этом улыбаясь, показывая, что она совсем не возражает. 

Сусуму кивает и встаёт на колени рядом с ней. Он выглядит так, будто обдумывает свои следующие слова перед тем, как снова посмотреть на неё. «У тебя сейчас нет никого особенного? Ты ни с кем не встречаешься?»

В мозгу всплывает образ Наруто, который она немедленно отгоняет. Её лицо, тем не менее, краснеет и краснота распространяется и на шею. Вопрос вполне прямолинейный, чтобы понять его намерения, для чего он поднял эту тему в разговоре с ней. «Н-нет...» Она отрицательно качает головой, отводя глаза. 

«Э? Это удивительно», приглушённо бормочет он. 

Комплимент заставляет её хмуриться, глядя в пол, стеснение ударяет по нервным окончаниям. «Не-не особенно», отрицает она, всё ещё не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Несколько секунд между ними висит тишина, пока он будто анализирует её. Она чувствует его следующий вопрос даже до того, как он начинает говорить. «Может, ты хотела бы как-нибудь сходить пообедать со мной?»

*

Её первоначальной реакцией было вежливо отказать. 

Но она этого не сделала. 

Изначально она скорее ощутила это интуитивно, до того как осознала головой. Это был её шанс, возможность, чтобы начать двигаться дальше. 

И Сусуму-сана можно было только поблагодарить за своевременность его предложения. 

Она также знала, что ему можно доверять, она уже видела его несколько раз в квартире Куренай, он помогал ей с какими-то мелкими поручениями или просто забегал повидаться. 

И поэтому она идёт на несколько свиданий с ним, медленно привыкая к удобной простоте общения в его обществе.  
  
Она думает, что возможно у неё даже получится вступить с ним в отношения. 

Он, кажется, вполне проницательный и понимает, что с ней ему нужно продвигаться осторожно и медленно, что она всё ещё только присматривается к нему, что она не готова к тому, чтобы держаться за руки или обниматься. 

Впервые, когда она прикасается к нему, это происходит случайно. 

Их третье свидание как раз подходило к концу, когда краешком глаза она замечает где-то сбоку высокого человека в чёрной форме. Непроизвольно она поворачивается в ту сторону, замечая... его. 

Весь такой красивый, словно пропитанный солнечным светом, его голубые глаза озаряются, и сам он выпрямляется...

Она резко переводит свой взгляд обратно на Сусуму, её рука поднимается, будто стараясь возвести физический барьер между ней и Наруто. Она кладёт руку на предплечье Сусуму, едва осознавая, как это должно быть интимно: дотрагиваться до его мышц, едва замечая его удивлённое и в то же время довольное лицо, когда она уводит их оттуда. 

Как только они оказываются в нескольких шагах дальше от угрозы её эмоциональному здоровью, она быстро одёргивает руку. И в смущении сжимает свои ладошки вместе. 

Она чувствует взгляд Сусуму на себе. 

«Хината?» спрашивает он. 

Только сейчас она понимает, что её дыхание неровное и она успокаивает себя. «А, что?» Она поворачивается, смотря на него. 

Его глаза не лазурные, которыми она так восхищается, они тёмно-коричневого оттенка и смотрят на неё по доброму, терпеливо, с ободрением. «Давай встретимся ещё раз?»

«С... С удовольствием». 

«Как насчёт ужина?» тихо предлагает он. 

Для них это будет впервые. И будет куда более романтичным, не таким обыденным, какими были их встречи до этого. 

Она вспоминает о Наруто, вспоминает о первой детской любви, которой не суждено быть, она вспоминает о Руми и согласно кивает головой, до того, как боль прокрадётся ещё глубже. «Ты свободен в эту субботу?»

Он тепло улыбается, почти робко и она знает, что ей повезло, что он обратил на неё внимание, но...

*

Ужин был _романтичным_. 

Было видно, что он приложил усилия, чтобы поухаживать за ней, приоделся и повёл её в ресторан с приглушённым освещением, где подавали пасту. 

Она тоже постаралась, надев платье, вместо своей обычной кофты и юбки. 

«Ты выглядишь очень красиво», сказал он ей и она сделала ему ответный комплимент. 

Они болтали о разных вещах, о миссиях, Мирай, товарищах по команде, Мирай, последних событиях и Мирай.

Он проводил её домой и спросил: «Можно?» когда взял её за руку. 

Она встретилась взглядом с его серьёзными глазами и молча кивнула. 

В целом, это свидание было настолько идеальным, насколько свидание вообще должно быть. 

Только кроме одного: она не могла перестать сравнивать его руку с рукой Наруто, какой она её помнила... с того времени, когда они сражались вместе на войне или того времени, когда они спаринговались с ним вместе и он помог ей подняться. 

Рука Сусуму несколько суше, более тонкая. Тёплая и чуть больше. 

Но эмоционально она ничего не чувствует прикасаясь к ней. 

Она хочет. 

Отчаянно хочет. 

Ей хочется чувствовать страсть к Сусуму, ей хочется чувствовать себя безопасно и тепло и хорошо и правильно. Она хочет ложиться и думать о нём с желанием перед тем, как закрыть глаза. Ей хочется просыпаться и считать дни и часы до того, как она увидит его снова. 

Она хочет, отчаянно хочет влюбиться в него. 

_Просто, прошло ещё недостаточно времени_ , думает она. 

Она отказывается прислушиваться к тому, как всё ещё разбивается её сердце. 

  
*

Между ними негласно, что теперь они официально встречаются.

Он не подталкивает её, чтобы повесить ярлык на их отношения, но ей кажется, что он знает, что она считает его своим парнем. 

В конце концов, он встретился с её отцом у двери главного дома Хьюга (сюрприз!) после их первого ужина вместе.

И даже учитывая это неожиданное знакомство, он повёл себя просто отлично, идеально дружелюбно и идеально вежливо. 

Даже она осталась под впечатлением и они посмеялись над этим на их следующем свидании. 

«Он говорил что-нибудь обо мне после встречи?» спросил он нервно. 

«Не то чтобы...»

«Хмм».

«Ой, Сусуму-кун, это хорошо, если он ничего не говорит», успокоила она его. 

«Правда?» спросил он. 

«Да, правда». Она улыбнулась, при виде его облегчения. 

С ним было просто, он был немного приземлённым парнем и довольно милым. 

Она знает, что ей повезло. 

Она пытается не замечать того, что она использует его, что каждая тёплая улыбка в её адрес, наполняет её виной. 

Он заслуживает лучшего от неё. 

Поэтому она решает начать рассказывать другим о них, чтобы сделать их отношения официальными. 

«Сусуму-кун и я встречаемся», сообщает она Куренай. 

«О, правда?» с интересом спрашивает она. «И как он?»

Хината улыбается. «Он хороший. Он очень добрый и не торопит меня». 

Куренай кивает, подталкивая её продолжать. 

«Мы уже были на пяти свиданиях», добавляет она. 

«Ого», одобрительно восклицает Куренай. «Ну, я всегда думала, что Сусуму вполне хороший парень». 

Хината улыбается, радуясь, что её сенсей так поддерживает её. 

Вопрос, которого она так боится, так и не всплывает. 

Ни с Сакурой. 

Ни с Кибой. 

Ни с Шино. 

«Он тебе нравится?» спрашивает Ханаби как-то вечером, стоя в дверном проёме, пока Хината готовится к свиданию с Сусуму. 

«Он мне нравится», отвечает она просто. 

Ханаби хмурится. «А что же насчёт Наруто-куна?»

Она чувствует как её рёбра словно сжимаются, врезаясь в живот. 

Но она выбирает одарить свою младшую, бесцеремонную сестру долгим тяжёлым взглядом. «Что насчёт него?» спрашивает она, хотя слова ощущаются будто дым на её языке. 

****

Он облажался. 

Снова. 

А ведь он так сильно старался этого не допустить. 

Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы вспомнить и отпраздновать их первый месяц вместе. Он подарил Руми цветы, сводил на ужин и думал, что всё вышло мило и весело. 

Но во время их следующего свидания, с которого он только что вернулся домой, она была очень тихой. Он ничего особенного не думал по этому поводу, что на самом деле, оказалось ещё одной вещью, которую он сделал неправильно. 

Как он должен был догадаться, что её что-то беспокоит, если она не сказала ему об этом сразу же?

Как он должен был понять, _что именно_ её беспокоит, если она ему сама не сказала? Она только вздохнула и заворчала так, будто он уже и сам должен был догадаться. 

О том, что он не должен говорить о других девушках во время их свиданий. 

_Ну, то есть, она же сама спросила меня как мои дела!_ Плюс, он всё время рассказывает о стольких разных вещах, каким образом он должен помнить, что там он вскользь упоминал во время их свидания в честь их месячной годовщины, неделю назад? Ну и что, если он упомнил Сакуру, свою подругу по команде и Хинату из команды 8? Он их обоих мельком видел на той неделе, ну и конечно он подумал, что упомянет об этом в разговоре. 

Ну, потом... Руми сказала, что он не просто «упомянул» их. 

А ему кажется, что у них с Руми разные понятия о том, что значит слово «упоминать». 

Руми сказала, что это уже не имеет значения. Она сказала, что ему следует быть более внимательным к её чувствам, особенно потому, что им не приходится проводить так уж много времени вместе из-за миссий и разного расписания. 

Именно это стало причиной краха его первых отношений. Канаэ порвала с ним, сказав, что он недостаточно уделяет ей внимание и, что она думает, что с ним весело тусить вместе, но не в качестве бойфренда. 

Он был довольно расстроен их расставанием на некоторое время. 

Но также он подумал, что это было странно, потому что именно Канаэ первой начала всем говорить, что она его девушка. Он просто не стал с этим спорить и даже не заметил, как в итоге они начали встречаться и все вокруг начали расспрашивать у него про неё.  
  
Когда они расстались, Канаэ сказала ему, что ищет кого-то для долгих отношений. И что она поняла, что он не воспринимал её всерьёз, что ей нужен был тот, кто бы проводил с ней больше времени. Она также сказала, что это была не его вина, во всяком случае, потому что он всё время очень занят и его мозг просто никогда не может сосредоточиться только на ней. 

Тогда он спросил у неё, «Ну хорошо...так...теперь мы больше не вместе?»

И она вздохнула, кивая и бормоча, что ей стоило ожидать от него такого ответа.

Он не уверен, каким образом ей хотелось бы, чтобы он ответил на это. 

Но во всяком случае, он выучил свой урок. 

Когда Руми пригласила его на свидание, он подумал, что попробует снова. Он тщательно изучил всё о свиданиях вместе с Саем, он сделал всё возможное, чтобы выделить время только для неё, он пытался спрашивать её о том, как она поживает каждый раз, когда они встречались и ему казалось, что они вполне хорошо ладят. Она даже поцеловала его в щёку после их второго свидания. 

Это было мило и он вспоминал об этом некоторое время. 

Он тоже смог чмокнуть её в щёку после их третьего свидания.  
  
А потом настала годовщина месяца их отношений...он попытался поцеловать её снова, она просто отступила назад и... ну и вот. 

Он не особенно запаривался на этом. 

По крайней мере Руми не порвала с ним после их ссоры. Она попросила его быть более внимательным и он согласился. 

Но без поцелуя на этот раз. 

Он начинает понимать, что, возможно, поцелуй — это как награда. Если он будет хорошо справляться в качестве её парня, она позволит ему быть физически ближе к ней. 

Мыль о _физической близости_ с ней, заставляет его краснеть. Если он будет стараться, если она не порвёт с ним...

Он понимает, что они едва вышли на стадию поцелуев, но надеяться ему никто не запрещал, правда?

*

«Она очень утончённая», озвучивает Руми, когда Хината уходит подальше и не может их больше слышать. 

«Хмм». Это не то слово, которое выбрал бы Наруто, но он предполагает, что наверное так и есть. «Надеюсь, что она в порядке» замечает он. 

Руми поднимает на него глаза. «А с ней было что-то не так?»

«А, ну, просто она была какой-то грустной». 

«...Правда?»

«Ага». Наруто скептически смотрит вниз на свою девушку. Ему это было чертовски очевидно. Её лицо и голос всё сами за себя сказали. Хината практически как открытая книга. Он делает себе заметку в уме: справиться о ней чуть позже. «Я так рад, что ты наконец с ней познакомилась! Я хочу познакомить тебя с Шикамару и Сакурой-чан скоро тоже». С Саем тоже, но может быть чуть позже. Первые знакомства с Саем всегда что-то непредсказуемое. 

«Хорошо». Руми сладко улыбается ему. 

Он рад, что Руми согласна познакомиться с его друзьями. Он хочет, чтобы она поладила с дорогими ему людьми. Он бы хотел считать её дорогим ему человеком тоже. 

* 

После разбора отчёта в Башне Хокаге, он по привычке направляется сразу же в Ичираку. Он идёт сквозь толпу людей, когда замечает впереди макушку иссиня чёрных волос. 

Она выходит из кафе и он понимает, что уже _очень давно_ не разговаривал с ней. Месяц или больше? Он привык мерять время миссиями, поэтому они виделись примерно 5 или 6 миссий назад. 

А это слишком долго. Ещё никогда не проходило больше двух миссий подряд, чтобы он хотя бы не встретился с ней мимоходом. 

Но до того, как он успевает позвать её, он понимает, что она говорит с парнем, который ему не знаком. 

Он точно выглядит старше неё, очевидно, что он не принадлежит к клану Хьюга, так как он загорелый и черты его лица гораздо грубее. 

Ноги несут его ближе к ним и он не отводит от них глаз, продолжая ждать: не заметит ли она его. 

И она замечает, эту искру узнавания в её глазах ни с чем не перепутать. 

Он только собирается окликнуть её и помахать в приветствие, когда она переводит свои светлые глаза обратно на незнакомца. Её рука ложится на его трицепс, увлекая незнакомца за собой, прочь, в противоположном направлении. 

Такое откровенное игнорирование его присутствия чувствуется куда хуже, чем даже удар от Сакуры. Это заставляет его грудь сжаться, шок и неверие останавливают его от того, чтобы последовать за ними. 

Он поворачивается посмотреть ей вслед, его мозг трудиться в несколько раз сильнее, чтобы осознать, действительно ли то, что сейчас произошло — произошло на самом деле. 

Он не на секунду не сомневается, что она увидела его. Никаких сомнений. Он на 100% уверен, что она узнала его, он видел это на её лице. 

Он не может точно вспомнить, что мог такого натворить, чтобы она стала его игнорировать. Её поведение идёт вразрез со всем, что он знает о ней, со всем тем, чем определялись их отношения. Она всегда была с ним прямолинейной, всегда выделяла время, чтобы объяснить ему что-то, если он не понимал. Из всех кого он знал, он бы никогда не подумал, что она может вот так просто... 

Когда он понимает, что она даже не повернётся для того, чтобы просто кивнуть ему или хотя бы молча показать, что извиняется, уходя вот так, он чувствует будто соль скапливается где-то в горле. 

Он переводит взгляд на удаляющегося мужчину рядом с ней. 

И задумывается не имет ли к её поведению прямое отношение этот незнакомец. Он никогда не встречал этого человека. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Хината так себя вела. И теоретически, эти два обстоятельства могут быть взаимосвязаны. 

Может, у неё секретная миссия и ему нельзя их прерывать. Может, это как-то связано с её кланом. Что бы это ни было, он решает не принимать это на свой счёт. 

Какова бы ни была проблема, он уверен, что сможет разрешить её, просто поговорив с ней позже. 

*

Он облокачивается на забор, глазея вверх на те несколько звёзд, виднеющихся прямо над ним, в голове снова проигрывается то, что только что произошло в его квартире двадцать минут назад. 

Это стало почти постоянной вещью после их свиданий и ему было бы трудно не признать, что это было самая любимая его часть вечера. 

Убедить Руми пойти к нему домой под каким-нибудь тупым предлогом, а потом целоваться с ней где придётся. На диване, в прихожей, на кухне. 

Это не похоже ни на что, что он когда-либо чувствовал, раньше он и не знал, что может так желать человека, так сильно, как он жаждал её губы, её прикосновения, её кожу, её голос. 

И сегодня. 

_Сегодня._

Она позволила ему прикоснуться к ней без лифчика. 

Это была самая эротичная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал и теперь он понимает — непосредственно — почему его секси-джютсу обладало такой силой против его врагов. 

Ему сложно смотреть на Руми независимо от того, где они находятся — на улице, в ресторане или магазине — без того, чтобы не думать о том, чтобы поцеловать её, прикоснуться к ней, заставить её издавать те милые звуки, которые разжигают огонь по всему его телу и заставляют чувствовать себя _мужчиной_. 

Он не может не думать о том, когда же она наконец позволит и они _сделают это_. Он знает, что ей тоже нравится. Он знает, что ей нравится, как он прикасается к ней, целует её, обращается с ней. И он знает, что _она_ знает, что он чуть ли не из кожи вон выпрыгивает от желания. 

Но пока что каждый раз, когда он останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на неё, донести свои чувства, она отстраняется от него, говоря, что уже поздно и ей пора домой. 

Если бы только она всё ещё не жила со своими родителями. Может, тогда...

Он уверен, что это произойдёт скоро. Это должно произойти скоро, потому что он не знает как долго ещё сможет сдерживаться. 

Особенно, если она с этих пор будет продолжать снимать лифчик для него.

*

Он направляется к Башне Хокаге, когда замечает команду 8 у выхода. 

Он понимает, что прошло уже дофига времени с тех пор, как он последний раз разговаривал с Хинатой. Он видел Кибу, даже Шино. А её он теперь никогда не видит, последний раз был...

Она наклоняется, чтобы погладить Акамару, машет рукой своим товарищам по команде, а затем быстро убегает. 

Киба окликает его, приветствуя, но он едва замечает это, так как в это время вспоминает, как она в прошлый раз проигнорировала его в центре деревни. 

Он смотрит, как она отдаляется, становясь едва заметным пятнышком на горизонте и в этот момент все его мысли только об одном... _Она что меня снова проигнорировала?_

Он чешет голову в досаде, на этот раз он не может точно сказать: заметила ли она его или же нет. 

Широкими шагами он подходит к Кибе и Шино. «Куда это она так быстро убежала? Вы же только сейчас с миссии вернулись?»

«Ну да. Она пошла на встречу с Сусуму», поясняет Киба, но _ему_ его слова абсолютно ничего не объясняют. 

«Что ещё за Сусуму?» спрашивает он, немного раздражённо, потому что Киба говорит так, будто он должен знать кто это такой. 

Киба прищуривается. «Ты не знаешь кто такой Сусуму?» спрашивает он, слишком недоверчиво, чтобы Наруто не обиделся. 

«Нет, никогда не слышал про него!»

«Вау. Окей. Она с ним встречается, наверное, уже с месяц как. А ты где был всё это время?»

Он пялится на Кибу, обрабатывая эту информацию. «Хината...встречается с кем-то?»

Киба пялится на него в ответ, кивая и морща лоб в очевидном раздражении. 

«Да, Наруто, она встречается с Сарутоби Сусуму, двадцатидвухлетним джоунином, с предрасположенностью к стихиям огня, земли и неплохим умением обращаться с сюрикенами. 

Он вдыхает, ничего не понимая из объяснений Шино и спрашивает: «Так... кто этот парень?»

Оба друга смотрят на Наруто с любопытством. 

Шино нарушает растерянную тишину. «Я полагаю вопрос, который ты хочешь спросить: хороший ли он человек? Почему так, потому что я тебе уже сказал, что Хината встречается с Сусуму, джоунином из клана Сарутоби». 

«Ну да», отвечает Наруто. «Ну да», снова повторяет он, без какого-либо эффекта. «Вы двое знаете его?»

Они кивают. 

«Ага», вслух отвечает Киба. «Он вроде вполне прикольный парень и Хината говорила, что он очень милый и уважает её, поэтому...» Киба пожимает плечами, позволяя додумать остальное.

«Но...» Наруто не может понять, что во всей этой ситуации напрягает его. Может, их полное безразличие? «И вы так просто позволяете ей встречаться с этим человеком? По мне, так вы едва знаете кто он такой!»

Киба фыркает. «Ну, не мы же с ним встречаемся! Мы видели его у Куренай-сенсей дома и Хината выглядит счастливой, поэтому...» Его руки взлетают вверх показывая, что это всё, что им нужно знать. 

«Но всё же, это же Хината. Шино, ты же понимаешь о чём я, да?»

Брови Шино слегка хмурятся. «Нет, Наруто, не понимаю. Почему так? Потому что Хинате 20 лет и она вполне может сама принимать ответственные решения, особенно касаемо того, с кем ей встречаться».

«У меня вопрос к тебе, Наруто», встревает Киба, слишком быстро для него, чтобы понять ответ Шино на его вопрос. «Почему это тебя так интересует личная жизнь Хинаты?»

Вопрос задевает его гордость. «Она моя дорогая подруга! Я просто беспокоюсь вот и всё!»

«Ну да. Такая дорогая, что ты даже не знал, кто такой Сусуму... Ну, мы не хотим тебя задерживать. Увидимся ещё! За мной, Акамару!» Киба машет рукой и они сходят со ступеней. 

Наруто сжимает челюсть и разворачивается, наконец понимая, что он _расстроен_. 

Ему внезапно приходит на ум, что тот мужчина с которым он видел её в прошлый раз, скорее всего и мог быть Сусуму.

Он пытается понять, что это за тяжесть в груди, тянущее, беспокойное чувство, которое гложет его, как только он вспоминает как открыто она проигнорировала его. Как она отвернулась, держа за руку того парня и ни разу не обернулась. 

Отвращение. 

Да, должно быть это оно. 

Он не уверен к чему именно он чувствует отвращение. Отвращение к Хинате это что-то новое и это ему не нравится, но похоже, что это именно оно и есть. 

Потому что она проигнорировала его вот так просто, в угоду своему парню. 

Он морщится. 

То что у Хинаты появился парень — это просто не правильно, ничего хорошего в этом нет, определённо это нечто тревожное. 

Он понимает о чём говорил Шино, что Хината ответственная личность и бла бла бла.

Но она просто _слишком милая_. Слишком чистая или типа того. Он уверен, что этот парень воспользуется ей при первой же возможности, которая ему представится. 

Хината не заслуживает какого-то обычного старикана. Ей нужен кто-то, кто будет достаточно хорош для неё. Кто-то её уровня. И какой-то никому не известный джоунин абсолютно ей не подходит. 

На секунду он не может дышать, будто что-то острое застряло где-то внутри. Он прочищает горло, но когда это не помогает, он начинает кашлять. А затем прочищает горло снова, учащённо дыша, пока не удостоверяется, что то, чем он подавился — прошло. 

Наруто вздыхает. 

Он не может поверить, что она хотя бы сама не сказала ему, что начала встречаться с кем-то. 

*

Его голодный взгляд падает на формы его девушки, которая сидит на его колене. Её груди, идеально помещаются в ладони, упругие и мягкие, податливые к каждому его прикосновению. 

Её отклик ещё лучше. 

То, как она вздыхает и стонет, когда он всасывает её соски и облизывает их ореолы. То, как она трётся о него промежностью. 

Всё это заставляет его не на шутку возбудиться и он не думает, что может вытерпеть ещё больше. «Руми...» вздыхает он. 

«Наруто-кун», она стонет в ответ. 

«Ммм...» он тяжело дышит на её кожу, оставляя мокрые поцелуи на шее. «Аргх... Не думаю, что смогу контролировать себя дольше...»

Её дыхание замедляется и она замирает, хотя он продолжает свои поцелуи вдоль её пульсирующей венки на шее. 

Он выпрямляется, встречая её неуверенный взгляд. Ему невдомёк, почему она сдерживается. Она же хочет этого также сильно как и он. Он ищет в её карих глазах ответы. 

«Наруто-кун...»

«Да?»

Она смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом её ресницы опускаются, она отводит свой взгляд. «Ты...любишь меня?»

Он продолжает смотреть на неё. «Ну да, конечно». 

Её черты лица искажаются, будто то, что он сказал сделало ей больно, а не помогло. «Правда?» спрашивает она. «Ты правда любишь меня?»

Он недоумённо моргает, но кивает ей. «Я люблю тебя, Руми». 

Она задерживает испытующий взгляд на нём, часто моргая и он знает, что она изучает что-то в его лице. Поэтому он твёрдо возвращает ей взгляд, ожидая, когда он пройдет её проверку.

Внезапно, она ложится лбом на его плечо и он чувствует, как дрожат её ресницы, задевая кожу на его шее. «Наруто-кун...ты знаешь...знаешь, что я действительно влюбилась в тебя. Я... Я думаю, что ты очень классный. Ты такой храбрый и... ты так много работаешь, ты так заботишься обо всех, о деревне и... я действительно восхищаюсь тобой... Я люблю тебя...»

Он пялится на противоположную сторону комнаты, пытаясь фокусироваться больше на её словах, чем на её мягком теле, которое прижимается к нему, в глубинах его подсознательной памяти что-то шевелится. Это не в первый раз, когда он слышит нечто подобное. 

Хината говорила что-то подобное несколько лет назад во время той битвы с Пейном. Когда он был пригвождён к земле и она чуть не погибла, пытаясь его защитить, и он практически потерял рассудок из-за этого. 

Внезапно, всё это ему не нравится.

Ему не нравится, что Руми напомнила ему о ней. Ему не нравится, что он вспомнил про этот бой. И ему просто в конец не нравится то, что происходит прямо сейчас. 

И он чувствует как где-то в горле начинает неприятно скрести. Он пытается игнорировать это, понимая: всё, что происходит сейчас с Руми — он просто не должен это прерывать. 

Но блять, он не может дышать. 

Он неловко прочищает горло, но это не помогает убрать то, что блокирует его горло внутри. Он кашляет так тихо, как может. 

Руми садится прямо, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

Теперь он кашляет не переставая. «Прости...» ему удаётся выдавить из себя извинения. Он наклоняется, отрывисто откашливаясь, всю его грудь сдавливает боль от усилия. 

«Наруто-кун??» Руми встаёт с него и начинает похлопывать по спине. 

Внезапно он чувствует, как желчь поднимается изнутри. 

Его сейчас стошнит. 

Он бросается на кухню, срывает с мусорного ведра крышку и...

Он широко раскрывает рот, склоняясь над ведром, не сдерживая рвотные порывы. Что-то длинное скользит из его нутра, прилипает к языку и он кривится, давясь и пытаясь вытолкнуть это из себя. Он выплёвывает длинное, тонкое белое _нечто_ , похожее на бумагу, оно поблёскивает в его слюне и переваренном ужине. Он тяжело дышит всё ещё склонив голову вниз. «Чтозахрень» выдыхает он. И пялится в ведро, в полной уверенности, что бумагу он точно не ел. 

«Наруто-кун, ты в порядке?» Спрашивает Руми, её рука поглаживает его вверх вниз по спине. 

Он так и стоит, склоняясь над ведром, кивая ей. «Да... Не знаю...что...»

«Возможно, ты отравился едой...» обеспокоенно бормочет она.  
  
Что бы это ни было, он ещё со вчерашнего дня около Башни почувствовал это. «Не думаю... Прости... Руми...»

Он оборачивается на неё и она качает головой. «Я просто надеюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке...»

Он кивает, выпрямляясь, идёт на кухню, чтобы прополоскать рот. «Мне уже лучше...»

Она облегчённо улыбается ему и разворачивается, начиная одеваться. 

Вот и весь настрой коту под хвост. 

Он слышал эту фразу раньше, но никогда сам не проделывал ничего подобного так мастерски. «Прости, Руми», говорит он, неуверенный в том, что ещё может предложить ей. «Тебе уже нужно идти домой?» 

Она кивает. «Да...»

Он надевает свою рубашку обратно, чтобы проводить её до двери. 

Но она разворачивается и отрицательно качает головой. «Я могу дойти домой сама. Тебе плохо. И на всякий случай, тебе следует хорошенько отдохнуть». 

«Сейчас мне уже лучше».

«Нет, правда, Наруто-кун. Всё хорошо. Ты отдыхай». 

Он думает, что возможно она не хочет, чтобы он провожал её домой и он недоумённо хмурится в сомнении: правильно ли он понимает её. «Тогда, спокойной ночи, Руми». 

«Спокойной ночи, Наруто-кун», отвечает она тихо. Она уходит и он остаётся один. 

Он идёт обратно в кухню, его мысли снова возвращаются к содержанию его блевоты. Он всматривается в мусор, в длинный белый кусок материала и морщится. 

А потом он осторожно вынимает это из ведра. 

На ощупь оно оказывается довольно плотным для чего-то такого, что было внутри него.   
  
Он ополаскивает материал под кухонным краном, очищая от остатков блевоты и расправляет края.  
  
Эта штука пугающе оказывается такой же длинны как и его ладонь, соединяясь противоположными концами, закручивается по краям. А текстура мягкая, но гладкая.   
  
Словно лепесток цветка. 


	2. Он не привидение

Одну вещь, которую Хината точно знает о себе — это то, что она всегда хорошо умела выбирать подарки. Она никогда не была человеком, который особенно легко проявляет эмоции, хотя то, что она состояла в одной команде с Кибой и Акамару, помогло немного ослабить привычные ей границы. 

Она предпочитает дарить подарки, чтобы выразить свою заботу, особенно, когда слова и действия не всегда просто ей даются. 

Подарки она может распланировать. У неё есть время подумать о получателе, поразмышлять о том, что ему нравится и чего хочется и насладиться процессом подготовки подарка. 

Самая лучшая часть — это видеть радость получателя. Видеть то, как её подарком пользуются и знание того, что ей удалось оставить в жизни этого человека свой маленький след. 

Поэтому, когда настаёт день рождения Сусуму, она специально выделяет время на планирование. Так, чтобы он видел, насколько сильно она его ценит. 

Она резервирует столик для них в популярном суши-ресторане на ужин. Она вяжет ему безпальцевые перчатки из голубой и чёрной шерсти — его любимых цветов. Она заворачивает их в серебристую бумагу и прячет в свою сумочку перед выходом. 

Он всё время улыбается ей, когда приходит забрать её из дома. «Ты готова?»

Она кивает и выходит к нему. «Счастливого дня рождения!» поздравляет Хината. 

Он улыбается ещё шире. «Спасибо. Теперь он по настоящему счастливый».

Она понимает смысл его слов и неуверенно улыбается. «Сусуму-кун...» тихо и жалобно тянет она. 

Он усмехается. «Ты такая милая, Хината». 

Она отрицательно машет головой. Не для того, чтобы показаться милой. Не для того, чтобы показаться скромной. И не потому, что она стесняется. 

Она видит, что он ошибочно принимает её неловкость за все эти вещи, и это знание только заставляет её чувствовать себя ещё хуже. 

После целых двух месяцев свиданий, бывают моменты, когда ей кажется, что она может влюбиться в него. 

Он делает какую-нибудь глупость. И это забавно. 

Он смеётся, рассказывая какую-то историю. И это мило. 

Он внимательно её слушает. И это привлекательное качество в нём. 

Она подсчитывает его хорошие черты снова и снова. Снова и снова. Она специально замечает, когда он делает или говорит что-то доброе или умное. И добавляет это к его всё больше множащимся достоинствам. 

Когда же её всё это удовлетворит? Когда ей будет достаточно? Когда же она почувствует это? Когда же начнёт думать о нём, как не просто... _он милый, он хороший мужчина, мне он нравится, но_...?

Он открывает перед ней дверь в ресторан. «Я уже давно хотел сходить в это место!»

Она улыбается, радуясь, что удачно всё это спланировала. «Ты мне об этом сказал несколько недель назад, помнишь?»

Он с теплотой смотрит на неё. «Спасибо, что заказала здесь столик. Время ожидания у них просто ужасное». 

Хостесс проводит их к столику. Хината помогает ему снять куртку и он помогает ей со свитером. Они усаживаются и...

_Он_ здесь. 

На другом конце ресторана, через два столика от них, глаза лазурного цвета смотрят прямо на неё, не моргая. 

«Ах», невольно вырывается у неё, когда вся гравитация этого мира неумолимо придавливает её чувства к земле — а голова, грудь и руки будто немеют. 

«Мм?» спрашивает Сусуму.

Она раздражённо переводит глаза на своего парня. «Там мой друг», говорит она, как можно естественней, настолько естественно, насколько это сейчас возможно, хотя дым неумолимо заполняет все её внутренности. 

«Твой друг?» Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть назад.  
  
«Да. Наруто-кун», отвечает она, каждый слог его имени мучительно прекрасен. 

«Ааа», отвечает он понимающе, очевидно встретившись глазами с героем деревни. «Конохамару-чан всё время о нём говорит... о, точно, вы же вдвоём заканчивали Академию в одном классе, так?»

Она снова кивает. «Да. Мы были в одном классе».

Он сделал паузу, смотря на неё и она вспоминает про манеры. 

«Может, после того как мы сделаем заказ, я могу вас познакомить». В этот момент ей не хочется быть такой понятливой. Сейчас ей ничего не хочется, кроме как уйти. 

«Да, было бы здорово», говорит он, его беззаботный тон — полная противоположность нервной дрожи, превращающей её ноги и руки в пепел. 

Сервис в ресторане быстрый и решительность Сусуму как всегда вызывает восхищение. Когда официантка уходит, Сусуму смотрит на неё, будто уже готов подняться. 

Она выдавливает из себя улыбку и поднимается, обнаруживая, что каким-то образом её конечности всё ещё твёрдые настолько, чтобы суметь перенести её на другой конец зала. 

Она с ужасом ощущает, как Наруто наблюдает за ними, при этом ни разу не улыбнувшись. Выражение его лица необъяснимо обеспокоенное, его глаза открыто перемещаются с неё на Сусуму, туда и обратно. Она замечает, как Руми оборачивается посмотреть, что происходит у неё за спиной и сразу же лёгкая улыбка узнавания озаряет её лицо. 

«Здравствуйте, Руми-сан, Наруто-кун». Хината слегка кланяется им обоим, натягивая на лицо свою лучшую улыбку клана Хьюга. 

Руми ещё шире улыбается, заметно счастливая от того, что Хината запомнила её. Она встаёт со своего места, согласно манерам, и поворачивается к Наруто, чтобы привлечь его внимание, быстро кивая ему головой, чтобы он тоже поднялся. 

Он моргает, будто его только что вырвали из глубоких размышлений и тоже поднимается следом. 

Оказывается, намного хуже видеть его, когда он стоит, видеть его привычный рост, уверенную осанку и в целом, ощущать само его присутствие. От всего этого у неё перехватывает дыхание. «...Я бы хотела представить вам своего парня, Сарутоби Сусуму-куна». Она кладёт ладонь на его локоть и с усилием переводит взгляд обратно на своего парня.   
  
«Привет», говорит Руми вежливо, обмениваясь с ним лёгкими поклонами. 

Когда за этим следует тишина, чуть более долгая чем нужно, их внимание обращается к Наруто. 

«Привет», коротко говорит он и Хината не может не заметить... что он ведёт себя странно. Она знает, что они _все_ понимают, что он ведёт себя нетипично для него грубо, его молчание на удивление даже хуже, чем его известные всем бестактные и громкие манеры. 

«Простите, если мы прерываем ваш ужин», неловко начинает Сусуму. 

«Нет, нет, вовсе нет», говорит Руми, пытаясь спасти себя и Наруто от публичного позора. Она поворачивается к Наруто с недоумённой улыбкой. 

«Да, нет, приятно познакомиться», наконец говорит Наруто, протягивая руку. 

Хината и Руми смотрят, как они оба пожимают руки и в этот момент Хината наконец понимает. 

И Руми, кажется, тоже, так как улыбка обоих куноичи испаряется с их лица. 

Неприязнь. 

Враждебность, заставляет все их чувства обостриться. 

Они оба размыкают рукопожатие. 

Хината поднимает глаза на Сусуму с беспокойством, сазу видя, что он чувствует себя очень неуютно. 

«Было приятно с вами обоими познакомиться», кивает Сусуму, очевидно, готовый к тому чтобы уйти. 

«Хината...» перебивает Наруто. 

Она поворачивается, смотря на него, растерянная и опечаленная его непростительным поведением. Она знает, что Наруто может быть непонятливым, но его поза и поведение абсолютно неуместны.  
  
Наруто корчит гримасу, скорее всего это его реакция на её враждебный взгляд и отворачивается. Его рука тянется наверх за голову, почёсывая шею. «Тц, ладно, забудь». 

Она понятия не имеет что и думать и ей почти жаль Руми, которая выглядит так, будто действительно хочет сама извиниться, а заодно просить прощения от лица своего парня. 

Но Хината никогда не позволяла Наруто быть чем-то меньшим, чего ожидала от него. Она знает его недостатки, понимает его слабости, но это? Что-то подобное не входит в их число. 

Она кладёт обе ладони на руку Сусуму, как меру защиты для него и для её собственной гордости. Она улыбается так вежливо, как умеет и переводит свою речь в keigo*. «Мы _извиняемся_ за то, что _так_ _ужасно_ побеспокоили вас. _Пожалуйста_ , извините нас».

Когда она уводит Сусуму прочь, она замечает, что Руми выглядит так, будто сейчас умрёт от стыда. Она решает не смотреть на Наруто, но надеется, что её слова задели его настолько больно, как задела бы пощёчина. 

Потому что она _никогда_ так с ним не говорила. 

Они садятся за столик и Хината, знает, что ей следует извиниться за поведение Наруто, придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, или высказать своё собственное огорчение по этому поводу, но она не может. Внезапно она чувствует себя потерянной. Полностью опустошённой. 

Она понимает, что она уже _на грани_ того, чтобы заплакать. 

«Хината. Всё в порядке». Тихий голос Сусуму успокаивает её. 

Она легко качает головой. Это не он должен её утешать. Она издаёт длинный выдох и поднимает глаза. «Ты в порядке?»

Он пожимает плечами и слегка хмурится, словно хочет скинуть неприятные впечатления от этого инцидента. «Да». 

«Я...Я не знаю...что...» начинает она. 

«Хината, всё в порядке», повторяет он. «Мы пожали руки».  
  
Она вопросительно склоняет на бок голову. Потому что именно в этот момент Наруто источал наибольшую враждебность. 

«Он просто ревнует». Самоуверенно улыбается Сусуму. «Потому что у меня такая красивая девушка». 

От его слов её живот внезапно словно заполняют тяжёлые камни. «Чт...нет. Сусуму-кун, это вовсе не поэтому. Он не...» Она вот-вот заплачет. Она чувствует как слизистую глаз уже начинают жечь подступающие слёзы. 

«Ты не видишь, как другие мужчины смотрят на тебя, Хината», серьёзно говорит Сусуму, его улыбка сразу же исчезает с лица. 

Она отрицательно качает головой, заставляя себя успокоиться. «Наруто-кун не...» Она не договаривает и меняет тему, не в силах озвучить свою самую сильную сердечную боль. «Он с Руми-сан уже давно». 

Сусуму снова пожимает плечами. «Я знаю, что почувствовал». Он откидывается на спинку стула. «И что увидел», добавляет он с задумчивым выражением лица. Внезапно он выпрямляется, оборачиваясь назад на столик, где сидит Наруто. 

«Сусуму-кун», умоляюще говорит она. Она отказывается смотреть туда. _Хватит... хватит...хватит..._

Он снова поворачивается к ней и видит, как сильно она огорчена. «Прости». Он делает глубокий вдох. «Я не очень хорош в конфронтациях. Чем дольше думаю об этом, тем больше я...» его лицо суровеет. 

«Сусуму-кун», шепчет она. 

Он кивает, делая ещё один вдох. «Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь с ним драться». Конечно, они не озвучивают вслух, что он непременно проиграл бы, случись такое. «Просто сейчас мне бы хотелось, чтобы я что-нибудь сказал ранее». 

Хината не соглашается. «Я рада, что ты ничего не сказал». 

Сначала он смотрит прямо на неё, а затем опускает глаза вниз. Кажется, что он что-то тщательно обдумывает, его челюсть напряжена. В конце концов он вздыхает. «Я просто забуду об этом... в любом случае, ты всё равно вместе со мной». Он снова одаряет её самодовольной улыбкой. И кладёт руку на стол, вытягивая её вперёд и она не сразу осознавая это, тянется к ней. 

Она единожды кивает ему, когда их руки переплетаются вместе, мямлит согласие, которое на самом деле не чувствует. Она фокусирует свой взгляд на нём, желая почувствовать искру, хотя бы слабый намёк на притяжение, чтобы полностью сжечь мрак внутри неё. 

С _той_ стороны ресторана слышится кашель, обеспокоенный голос Руми, называет _его_ имя и её внимание притягивается туда, чтобы увидеть как он убегает в туалет и Руми бежит следом за ним. 

Теперь это неё дело — волноваться за него. Но беспокойство поднимается почти инстинктивно. 

По залу прокатываются шепотки посетителей и Сусуму тоже среди них. «Ого, кажется ему плохо». 

Она кивает. 

Им приносят еду и теперь ей нужна вся её сосредоточенность, чтобы фокусироваться на своём парне. 

Наконец Наруто проявляется из туалета, воссоединяясь с очень обеспокоенной Руми и Хината не может остановить себя, от того, чтобы не посмотреть в порядке ли он. 

Наруто смотрит прямо на неё, а затем отворачивается. 

Вскоре после этого они уходят.

Теперь ей должно бы дышаться легче. Ей следует наслаждаться празднованием дня рождения Сусуму. Ей следует стараться сильнее для своего парня. 

Ей следует...

Ей не следует чувствовать себя так, будто она как-то обидела Наруто. 

Когда Сусуму аккуратно заключает её в объятия, шепча ей искреннее «спасибо» за перчатки, около квартала Хьюга, она не должна чувствовать себя, так будто предаёт _его_. 

Но его реакция на встречу с Сусуму... её резкие слова в ответ... теперь ей кажется, что каким-то образом она выбрала Сусуму, вместо него. И это совсем не так, как это всё должно было быть. 

Она не должна была потерять дружбу с ним, даже учитывая то, что она избегала его — это была всего лишь временная мера. Чтобы забыть его. 

Почему же она чувствует так, будто подвела его?

«Ты в порядке?»

Она кивает. 

«Прости за то, что произошло в ресторане». 

Она несогласно бормочет. «Это была не твоя вина». Это была не его вина. Это была не её вина. Но она не понимает почему Наруто повёл себя так и почему в результате она чувствует себя виноватой. 

«Я всё равно отлично провёл время», тихо говорит он. 

«Правда?»

«Ага». 

«Я рада. С днём рождения, Сусуму-кун». Улыбается она, готовая пожелать ему спокойной ночи и уйти, спрятаться в своей комнате. 

Он смотрит на неё, теплота заполняет его лицо. «Ты очень красивая, ты знаешь это?»

Она отводит глаза, переводя взгляд на землю. Качает головой. «Не говори таких вещей...» Она чувствует, что он смотрит на неё, ждёт, чтобы она посмотрела ему в глаза, но она не делает этого. Она не может. Её пугает, когда он делает ей такие комплименты. Как будто он по настоящему... 

Он берёт её ладошку, сжимая её. «Спасибо тебе за сегодня». 

Пожалуй, теперь ей безопасно посмотреть на него. 

Но, как только она это делает, он наклоняется вперёд и прижимается губами к её чёлке, жар его дыхания на её лбу остаётся даже когда он отстраняется. Он отпускает её руку и отступает назад, с робкой улыбкой на губах. «Спокойной ночи, Хината». 

Она пытается не выглядеть шокированной настолько, насколько она это чувствует, вместо этого она улыбается ему в ответ так, как может в данный момент. «Спокойной ночи, Сусуму-кун».

Она лежит в своей кровати, свернувшись калачиком. 

Она не понимает себя. 

Сусуму отличный парень. Даже она с лёгкостью может сказать, что он симпатичный, с явными чертами клана Сарутоби в лице. Он способный. И что важнее — милый. Его уравновешенностью можно восхищаться. 

Так что же именно ей не нравится в нём?

Просто...он не...

Она быстро пресекает свои мысли. Ничего хорошего не выйдет из того, чтобы думать кем он не является. 

Она _хочет_ влюбиться в него. Когда же? Почему она не влюбляется? Что с ней не так? Чего же она ждёт?

Она вообще может больше никогда не встретить такого же хорошего как он. Она знает, что там полно парней, которые неуважительные, нетерпеливые, которые безответственные и грубые и...

Это не то, чего она хочет.  
  
Это не тот, _кого_ она хочет. 

_Он не тот, кого я хочу!_

Она повторяет это своему сердцу снова и снова. 

Всё равно этому не суждено случиться. А уж после сегодняшнего... 

То, как она огрызнулась на него. 

Наруто не заслуживал этого от неё. 

  
* 

  
Сусуму неожиданно заходит за ней на следующий день, спрашивая согласна ли она прогуляться с ним немного. «Я соскучился», говорит он и после его слов её начинает грызть совесть. 

Они идут по по дороге в парк, поднимаются по ступенькам на следующую площадку, заросшую травой. 

«Мы встречаемся уже больше двух месяцев, и я ни с кем не встречаюсь, кроме тебя». Он останавливается, когда они подходят к тропинке и ведёт её к скамейке. 

«Я тоже», отвечает она. Она в курсе, что у него за плечами уже есть опыт отношений. 

После войны у него на короткое время была девушка. Они расстались, когда он понял, что она ему больше не нравится. Также после этого он ещё встречался какое-то время, но он сказал, что ни с кем это не переросло ни во что серьёзное. 

Она понимает, что два месяца это должно быть серьёзный срок, что его попытки пофлиртовать с ней были чуть больше, чем просто флирт. И теперь она не может посмотреть на него. 

Но он называет её имя. «Хината». 

Она встречается с ним глазами. 

«Что ты сделала для меня вчера... спасибо... и мне так жаль. Я не хочу вставать между тобой и твоими друзьями». 

«О нет, Сусуму-кун. Ты и не встаёшь... Не волнуйся». Она легко улыбается ему. «Всё будет хорошо». В этом она убедила себя прошлой ночью. Только так ей удаётся смириться и принять нынешние обстоятельства. Ей просто _необходимо_ верить в то, что она и Наруто будут в порядке. Если не сейчас, то когда-нибудь в будущем. 

«После вчерашнего... и того, что ты сделала ради меня... Я думал о нас...и... Я понял, что ты мне очень нравишься». Он делает паузу, всматриваясь в её лицо. «Но я понимаю, что ты не чувствуешь ко мне того же». 

Она не может скрыть своё удивление и её глаза расширяются помимо её воли. 

Он продолжает, его голос каким-то образом всё ещё остаётся ровным, не смотря на его слова. «Я не хочу, чтобы мы продолжали встречаться, если это никуда не приведёт». 

«Сусу...»

«Я хотел, чтобы ты знала о моих чувствах. Что ты мне нравишься и, что это скорее всего....перерастает во что-то более серьёзное. И я бы не хотел, чтобы мне было больно. Поэтому, если ты не видишь _нас_ вместе в будущем, тогда...»

Внутри она знает. Она знает. Она знает, она знает, она знает, она _знает_. 

«Я готов двигаться так медленно, как тебе будет удобно. Я совсем не возражаю. Я готов ждать. Потому что я думаю, что мы действительно можем быть вместе... Но только если ты тоже хочешь этого». 

Она возвращается к своему списку его хороших качеств. Он добрый, умный, внимательный, рассудительный, терпеливый. Она _знает,_ что они вполне могут быть вместе. Если бы только ей это почувствовать. «Сусуму-кун...» 

«Аа, вообще-то подожди», Он прикрывает лицо ладонями, затем проводит рукой по своим тёмным волосам. «Можешь дать мне ещё неделю? Подумай об этом... и потом можешь сказать мне что ты решила?»

Он сейчас выглядит так, будто ему уже больно, хотя она ещё ничего не ответила. Или может _именно потому_ , что она ничего не ответила. Она кивает ему. 

  
****

Очертания её фигуры появляются в поле его зрения, прямо за плечом Руми. 

Её волосы забраны _наверх_. 

Сначала она улыбается, но потом её взгляд падает прямо на него.

Ни тебе привет, ни даже кивка в знак узнавания. Если уж на то пошло, она выглядит так, будто увидела приведение. 

Но он не привидение. Он приходит в растерянность, когда она просто отворачивается, переводя своё внимание на...

Мужчина оборачивается в его сторону, встречаясь с ним глазами. _Это тот самый парень._

«Что там такое?» спрашивает Руми, оборачиваясь через плечо назад. 

«О...ничего...» Он опускает галаз вниз на свою еду, но его мысли сейчас далеко, он вспоминает последние несколько месяцев, приходя к единственному заключению.

Хината намеренно игнорирует его. Избегает его. 

И это осознание оставляет холодную тесноту в его груди. 

Насколько он помнит, он ничего плохого ей не делал. Он в курсе, что не является самым умным парнем в деревне, но в прошлый раз, когда он разговаривал с ней, ему показалось, что всё было отлично. Она рассказала ему немного о своей миссии: задержать каких-то производителей фальшивой валюты. Это была успешная миссия, и он поздравил её с благополучным завершением.

Последний раз, когда он _по настоящему_ был с ней вместе, было ещё до Руми. Все остальные были заняты, но Хината была свободна. Тогда у него сложилось ощущение, что они _несколько часов_ провели за поеданием рамена, просто делились своими новостями, просто шутили, просто хорошо проводили время. 

Она всегда была одним из его самых близких товарищей. 

После войны, после всего того, через что они прошли вместе, он считал, что они теперь друзья на всю жизнь. Что она та, на которую всегда можно рассчитывать. 

Просто она такая и есть. Надёжная. 

Та, кто может прямо сказать ему, когда он лажает, но при этом сказать не обидно, а мягко, как может только она. 

Но вот _это_? Вот это просто не правильно. 

Он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не посмотреть в её сторону снова. 

Она выглядит хорошо. Даже лучше, чем просто хорошо. Она выглядит прекрасно. 

Так значит _с ней_ всё в порядке. 

Но _тот парень_. 

Кто сказал, что этот парень не манипулирует ею или эгоистично удерживает её. Этот парень — единственное, что изменилось в её жизни, он единственная переменная, которая могла повлиять на её поведение так внезапно. 

Это так его огорчает. Что Хината может так себя вести. Что она позволяет себе блёкнуть под влиянием этого парня старше неё. Что она не возражает против этого, что даже вроде как и не замечает, что ей, кажется, абсолютно _всё равно_. 

Суши во рту ощущаются совсем безвкусными. Ему сложно их проглотить. 

Он снова поднимает глаза. 

Хината ни разу даже не поворачивается в его направлении, при этом она смотрит в эту сторону, на официантку. 

Давно он не чувствовал себя таким раздражённым. 

_Что с ней не так?_

Вскоре объекты его раздражения направляются прямо к ним. 

Его бесит, что этот парень выглядит так добродушно. Потому что он просто _знает_ , что это только фасад.

Хината подходит прямо к их столику, она выглядит такой красивой, какой он никогда её ещё не видел, и при этом с фальшивой улыбкой на лице. Эта комбинация со всех сторон просто _неправильная_. «Здравствуйте, Руми-сан, Наруто-кун».

Он сидит там, пытаясь понять: _какого хрена_ вообще происходит. 

Именно тогда он наконец понимает, что они все стоят. Он тоже встаёт. Ему приятно видеть, что он, вероятно, чуть выше, чем этот парень. 

«Я бы хотела представить вам своего парня, Сарутоби Сусуму-куна». Её рука ложится на локоть этого парня, она поднимает свои бледные глаза вверх, смотря на него. 

Его это бесит. Нежность в её жесте, и то как она называет его — всё это абсолютно неуместно. Потому что он видит в ней фальш.

Хината поворачивается, смотря на него, и он убеждается в этом. В ней не видно теплоты, когда она с этим парнем. 

Он проходится по нему быстрым взглядом. «Привет». 

«Простите, если мы прерываем ваш ужин». Так он умеет говорить. Наруто уже предельно ясно, что у этого парня нет ничего, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Хинатой. 

«Нет, нет, вовсе нет», говорит Руми. 

«Да, нет, приятно познакомиться». Его радует, что он был прав с самого начала. Хинате не следует встречаться с кем-то. Он протягивает свою руку вперёд и парень пожимает её слишком уверенно для того, кто не заслуживает Хинату. _Что он о себе возомнил?_ Он всего-то получил немного внимания от Хинаты и теперь думает, что он достаточно хорош для неё? Да ни хера подобного. 

Парень отпускает его руку первым. «Было приятно с вами обоими познакомиться», говорит он так, будто хочет закончить эту встречу. 

Но Наруто не может позволить им так быстро уйти. Она должна как-то понять, что она совершает ошибку. «Хината...»

Она мгновенно отвечает. Свирепый взгляд искажает и кривит её спокойные черты.   
  
_Неужели она действительно хочет быть с этим парнем?_ Он отводит глаза, не в силах видеть ту гримасу, искажающую её лицо. «Тц, ладно, забудь».

Потом он бросает на неё короткий взгляд, замечая как расслабляются её черты, когда она смотрит на Руми и понимает, что то неприязненное выражение лица действительно, в самом, _самом_ деле, предназначалось _только_ для него. И это необъяснимо ложится тяжёлым грузом на его грудь. 

Она никогда на него так не смотрела. 

Её руки поднимаются, прикасаясь к руке того парня и его глаза следят за тем как её пальцы лежат на его мускулах. «Мы _извиняемся_ за то, что _так_ _ужасно_ побеспокоили вас. _Пожалуйста_ , извините нас».

Он резко поднимает на неё глаза, раскрытые от шока. 

Но она улыбается Руми, как будто её слова только что не воздвигли стену между ними, будто они не ударили его так сильно, что он чувствует отголосок этого удара в рёбрах. 

Она даже не замечает. 

«Наруто-кун...что... Ты знаешь Сусуму-сана?» Голос Руми доносится до него сквозь пустоту в ушах. «Он плохой человек?»

Он каким-то образом уже сидит за столом. «Что...» бормочет он. 

«Почему ты так себя повёл с Сусуму-саном?» Переспрашивает Руми, но его вопрос предназначался не ей. 

Он наконец поднимает глаза на Руми, она выглядит очень обеспокоенно. «Что такого _я_ сделал?» спрашивает он её. «Это _она_!» Каждое слово приходится выдавливать из себя.

Руми смотрит на него в полном непонимании. «...Наруто-кун...нет...Это ты...ты был _очень_ груб с ними», тихо говорит она. 

Он не может остановить себя и невольно переводит глаза на Хинату. Он качает головой. Это она первая начала отгораживаться от него.

«Ты знаешь Сусуму-сана?» снова спрашивает Руми. 

«Нет». Он качает головой, кривясь от вида того, как этот парень наклоняется к ней через столик. Он и есть причина того, почему она ведёт себя так отстранённо и это всё, что к чертям ему надо знать про него. 

«Наруто-кун». 

Он возвращает своё внимание обратно к своей девушке, которая всё это время ведёт себя довольно раздражающе по этому поводу. «Если ты его не знаешь...тогда...почему...ты это сделал?»

«Сделал что?» нетерпеливо спрашивает он. 

Руми моргает, смотря на него, как будто пытается разгадать его и Наруто не может понять, почему она как будто всё время пытается что-то отыскать в его лице. Она хмурится, её брови сходятся на переносице, но она ничего больше не говорит. 

Они сидят тихо, заканчивая свой ужин, но он чувствует себя _на взводе_ , его руки и ноги ноют от скопившегося напряжения. Его взгляд снова падает на них, замечая, что тот парень как будто только что повернулся обратно к Хинате.

_А чего это он вообще сюда пялится?!_

Хината даже мельком сюда не смотрит, будто ей и вправду совсем всё равно на то, как она с ним обошлась. 

Он чувствует как что-то острое скребёт в горле и пытается прочистить его. 

Хината и тот парень держаться за руки, смотря друг на друга. 

Ему становиться хуже, будто что-то пытается выцарапать себе путь наверх изнутри его горла. 

Он кашляет, сглатывает, пытается сделать так, чтобы его не стошнило, но ничего не получается. Он чувствует как что-то давит изнутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу, блокируя дыхательные пути, живот скручивает и он понимает, что его сейчас вырвет. 

Он пулей мчится в туалет, распахивает дверь, кислота заполняет рот, и он еле успевает оказаться у унитаза. 

Он задыхается от рвоты, пытаясь прокашляться. Он опять чувствует, как эта липкая бумага скользит по горлу заворачиваясь на языке и по краям рта. Он вытаскивает язык, кривясь от одного только ощущения и, постепенно начиная паниковать.   
  
Ему удаётся сплюнуть три длинных беловатых кусочка, такой же формы как и прошлой ночью. 

«Эгх, что это такое?!» Тяжело выдыхает он, смотря вниз с отвращением. Он сплёвывает остатки рвоты, спускает воду и полоскает рот. 

Он понятия не имеет, что это может быть. Можно даже сказать, что его рацион сейчас намного лучше того, что было раньше, особенно с Руми, которая любит ходить по всяким новым ресторанчикам. Должно быть это знак, что его желудок точно не предназначен ни для чего кроме рамена. 

Он ополаскивает рот ещё пару раз перед тем, как покинуть туалет.  
  
Удивительно насколько лучше он себя чувствует сейчас. 

«Ты в порядке? Тебе снова стало плохо?» Спрашивает Руми, беспокойство пронизывает все её черты. 

«Прости. Я уже в порядке. Просто надо было вывести это из своей системы». 

«Тебе следовало сказать мне, что ты ещё плохо себя чувствуешь», встревоженно говорит она. 

«Я просто...» Он ощущает на себе _её_ взгляд. Поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё... _наконец-то_ она обращает на него внимание.  
  
В этот момент она внезапно снова выглядит именно как та Хината, которую он знает. Та, для которой он важен. 

«Наруто-кун, давай просто расплатимся и уйдём...»

Он не понимает, что такое происходит с Хинатой. Он отворачивается от неё и кивает Руми. 

Они быстро уходят. 

Руми продолжает спрашивать его в порядке ли он. _На самом ли деле_ он в порядке. Не чувствует ли он себя плохо? Не поэтому ли он так себя повёл в ресторане с Хинатой-сан и Сусуму-саном. 

«Руми. Мне просто не понравился этот парень», в конце концов заявляет он. 

Она ничего не говорит какое-то время, пока они идут к её дому. «...Почему?»

«Он показался мне каким-то ненастоящим или типа того. Не знаю». 

Теперь она молчит ещё дольше. «...Что же заставило тебя так подумать?»

Он копается в памяти, зная, что на прямую заявить, что он просто _выглядел_ фальшиво будет не лучшим, что он может сказать в своё оправдание. «Это Хината. Она с ним не счастлива». 

«Она выглядела вполне счастливой, пока ты не стал ему угрожать». 

«Она была не счастлива, я видел, что она притворялась. Когда она по настоящему счастлива, она не выглядит как пластиковая кукла. Не могу понять зачем она с этим парнем, если он не делает её счастливой. К тому же, этот парень вообще никакой, я один раз на него посмотрел и мне стало понятно, что он недостаточно хорош для неё. И Хината тоже это знает, наверняка, именно поэтому она так разозлилась, когда я попытался ей на это указать, не могу понять почему она вообще защищает такого как он. Это так глупо». 

«...Так, ты знал, что ты ему угрожал».

«А? Не знаю, мне просто не понравилось, что он был весь такой из себя великий». 

Она останавливается. 

Он тоже замирает и оборачивается назад к ней. Когда она не объясняет свою внезапную остановку, он окликает её по имени, «Руми?»

Она поднимает на него глаза, хмурясь, уголки её губ опущены вниз. «Ты осознавал, что ты делаешь?»

«Ну...» Пожимает плечами он. «Этому парню надо было просто отвалить». 

«Этот парень**. Его имя Сусуму-сан! Почему...» Она внезапно разворачивается опуская лицо вниз. «Ты его не встречал до этого...ты не знаешь какой он есть на самом деле...Ты самый сильный шиноби в деревне!»

Он пялится на её опущенную голову, недоумевая к чему она всё это говорит. 

Она смотрит вверх. «Ты провоцировал его! С какой стати ты провоцировал его?!»

«Я уже объяснил...»

«Ты не можешь такое вытворять с людьми которых только что встретил! Ты же знаешь, да? Ты не можешь просто так угрожать людям которых ни разу не встречал без какой-либо на это причины! Это странно!» Её голос необычайно напряжён. «Сегодня ты повёл себя странно, Наруто-кун!»

«Успокойся...» 

«Нет! Ты так себя повёл и это было так стыдно! Мне было стыдно! _Мне_! У тебя есть _я_! Почему ты угрожал парню _Хинаты-сан_? Почему тебя это так заботит... Она выглядела нормально! И Сусуму-сан вполне нормальный! Они оба нормальные! Это только _ты_! _Ты_ вёл себя...вёл себя странно!»

Он понимает, что она сейчас заплачет. И он понятия не имеет почему. «Эй, только не пл...»

«Не трогай меня! Ты не понимаешь! Ты не...ты не понимаешь...у тебя есть _я_ , Наруто-кун...ты не должен...зачем тебе...» Она закрывает лицо руками и её тело содрогается от рыданий. 

Он ни разу до этого не доводил девушек до слёз. Он видел как Ино и Сакура плакали из-за Саске. Потому что Саске самый настоящий один-на-целый-мир придурок. Но он сам ещё ни разу не выступал в роли придурка. «Руми...»

Она начинает уходить от него быстрым шагом. 

Он не знает что делать. «Руми...эй, эй», он пытается говорить как можно более успокаивающе, как только может, догоняя её. «Прости, Руми...»

«Ты даже не знаешь за что ты извиняешься», бормочет она сквозь слёзы. 

«Я поставил тебя в неловкое положение в ресторане! Прости меня!» Пробует извиниться он, как можно искренне, насколько это возможно. 

«Нет!»

«Я угрожал тому парню и не должен был этого делать... мне правда очень жаль...»

«НЕТ! Нет, нет! Ты не понимаешь!» она практически кричит от отчаяния и он рад, что они хотя бы находятся в жилой части, а не скандалят где-нибудь прямо в центре деревни.

«Руми, прости меня, я знаю, я глупый...»

«Нееет, нет, Наруто-кун, нет! Почему...» Она смотрит на него тем ищущим взглядом снова. «Мне кажется, как будто ты не...» Слёзы с новой силой начинают бежать по её щекам. 

Он чувствует себя ужасно. Отвратительно.   
  
Она плачет из-за _чего-то_. Чего-то важного для неё, а он просто не может понять в чём дело.  
  
«Руми...» Он тянется к ней, притягивая её ближе к себе и она позволяет ему. 

Она рыдает прямо в его куртку и он бормочет извинения снова и снова. 

Он искренен. Даже если он не знает точно за что извиняется, ему бы никогда не хотелось заставлять её плакать. 

«Я люблю тебя, Наруто-кун», она выдыхает в его грудь. «Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь». 

Он прижимает её к себе сильнее. «Мне правда жаль, Руми, я не хотел заставлять тебя плакать. Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Я буду стараться лучше. Я хочу быть хорошим парнем для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы. Я не хотел расстраивать тебя». 

Она обвивает руками его талию и сжимает его сильней, её лицо всё ещё спрятано в его куртке. «...Ты это серьёзно?»

«Да, конечно», утешает он. «Ты же моя девушка, так? Ты терпишь меня уже больше трёх месяцев. Я знаю, что это не просто. Руми, ты для меня очень важна». 

Она успокаивается в его руках, сжимая его в объятиях и он рад, что, кажется, в этот раз, он сказал именно то, что нужно. «...Давай пойдём к тебе», тихо шепчет она. 

«А как же твой комендантский час?»

«...Я скажу родителям, что у меня была срочная миссия». 

Он чувствует, как учащается его пульс от одного намёка, его тело внезапно полностью осознаёт, что она тесно прижимается к нему. «Хорошо». 

Они молча идут обратно к нему домой и когда они приходят, он полоскает рот, чтобы убедиться окончательно, что никакого остаточного привкуса не осталось. 

Он присаживается на диван, позволяя себе задержаться на ней взглядом и восхититься её сияющими глазами. 

«Наруто-кун», шепчет она. 

«Да?»

«Сядь поближе». 

Её предложение заставляет кровь бурлить в венах. Он целует её и она вздыхает, этот звук заставляет его покраснеть.   
  
Её тихие звуки словно будят всё его тело, он углубляет поцелуй, когда она ложится вниз и он оказывается сверху. 

Он чувствует как знакомый огонь поглощает его, жгёт его ум, его руки, его пах, в нём поднимается болезненное, непереносимое желание прикасаться к ней, ласкать, пока она не позволит войти в неё. Его пальцы находят край её платья и он задирает материал вверх, пока наконец не ощущает её тёплую кожу на животе, её бёдра.

Она изгибается в его руках. 

Девичье тело — нечно загадочное, притягательное. 

Его прикосновения к ней будто магия, будто власть, которой он даже не знал, что обладает. Власть такой силы, которую он не может игнорировать, зов на который он инстинктивно отвечает. 

Его пальцы слегка касаются линии её трусиков, нежно порхают по коже и её бёдра подаются в ответ навстречу его прикосновениям. 

Это заставляет его выдохнуть прямо в её губы, адреналин пульсирует в теле. «Руми...» тяжело стонет он. 

«Наруто-кун?» Её голос с придыханием произносит его имя. 

Всё в ней возбуждает его. «Пожалуйста...»

Она тяжело дышит, и он думает, что возможно здесь они и остановятся. Она тихо издаёт звук согласия. «Пойдём к тебе на кровать», шепчет она. 

Он замирает. Он не помнит, что когда-либо был так сильно возбуждён. Он помогает ей подняться и они идут в его комнату. 

Она расстёгивает платье, снимает трусики, её лифчик спадает с плеч на пол. 

Он подходит к ней, также обнажённый и вовлекает её в очередной поцелуй. Он позволяет своему возбуждению прижиматься к ней. 

Её тело такое тёплое. Оно обещает ту теплоту, которую ему ещё не приходилось изведать.  
  
«Э-это мой первый раз» тихо шепчет она. 

«Мой тоже». Он продолжает целовать её, чуть больше позволяя себе тереться о неё. 

«М-мне немного страшно». 

Её слова слегка прочищают туман в его голове. «Не бойся». 

Она смотрит на него, её глаза снова что-то ищут в его взгляде. 

В последнее время она часто так делает. Это напоминает ему о том, что было ранее, о её рыданиях и о том, как он каким-то образом облажался в ресторане, воспоминание омрачает его настроение. «Руми?»

«Ты делаешь меня счастливой, ты знаешь это, Наруто-кун?»

Он продолжает смотреть на неё, гадая о чём она сейчас думает. 

«А я делаю тебя счастливым?» спрашивает она. 

«Конечно». 

«Ты...ты любишь меня?»

Снова этот вопрос. Так же, как и на прошлой неделе. «Да. Я люблю тебя». 

Она обнимает его, прижимаясь ближе к нему. «Скажи это ещё раз, пожалуйста», шепчет она. 

Он недоумевает, от чего она так заморачивается на этом. «Я люблю тебя». 

«Скажи снова. Пожалуйста».

Ну если это то, что парочки обычно говорят друг другу. «Я люблю тебя». Ему об этом ничего не известно. 

«Ещё один раз?» выдыхает она. 

А тот парень и Хината тоже говорят друг другу такие вещи? «...Я люблю тебя, Руми». 

«Я люблю тебя, Наруто-кун». Руми тянется к нему, её руки обнимают его за плечи и она притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. 

На секунду перед глазами встаёт образ _их_ держащихся за руки в ресторане, смотрящих друг на друга. _Они тоже делают друг с другом такие вещи?_ Тот парень держит её крепко за талию, пока они страстно целуются. 

Эта картина заставляет его внутренности перевернуться. И также внезапно...

Ему становится плохо. 

Он делает шаг назад от Руми, прислоняя руку ко рту. 

Его грудь с усилием поднимается и опускается. 

Он отворачивается. 

Он не знает успеет ли добежать. 

Каким-то образом он вовремя оказывается у раковины, выплёвывая с силой содержимое своего рта. 

Белые листочки разворачиваются один за другим гораздо быстрее чем в прошлый раз, выскальзывают изо рта, покрытые желудочной кислотой и слюной. 

Он наклоняется, упираясь в руками в столешницу по краям раковины, тяжело дыша, глаза закрыты, чтобы отдышаться. «Блять...» Теперь он точно знает, что с ним что-то не так. 

«Наруто-кун, ты в порядке?» В её голосе звучат нотки паники. 

Он даже не знает, что ей ответить. Он снова испортил момент. Он снова выблевал какую-то непонятную ерунду. Он определённо не в порядке. Теперь он знает это наверняка. 

Он слабо выпрямляется. 

«Что...Что это такое?» спрашивает Руми. 

«Я не знаю». 

«Может, ты съел что-нибудь?»

Он отрицательно качает головой. «Не то, чтобы я помнил». 

Она всматривается в раковину чуть дольше. «...И до этого было тоже самое?»

«...Да...но раньше так много ещё не выходило...» Пять длинных кусочков. «Становится хуже». 

Она поворачивается к нему. «Тебе надо в больницу!»

Он знает, что она права, но... «Ненавижу больницы».

«Ты действительно болен! Это же уже в третий раз, ведь так?»

«Да... Ладно, с утра схожу». 

«Надеюсь, что у тебя ничего серьёзного... Это и вправду...» Она снова смотрит в раковину. 

Он начинает смывать месиво в сток. 

«Что _именно_ это такое?» Снова спрашивает она, звуча с несколько бо́льшим отвращением, чем раньше. 

«Я не знаю...» повторяет он. 

«Покажи эти штуки врачу завтра!» С беспокойством восклицает она.  
  
Он кивает, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на неё. 

Она всё ещё обнажена. 

Невольно, его глаза скользят по её голой сияющей коже.  
  
Она краснеет и хмурится, отворачиваясь. «Т-тебе нужно поправиться». Она уходит из ванной, наверное, для того чтобы одеться. 

Он вздыхает, смывая всю гадость с похожих на бумагу листков. Он был так близок. «Ты уходишь?» разочарованно спрашивает он из ванной.  
  
Она появляется в проёме, полностью одетая. «...Я думаю мои родители разозлятся...»

Смутно он вспоминает, что у неё было готово оправдание для них, но он не упоминает об этом. Если она хочет уйти, значит пусть идёт. В конце концов, это он только что проблевался прямо перед тем, как они собирались сделать это. Кому бы такое понравилось? 

Её глаза расширяются. «Тебе нужна помощь?»

«Нет. Ну, то есть, я нормально себя чувствую...»

Она смотрит на него так, будто не верит его словам. 

«Правда. Все эти разы, это происходило всегда неожиданно. Не знаю в чём может быть причина». 

«...Пей побольше воды, хорошо? И хорошенько отдохни. А завтра сходишь в больницу». Она подходит к нему и аккуратно обнимает. 

Он коротко улыбается ей. «Хорошей ночи, Руми».

Она кивает и отстраняется. Она снова всматривается в его лицо.   
  
И снова, он не может понять, почему она смотрит так пристально на него. На этот раз, он отворачивается. 

«Спокойной ночи, Наруто-кун». 

«Спокойной ночи, Руми». 

Он оставляет эти непонятные штуки на столешнице, чтобы они высохли до завтра, белые кусочки лежат рядком, готовые к тому, чтобы быть запечатанными в свиток позже. 

А он думает о том, как же близко он был к тому, чтобы наконец сделать это с Руми. 

После двух месяцев поцелуев и жаркого петтинга, он действительно был готов к большему с ней. И она так безжалостно дразнит его. 

Эта болезнь вообще случилась так невовремя. 

И если бы не она, он бы уже занимался этим с Руми на кровати. 

Он садится на крышку унитаза, лаская себя, заставляя свой член снова затвердеть, при этом думая о её обнажённом теле. Он уже делал это несколько раз, потом чувствуя себя немного виноватым, но на этот раз, ему действительно нужно снять напряжение. 

Он воображает как прикасается к ней, прижимается к ней, входит в неё. 

Она выглядит такой невинной, когда издаёт те звуки, и в то же время, такой соблазнительной. Он бы никогда не подумал, что она может издавать такие звуки. 

Девушки действительно загадочные существа, такие разные, такие потрясающие. 

Все ли они такие же как Руми? Дразнящие? Невинные? Соблазнительные? 

Он никогда не представлял, что Руми может быть такой. Такой сексуальной и неотразимой. То, как она шепчет его имя, когда возбуждается. С придыханием «Наруто-кун». 

Он закрывает глаза и усиливает темп, представляя как двигается в ней, её дыхание и голос звучат в его ушах. 

_«Наруто-кун...»_

Его дыхание становится тяжелее, он представляет, как мягкое тело обнимает его. 

_«Ох, Наруто-кун...»_

Ему это ужасно нравится. Это так мило. 

Она всегда звучит именно так. Она всегда звучит так, будто немного запыхалась. 

Его глаза резко открываются. _Хината?!_

Он останавливается, но не может игнорировать то, как пульсирует член в руках только от мысли о её голосе. Он возобновляет ласки, волна экстаза прокатывается по телу. 

Он останавливается. Это неправильно. Ему нельзя думать о Хинате вот так. Она слишком чистая. Слишком хорошая. Она не такая. _Она не такая._

Не может быть, чтобы она была такой. 

Не Хината. 

Она бы не смогла издавать такие звуки. Не произносила бы его имя вот так. 

Она бы так не звучала. Она бы так не выглядела. 

Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь стереть этот образ в своей голове. 

Она _не должна_ так выглядеть.

Это ненормально, чтобы он представлял, что она _может_ быть такой.

Она _не может_ быть такой. 

Потому что это Хината и...

_А она и тот парень... Он заставляет её..._

Образы проносятся в его мозгу. 

Его сейчас стошнит. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keigo — форма японского официального языка, характеризующаяся несколько другими словами и спряжениями. Использование keigo с друзьями по настоящему шокирующая вещь, будто ты относишься к ним как к полным незнакомцам. Очень холодный поступок. 
> 
> **этот парень — очень, очень в конец неуважительная форма (например "aitsu"). Наруто постоянно использует в речи «этот/тот парень», ни разу не называя его «Сусуму-сан», показывая, что он относится к нему с презрением, даже к тому кто старше него, отказываясь признать его имя. Настораживающее поведение.


	3. Сорняки

Воспоминания того дня проигрываются в её голове снова и снова. 

Каждый раз наполняя её сожалением. 

Она могла бы ответить Наруто любым другим возможным способом. «Что ты делаешь?» «Что случилось?» «Может, в другой раз» или просто, «Нам очень жаль, что побеспокоили вас». 

Она не должна была так сильно злиться. 

Но она все ещё может оправдать саму себя. Она знает, почему так разозлилась. Просто это было так нечестно.

Она была очень дружелюбна с Руми. Хотя, могла бы быть с ней враждебной. Она могла бы отнестись к Руми с пренебрежением. 

Но почему _Наруто_ так поступил?

Она отказывается верить в предположение Сусуму. Иначе это разорвёт её на части. 

Но правда, почему Наруто так _поступил_?

Это несправедливо. 

Но тем не менее, он не заслужил всего того, что она ему наговорила. Даже если она не хочет быть ему просто другом, Наруто всегда был для неё хорошим другом. Он всегда выслушивал её, всегда подбадривал, всегда был вдохновением для неё. 

Не в силах выносить бремя вины, она подготавливает себя к разговору с ним. Она извинится. Она будет хорошей подругой. Она сможет быть хорошим другом для него. 

Она знает, что сможет привыкнуть к этому. 

Она _должна_ привыкнуть к этому. 

Ей просто необходимо помириться с ним. 

Найти его не составляет труда. Она видит его, когда он как раз спускается из своей квартиры и, судя по его походке, никуда особо не спешит. 

Она направляется к нему, вскоре спрыгивая на землю прямо перед ним. 

Он останавливается и смотрит на неё. 

Мучительно видеть, как он смотрит на неё так настороженно. 

Она делает несколько коротких вдохов, чтобы собраться. «...Наруто-кун», начинает она. «У тебя есть минутка?»

Он моргает. А затем незаметно кивает. 

Она подходит чуть ближе и в этот момент она рада, что он не шарахается от неё в сторону.

Его выражение лица настороженное, но язык его тела показывает, что он всё ещё открыт к тому, чтобы выслушать, что она хочет ему сказать. 

«...Всё, что произошло прошлым вечером... прости меня. Я не должна была говорить с тобой подобным образом. Ты мой хороший друг и я знаю, что у тебя должно быть была веская причина. Прошу, прими мои извинения». Она кланяется, надеясь, что он увидит насколько она искренна. 

«Хината», он называет её имя и она слышит сколько в его голосе напряжения, будто ему тоже жаль. 

Она поднимает голову, надеясь на объяснение, любое объяснение, которое бы смогло стереть слова Сусуму из памяти. 

Но он не смотрит на неё. Он смотрит куда-то поверх неё, в его взгляде читаются раздирающие его противоречия, а выражение его лица всё ещё беспокойное.

«Наруто-кун?»

Его взгляд медленно возвращается к ней. «...Тебе...и вправду...нравится этот парень?»

«Сусуму-кун?» уточняет она, убеждаясь в том, что ему действительно по какой-то причине не нравится её парень. 

«Ну да. Сусуму», коротко отвечает он. 

И вопрос и сам ответ, который ей нужно произнести прямо перед ним, причиняют ей боль. Она никогда ещё не чувствовала так остро, что...лжёт. Но это тоже шаг вперёд, правда? «Он мне нравится», тихо говорит она. «Он хорошо относится ко мне». 

Наруто возвращает свой пристальный взгляд на неё, смотря прямо ей в глаза. Он видит прямо сквозь неё, она знает это... «Он хорошо относится к тебе?» Почти шепчет он. 

«Да». Она видит, что он ей не верит. Возможно, Наруто просто думает, что обязан её оберегать. «Это так. Он даже слишком мил со мной». 

Он снова смотрит в сторону, опустив глаза на землю. «...Так, тебе он действительно нравится?» Повторяет он и снова резко смотрит прямо на неё, пронзительно, настойчиво.  
  
Она чувствует это. То, как он смотрит на неё, полностью сфокусирован только на ней своими лазурными глазами, которые могут разобрать её на части и перевернуть каждый её кусочек так, что ничего не останется незамеченным. Отыщут настоящую правду в её сердце...

И тогда она понимает. 

Он всегда видел её любовь к нему. Просто он... не смог ответить на её чувства. 

Она опускает глаза вниз, не зная что сказать. Он знал? Он знал и просто.... _Почему_. Один вопрос ко всему. Почему он не позволяет ей двигаться вперёд?

«Но ты хочешь быть с ним», утверждает он низким голосом. 

Она видит, что ей даже не нужно отвечать и он уже знает, что означает её молчание. Если Наруто знал про её любовь к нему, если он всегда об этом знал, если знал, что никогда не сможет ответить на её чувства, тогда почему _его_ голос звучит так несчастно?

«...Мне нужно попытаться, Наруто-кун», наконец-то выдавливает из себя Хината, её горло сжимается. То, что он знакомил её со своими подружками, был ли это такой вежливый способ отвергнуть её? 

Он молчит довольно долго и она видит, как его ноги топчутся вокруг, и чувствует его глаза на своей макушке. 

А потом он просто исчезает. 

Она поднимает голову.

Его нигде нет. 

Она позволяет своим глазам наполниться слезами и быстро возвращается домой. 

*

На протяжении всей недели она размышляет об их разговоре, впервые чувствуя что-то на подобии успокоения. 

Наруто уже и раньше говорил ей. Что он может видеть эмоции в её глазах. Как тогда он мог не заметить её любовь к нему? 

Он никогда не говорил с ней о её чувствах и это, наверное, потому что он не знал, как отказать ей. А она думала, что он забыл или не замечал. 

Теперь для неё всё стало понятнее.

Почему он относился к ней по-другому. Почему был с ней милее, чем со всеми остальными. Почему он всегда выделял время, чтобы поговорить с ней, сделать ей комплимент и подбодрить её.

Он просто не хотел причинять ей боль. 

Он не хотел давать ей надежду. 

И с его характером, он скорее всего чувствовал, что как-то обязан её опекать в отношении Сусуму. 

Наруто на самом деле очень добрый. 

Она рада, что извинилась. 

Она рада, что он не отшил её прямо. Насколько сильно ей было бы больнее — услышать эти самые слова отказа в лицо. 

И она действительно рада, что не попыталась навязать ему свои чувства, не отдала ему свой шарф. 

Она вынимает его подарок из самого нижнего шкафчика и плавно проводит по стяжкам пряжи рукой. Каждый стежок — молитва её сердца. Каждый шов — жаркое желание, что он может принять её чувства.   
  
Вложить ему в руки что-то такое тяжёлое с грузом её любви, обмотать вокруг его шеи, когда он никогда этого не хотел... это стало бы настоящим бременем. 

Она запускает пальцы в мягкую красную пряжу. 

Она плачет, не беспокоясь о том, что её слёзы падают мокрыми каплями на нити. 

Она обещает себе, что это в последний раз. 

Самый _последний_ раз, когда она будет плакать из-за него. 

Когда она убирает его шарф обратно в шкаф, аккуратно обёрнутый и запечатанный в бумагу в коробке с нафталиновыми шариками, она думает, что возможно... возможно, теперь она сможет наконец забыть его. 

*

На их свидание Сусуму предлагает поспарринговаться. 

И ей начинает казаться, что у него должно быть талант к своевременным предложениям. С тех пор как она решила забыть свою детскую любовь, внутри она чувствовала себя опустошённой и выброс адреналина в кровь в дружеском матче мог стать именно тем, что ей было нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя снова живой. Встретиться в бою с противником специализирующимся в дальних и средне-дальних атаках, будет весьма интересным и таким необходимым для неё вызовом, чтобы отвлечь её от других вещей. 

Они встречаются на четвёртой тренировочной площадке — одной из её любимых — так как там находилось достаточно небольшое озеро, окружённое деревьями и оно было идеальным для упражнений по контролю чакры. Это была его идея, как обладателя огненной стихии, чтобы как можно больше снизить возможность ожёгов и любых повреждений в целом. Она согласилась, считая это вполне справедливым, так как у неё не было предрасположенности к стихии воды. 

«Какие будут правила?» спрашивает он, снова позволяя ей сделать выбор. Она знает, что он делает это из джентльменских побуждений. И это немного задевает её. 

«Мы должны оставаться на поверхности воды или на деревьях. Если упадёшь в воду или на землю — это будет считаться автоматическим проигрышем». 

«Никакого оружия?» предлагает он. 

«Никакого оружия» соглашается она. 

Они разделяются, чтобы занять места на противоположных сторонах озера. Первый шаг на водную гладь озера будет сигнализировать начало. 

Она не тратит время, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними. Она начинает бежать, позволяя её ловкости застать его врасплох. 

Как она и ожидала, он немедленно запрыгивает вверх на дерево, нависающее над озером и выпускает залп огня в её сторону, заставляя её остановиться и защитить себя с помощью Шуго Хакке. 

Огненная атака наконец иссякает, рассеивается, открывая его, стоящего на дереве, по-видимому, ожидая, когда она сделает следующий шаг, даже не смотря на то, что у него есть тактическое преимущество. 

«Ты дерёшься не серьёзно», обвиняет его она, хотя она также знает, что он скорее всего просто пытается её для начала прощупать. 

«Ты тоже», говорит он, постукивая пальцем чуть ниже виска.  
  
Она улыбается. «Бьякуган. Водяные иглы». Она выпускает чакру, заставляя воду вздыбиться. Концентрирует чакру вокруг капель воды, формируя из них иглы, острые, как сенбон. 

Он отбивает первоначальную атаку с помощью огня, пар на секунду ослепляет его. 

Она посылает в него новую атаку, заставляя его спрыгнуть обратно на воду и она не прекращает атаковать. 

В приступе отваги он перестаёт убегать, чтобы встретить её атаку, его руки быстро формируют печати. Огромный огненный дракон закручивается, оживая, и пожирает водяные иглы и теперь она видит, что он начал принимать её чуть-чуть всерьёз. 

Она вынуждена сделать сальто назад, это стоит ей с трудом заработанных метров и она рассеивает дракона своим Шуго Хакке снова. Угли падают в озеро, посылая вверх дымный след. Она не ждёт, когда всё прочистится, вместо этого она бежит обратно, чтобы восстановить отвоёванную дистанцию между ними. 

Но он делает сальто назад, сохраняя преимущество. «Эта твоя техника довольно проблематичная» кричит он ей. 

Защитная техника, её собственного изобретения, непробиваемая никакими джютсу. «А ты ожидал, что я к этому времени буду в воде барахтаться?» отвечает она. 

Он улыбается ей вместо ответа, начиная формировать печати руками. Головы в форме демонов в голубом огне появляются вокруг него, от этого джютсу исходит весьма зловещая энергия. 

Теперь она знает, что он переключился в атакующий режим. Что только сейчас они по-настоящему начали матч. 

Он посылает демонов прямо на неё. 

Она уклоняется от огненных голов, хотя, они кружат очень близко вокруг неё и она видит, что он намеряно пытается сохранить дистанцию с ней. Она понимает, что если так продолжится — у неё нет шансов. Ей нужно попасть в радиус действия тайджютсу перед тем, как она выдохнется. Она позволяет огню подойти поближе, перед тем как завертеться в Кайтен, чтобы быстро растворить его. С остатками огня, всё ещё кружащимися вокруг неё, она заново концентрирует свою чакру вокруг себя, формируя острые воронки воды и направляет их острой стороной в сторону Сусуму. 

Он отпрыгивает назад, быстро метая огненные шары, чтобы задержать водяной сенбон и она использует эту возможность, пока её отвлекающий манёвр работает.   
  
В тот момент, когда он как раз собирается снова увеличить дистанцию между ними, ей удаётся ударить его сконцентрированной в ладони чакрой. 

Сила удара заставляет его перелететь через всё озеро, но он успевает вытянуть руку над водой, заставляя себя замедлиться до тех пор пока ему не удаётся оттолкнуться нормально и снова подняться на ноги. 

Она улыбается, гордая, что первый удар остался за ней, но она так же видит, что он не двигается так быстро, как должен был бы. Его реакция чуть медленнее, чем ожидается от джоунина. К тому же, он ещё не использовал элемент земли. _Он всё ещё поддаётся мне_. Не теряя ни минуты, она начинает преследовать его, когда он делает сальто назад, выпуская в неё новый столп огня. Но с неё хватит — драться с ним издалека. 

Она собирает чакру вокруг кулаков для своей фирменной атаки львов-близнецов, используя их, чтобы заслониться от шквального огня и, наконец, ей удаётся сократить дистанцию. Она выбрасывает кулак в его сторону, края её джютсу едва виднеются по контуру ладоней, но этого достаточно, чтобы выкачать чакру из его руки. 

Он издаёт короткий гортанный звук. Быстро прикладывает свою не задетую руку к воде и, внезапно, она уже летит прямо вверх, подброшенная грязевым столбом. 

Но до того, как она успевает потерять равновесие, она соскакивает со столба. 

Но так же быстро грязь и камни сбивают её в воздухе, и она летит грудью вперёд прямо в воду. 

Ей удаётся упасть на руку, приподняв правую сторону вверх и близко припадая к воде, ей удаётся остаться на поверхности. Боль расползается по её руке и правой стороне от силы удара, который, вероятно, оставил её с синяками и царапинами. Она снова фокусирует внимание на нём, но едва успевает заметить печати. 

Появляется ещё один дракон, на этот раз из грязи, веток и лесного мусора. Он направляет этого монстра вверх прямо над ней, его глаза и пасть фокусируются чётко на ней. А затем он резко падает вниз, его вес обрушивается прямо на неё. Хвост оборачивается вокруг. 

Она закручивается в Кайтен, но на этот раз понимает, что это слишком для неё. Она не чувствует водяную опору под собой, вся масса дракона слишком большая, чтобы удерживать равновесие при этом выполняя одну из самых сложных техник её клана. Её ноги проваливаются в воду и она понимает, что проиграла. Она позволяет себе погрузиться дальше в пучину озера и дракон или то, что осталось от него, распадается. 

Комки грязи падают вокруг неё, просачиваясь сквозь поверхность воды. Она выплывает наверх, делая большой вдох. 

Сусуму уже рядом, предлагает ей свою руку. 

Она с благодарностью её принимает и позволяет ему вытащить себя на поверхность. 

Вместе они идут на берег и прислоняются к тенистому дереву. 

Она замечает, что он так же сильно запыхался как и она. 

«Ты не ранена?» спрашивает он, осматривая её. 

«Я в порядке. А как насчёт тебя?» Она кивком показывает на его живот, куда ударила его своим Hakke Kuushou.

«Я буду в порядке». 

После того как она перевела дух, она вспоминает, что беспокоило её на протяжении всего их матча. «Ты только в самом конце стал биться серьёзно». 

Он усмехается и качает головой. «Прости. Я не хотел тебя поранить». 

«Ты меня почти не коснулся», невесело бормочет она. «... И ты позволил мне ударить тебя. Я знаю, что ты можешь двигаться быстрее».

Его улыбка исчезает, а на щеках появляется румянец. 

Она хмурится на это его странное выражение лица. «Мне не нужно столько форы. Ты что не дооцениваешь меня?»

«Аа...нет, нет». Он отрицательно качает головой и говорит тихо, а не резко. Странно. 

«Что ты тогда можешь сказать в своё оправдание?» спрашивает она с шутливой серьёзностью и любопытством. Ей не нравится как прошёл их матч, но в конце концов, она всё равно проиграла, поэтому ей наверное не следует сердиться, что он сделал ей послабление в самом начале.

Он подносит руку ко рту, потирая пальцами румянец на щеке. Отводит взгляд, будто что-то вспоминая. «Ты была такая крутая и я засмотрелся». 

Она несколько раз просто молча моргает. 

«Я просто немного отвлёкся, наблюдая за тобой». Он смотрит на неё виновато. «Это получилось не специально. Прошу, прости меня. В будущих спаррингах я постараюсь концентрироваться лучше». 

Она слышит искренность в его голосе. Его комплимент впервые заставляет её покраснеть от смущения. Она опускает глаза. «Наблюдая за мной?» тихо переспрашивает она. 

«Даа». Когда я увидел, как ты выходишь невредимой из пламени и вокруг тебя повсюду клубится пар, ты выглядела довольно... горячо». 

Её челюсть чуть ли не отвисает до земли, она смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, смущение сменяется внезапным замешательством. «Сусуму-кун!» укоризненно говорит она. Её ещё ни разу в жизни не называли «горячей» и она понятия не имеет как к этому относиться. Прилагательное кажется почти непрошенным, бесцеремонным, определённо не подходящим такой как она. «Не говори таких вещей!» Она обнимает себя за плечи и хмурится, пытаясь унять жар на шее. 

Он просто широко ей улыбается. Реакция, которая ей совсем не нравится. 

Она закрывает лицо не в состоянии видеть, как он смотрит на неё и опускается на коленки. «Никогда такого больше не говори», бормочет она сквозь пальцы. 

Она чувствует, как он садится рядом с ней. Он вздыхает. «Я же серьёзно, Хината. Биться против Бьякугана это действительно нечто...» Когда она не отвечает, он продолжает, «Если бы я не использовал Dosekiryuu в конце, мне бы пришлось вступить с тобой в рукопашный бой. И даже если чакры у меня было достаточно, мы оба знаем, как бы это всё закончилось». 

Она выглядывает из-за ладошек и вопросительно смотрит на него. _Он что намекает на то, что я бы победила его в тайджютсу?_

«Я видел технику Восемь Триграмм Шестьдесят Четыре Ладони в исполнении твоего покойного кузена. От такого не уклониться». 

Она слегка улыбается при упоминании Неджи. Она всё ещё живо помнит его изящную и смертоносную силу. Она не уверена, сравнялась ли она с ним сейчас. Неджи навсегда останется для неё одним из примеров для подражания. «Ну, ты никогда наверняка не знаешь. Может, ты вполне мог бы выиграть». 

Он качает головой.  
  
Они сидят там ещё немного, в тихой компании друг друга, слушая как ветерок дует сквозь листву над ними. Она слышит щебетание птиц, треск ветвей на ветру, шелест кустарников и травы. 

И это так отличается от компании Наруто... когда лёгкий разговор может перескакивать от случайного обмена фразами к бесконечному одноличному болтанию Наруто о том о сём...и лёгкий смех, который удивлял даже её саму...

Ей нужно двигаться вперёд. 

Её сердце всё ещё болит. Ужасно. 

И она знает, что Сусуму заслуживает лучшего. Такой хороший парень как он, заслуживает кого-то лучше неё. 

Она поворачивается к нему. 

Он смотрит на траву под ногами, с грустным выражением лица и она догадывается, что они оба чувствуют перемену настроения между ними. 

«Сусуму-кун?» тихо спрашивает она. 

Он встречается с ней взглядом. Его плечи и грудь поднимаются и опускаются в одном длинном выдохе. «...Что ты думаешь, Хината? О нас». 

Она хочет двигаться вперёд. Но не так. Не используя Сусуму, когда он серьёзен по отношению к ней, а она к нему нет. Не так, когда она не чувствует никакого желания прикасаться к нему, проводить больше времени с ним, чем с её друзьями, ближе узнать его. Он просто не привлекает её в этом смысле. 

Как она может сказать ему это? 

Она сглатывает нервозность. Ей нельзя сейчас уйти в смущение. Он заслуживает самого лучшего от неё. Даже если это конец. «Ты мне нравишься как друг». Её голос мягче, суровее, чем ей того хотелось бы. Звучит печальнее, чем она когда-либо могла себе представить. 

Его лицо не поменялось. Он слегка кивает и отводит глаза. 

Она наблюдает за ним, готовая ответить на любые его вопросы. Она не хочет объяснять то, что объяснять не нужно. Она не хочет напоминать ему о своём отказе, не тогда, когда он показал свою привязанность к ней так явно. 

Он снова кивает, продолжая смотреть на землю. Потом медленно поднимается на ноги и она встаёт за ним следом. Он смотрит ей в глаза и уныние на его красивом лице ей видеть довольно тяжело. 

Сложно принять, что это она причина этого. 

Сложно осознать, что конец наступил так быстро. 

«Мне понравилось проводить время с тобой, Хината». 

«Мне тоже». _Прости._ Слова висят на кончике её языка, но она сдерживает их. «Сусуму-кун...» Она смотрит на него с искренностью, надеясь, что он поймёт то, что она действительно хочет сказать. «Спасибо, что дал мне шанс». _Я не заслуживала тебя. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Мне бы хотелось влюбится в тебя. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы были счастливы вместе, я надеюсь, ты найдёшь кого-то идеального для тебя. Спасибо, что стал моим первым._

Его губы складываются в нечто похожее на улыбку, но не совсем, прежде, чем он окончательно успокаивается. Он берёт её руки в свои, поглаживая большими пальцами её пальчики перед тем как отпустить. «Береги себя, Хината». 

«Ты тоже, Сусуму-кун» тихо отвечает она, понимая, что ей больше не доведётся испытать его прикосновения. 

Он легко кивает, тень лежит на его лице. «Увидимся ещё раз как-нибудь». Он отталкивается от земли, запрыгивая на дерево и направляется обратно в деревню. 

Её сердце сжимается в груди. Глаза начинает щипать. В конечностях появляется слабость. У неё не хватает терпения сейчас разбираться в своих чувствах, поэтому она просто позволяет им быть.

Медленно она уходит домой. 

*

  
Она знает, что поступила правильно. 

Она знает, возможно, даже лучше чем кто-либо ещё, что надеяться впустую, думать, что у тебя есть шанс, только, чтобы быть в последствии разочарованным — болезненнее всего. Хорошо, что она рассталась с Сусуму, и что он проявил дальновидность и поговорил с ней заранее.

Потому что если бы этого не произошло...

Она скорее всего так и продолжила бы встречаться с ним. Продолжала ждать, что что-то произойдёт. Продолжала убеждать себя, что она в конечном итоге влюбится в него. 

Возможно, это именно то, что изначально думал и Наруто. Что он в конечном итоге почувствует что-то бо́льшее к ней, поэтому он её так и не отверг. И в общем, она никогда не давала ему возможности должным образом отказать ей. Она ведь так и не призналась ему снова. 

Она не может винить его за это. 

Это не его вина, что она так долго держалась за него.

Удивительно, что он до сих пор относился к ней как к отличному другу. Наруто действительно такой хороший. 

  
...Почему она не может перестать думать о нём?

Почему она всё ещё думает о нём так много?

  
  
*

Она смотрит на себя в зеркало. 

Уже давненько она так себя не чувствовала. Будто она слишком смуглая. Будто её волосы слишком грубо смотрятся на фоне её кожи и глаз.  
  
Ей всегда нравился цвет её волос, потому что она унаследовала его от своей матери. 

Она разделяет чёлку посередине, затем перекидывает часть волос через голову, чтобы создать впечатление удлинённой чёлки, обрамляющей её лицо. Она хмурится. Ей всё ещё кажется неправильным выставлять напоказ свой лоб. Даже при том, что запечатывание проклятой печатью было запрещено три года назад. 

А что если она подстрижётся? Может это придаст её облику свежести?

Она заворачивает волосы кверху, чтобы посмотреть как это будет выглядеть и поворачивается из стороны в сторону. Сложно сказать. Возможно, она снова будет выглядеть как во времена её генинства, как ребёнок. 

Но, может быть, от этого она будет выглядеть милее, более яркой, как Руми.

Она позволяет волосам рассыпаться по плечам и моргает в неверии. 

О чём она думает?

Стрижка — это классический признак разбитого сердца. Все будут спрашивать её, что случилось. 

Пока никто не знает, что она и Сусуму расстались. Зато, кажется, почти все вокруг знают, что она пытается забыть Наруто. 

Ей следует поговорить с кем-нибудь обо всём, что произошло за последнюю неделю, прежде чем она сделает что-то неожиданное, например, резко изменит прическу. 

Прежде чем она сможет окончательно накрутить себя ещё сильней, она заставляет себя отправиться в больницу к единственной подруге, которая понимает её чувства лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. 

*

  
  
Сакура сказала ей, что не будет работать сегодня, но всё выглядит наоборот. 

Она сидит зарытая глубоко в архивах вместе с ассистентской, свитки и книги сложены в стопки для дальнейшего изучения. Сакура очевидно всё ещё находится в рабочем режиме, её зелёные глаза сканируют полку за полкой в поисках нужного ей названия. 

«Я не вовремя?» зовёт её Хината. 

Ниндзя-медик оглядывается. «Ааа, что уже так поздно?» Она закусывает губу, оглядывая беспорядок, явно не желая оставлять своё нынешнее занятие. 

«Мы можем пойти в другой раз», предлагает она. 

«Нет», Сакура отвечает быстро, коротко. «Я не забыла про тебя, Хината. Я ждала этого весь день. Просто потеряла счёт времени. Это может подождать». Она отряхивает руки и поворачивается к своей ассистентке. «Тогда, Томоко-чан, я пойду. Тебе тоже следует пойти домой уже становится поздно. А завтра мы продолжим». 

Ассистентка качает головой. «Я хочу ещё немного поискать прежде чем пойти домой. Хорошо поработали сегодня, Сакура-сан». 

«Ты тоже, Томоко-чан. Увидимся завтра!»

«До завтра!»

Сакура аккуратно обходит груду сваленных свитков и присоединяется к ней. 

«Ты уверена?» Спрашивает Хината. «Похоже, что вы работаете над чем-то сложным». 

Она вздыхает. «Мне просто нужно найти кое-что из медицинских записей. Это не сложно, просто раздражает. В конце концов мы их найдём». 

Хината кивает, молчаливо соглашаясь с решительным настроем Сакуры. Они отправляются в маленькую идзакаю, одно из любимых мест Сакуры, которое она часто посещает с Цунаде поздно ночью. Это не то место, в котором обычно привыкла бывать Хината, но ей нравится, что здесь тише, чем в других барах, и сохраняется более традиционная атмосфера.

После обычного обмена любезностями, они сделали заказ и Сакура возобновила разговор с _довольно_ ожидаемого вопроса. «Как поживает Сусуму-сан?»

Хината замирает, собирая вместе свои чувства и мысли, перед тем как перейти сразу к делу. «Мы... расстались около недели назад». 

«Ой». Сакура сначала смотрит на неё, а затем её взгляд начинает блуждать вокруг, очевидно, пытаясь придумать хороший ответ. «...Как ты?» осторожно спрашивает она. 

Уже прошло несколько дней с их спарринга. Несколько дней, как она снова стала свободной. Несколько дней для того, чтобы начать сомневаться в своём решении. И она ненавидит себя за это. «Забавно...» тихо начинает она. «Я сама закончила наши отношения, но мне по прежнему грустно». После их разрыва ей пришлось столкнуться с новыми чувствами. Помимо попытки забыть Наруто, к этому прибавились и новые чувства и всё вместе это стало ещё более подавляющим — результат, которого она не ожидала.

Она выходит из задумчивости, поднимая глаза и обнаруживает, что Сакура внимательно наблюдает за ней. 

Она продолжает, «Я не была влюблена в него и...он сказал мне, что не хочет продолжать встречаться, если я не настроена серьёзно». 

«Хмм...так, ты ничего к нему не чувствовала?» 

Она качает головой. «Но я хотела... Сусуму-кун был очень милый. Он действительно хороший человек. И я не знаю... правильно ли я поступила. Я начинаю думать, что может быть мне следовало дать этим отношениям чуть больше времени». 

Сакура опирается локтем на стол, подпирая щёку рукой. «...Можно я спрошу..?» начинает она несколько нерешительно. «Это ... из-за Наруто?»

Знакомый болезненный узел закручивается в её животе, ощущение отчаяния, когда его имя всплывает в сознании. «Это так сложно, Сакура-чан. Я так стараюсь забыть его», шепчет она.

Воздух замирает между ними, словно наполняясь её признанием. 

Сакура опускает глаза, невидящий взгляд падает на половицы. «Не могу представить, Хината. Если бы... если бы Саске-кун был...» Она хмурится и вздыхает. «Не знаю, что он делает и с кем проводит время, но я бы не смогла видеть его с...»

Хината думала, что с неё уже достаточно слёз. Она пообещала себе, что больше не будет плакать, но ... Она сглатывает слёзы и заставляет жжение в глазах уняться. 

«Ты такая сильная, Хината», бормочет она. 

«Я...Я не думаю. Мне...мне так одиноко...»

Сакура хмурится ещё сильнее. Она цокает языком, внезапный огонь вспыхивает в глазах. «Он такой идиот. Он реально просто такой идиот». 

Хината несогласно качает головой. «Мы обе знаем, что это не так». 

Она только корчит гримасу. «Хината, мне действительно кажется, что ему даже не нравится Руми», говорит она чуть громче шёпота. 

«Сакура-чан», предупреждающе говорит она. Последнее, что ей надо сейчас — это бессмысленная надежда. 

«Прости... но я чувствую, что мне не с кем этим поделиться. Я беспокоюсь по поводу его девушки. Руми-чан хорошая, но ей только 19 и она не знает его так, как мы». 

«Больше трёх месяцев», бормочет она. «Они встречаются уже довольно долго». 

Сакура издаёт звук похожий на фырканье. «Он не знает, что значит любовь». 

«...Уверена...Руми-сан учит его...» Она чувствует будто весь воздух разом высосали из лёгких. 

Сакура смотрит на неё зелёными глазами, её взгляд такой же острый и анализирующий как и обычно, даже несмотря на то, что она уже почти допила своё сакэ. «Я знаю, что ты не особенно любишь пить, но, Хината, сегодня ты пьёшь. Я угощаю». Сакура подзывает официанта, заказывая ещё одну бутылку умешу.

Она не спорит с выбором Сакуры. Может, это как раз то, что ей нужно. Может быть, ей просто нужно на мгновение, чтобы всё успокоилось, её чувства притупились, её воспоминания и мысли рассеялись и на секунду затихли.

Сливовый кисло-сладкий алкогольный напиток разливается по венам. Один запах от него заставляет её раскраснеться. Одна маленькая чашка и она чувствует как её разум покрывает пелена. Биение сердца учащается, придавая всему, что она видит странное сияние. «Спасибо», бормочет Хината и даже чувствует, что сейчас, возможно, она даже сможет улыбнуться. 

Сакура качает головой, заправляя прядь розовых волос за ухо. Она делает ещё один глоток своего напитка. «Насчёт Сусуму-сана, я не могу сказать тебе сделала ли ты верный выбор или нет». Она виновато смотрит на Хинату. «Если тебе действительно хочется знать, что я думаю...может быть начать встречаться с кем-то было слишком поспешным решением. Просто...если бы это была я... Я просто не думаю, что я смогла бы встречаться с кем-то серьёзно если бы это был не Саске-кун. Он мотивировал меня, он изменил меня, он часть того, кем я являюсь сегодня и мне было бы не легко отпустить его, даже если бы я попыталась». 

Хината делает длинный глоток, надеясь, что алкоголь смоет прочь все её чувства, чувства, которые так болезненно близки к тому, что только что описала Сакура. Она ставит свою чашку на стол и делает глубокий вдох, когда теплота распространяется по всем её конечностям. «Возможно...возможно, это было слишком рано...но я просто не хочу так больше себя чувствовать...я знаю, что это ужасно с моей стороны, прекрасно знаю, но когда я была с Сусуму-куном, я чувствовала себя чуть лучше...по крайней мере, мне было лучше, чем сейчас. Мне было не так одиноко, когда я была с ним. Он отвлекал меня...от мыслей о Наруто-куне». Ей не нравится как внутри всё ещё появляется напряжение от упоминания его имени. Ей не нравится, что у неё всё ещё возникает ощущение, что она никогда не может забыть его. «Сусуму-кун заставлял меня чувствовать себя так, будто у меня есть шанс на любовь». 

Сакура с сочувствием кивает. Её рот сжимается в плотную линию. 

Теперь, высказывая вслух все свои мысли, все мысли, которые до этого крутились у неё в голове и до этого не имели смысла, внезапно привели её к определённой ясности. «Что если Сусуму-кун и был тот самый единственный для меня?»

Розоволосая моргает и закусывает губу. «...Но ты сказала, что тебя к нему не влекло». 

Она пристально пялится в свою чашку, представляя в голове лицо Сусуму. «Но я хотела, чтобы меня к нему влекло, и возможно ведь, что в конце концов это бы и сучилось?»

Сакура слегка наклоняет голову вбок, хмурится, задумавшись. Потом вздыхает. «Наверное, точно сказать нельзя...но, Хината». Она ждёт, когда они встретятся взглядами, чтобы продолжить. «Ты _действительно_ хочешь влюбиться в него?» 

Вопрос застаёт её врасплох и заставляет вспомнить пытливые вопросы Наруто неделю назад. Она не знает. Алкоголь конечно не помогает прояснить это, но даже если бы она не была пьяна, ей кажется, что она бы всё равно не смогла распознать всё чего она хочет. Её мысли, её страхи — это всё что у неё есть. «Я могу никогда не встретить никого такого же милого как Сусуму-кун». 

Сакура рьяно трясёт головой. «Это не правда, Хината, да там полно хороших парней». 

Может быть так и есть. Но она не настолько общительная как Ино, не так умна как Сакура. Она не встречает так много людей как они, и обычно она, как правило, избегает ситуаций, которые вынуждают её говорить с незнакомцами. Одно усилие: открыться Сусуму — было слишком для неё. «Я просто не думаю, что кто-то будет так же терпелив со мной как он...он сказал, что готов ждать, когда я буду готова». 

Сакура залпом выпивает целую чашку умешу. Она ставит чашку на стол и пристально смотрит на Хинату. «Но ты с ним уже рассталась». 

Самонадеянно с её стороны думать, что Сусуму всё ещё захочет её вернуть. Но если она извинится, если объяснит ему свои чувства, расскажет сколько всего она ценит в нём...

«Что, если бы Наруто и Руми-чан расстались. Что бы ты сделала?»

Она чувствует неприятное давление в висках, раздражающее напряжение в ногах, перерастающее в горячее отчаяние. «Зачем ты спрашиваешь о таком?» осведомляется она, низким голосом, чтобы замаскировать проснувшуюся боль внутри неё. «Ты знаешь, что Наруто-кун меня не любит». Бездумно она наливает себе очередную чашку алкоголя. «Я-я не в его вкусе, я не милая, не сексуальная, не яркая». Она делает большой глоток умешу, позволяя его крепкому огню сжечь её уныние. _Забыть_. Она просто хочет забыть обо всём этом, даже если только на сегодня. 

Сакура выглядит искренне полной сочувствия и Хината понимает, что алкоголь делает их обоих более свободными в том, что они говорят. «Знаешь, Хината», говорит она почти неслышно, мягкость её голоса вызывает у неё любопытство. «Ты знаешь...я действительно думала, что ты ему нравишься». 

Хината мгновенно качает головой, на секунду вспоминая всё, что он когда-либо сказал или сделал, что дало ей надежду. Она отпивает ещё немного, чтобы стереть эти воспоминания, хотя бы на эту минуту. 

«Если в его вкусе...милые, сексуальные и яркие... Мне кажется, что ты такая и есть! Даже больше, чем Руми-чан, во всяком случае. 

Она поднимает глаза и недоверчиво смотрит на Сакуру. «Пожалуйста», бормочет она, снова качая головой. «Я ... думала, что он относился ко мне лучше чем к другим, но ... о-он просто не хотел делать мне больно». Её сердце вздрагивает при воспоминании об их последней встрече. «Я думаю, он знал, что я...что я люблю его...но он не знал, как мне отказать. Или, может быть, он пытался понять, сможет ли он полюбить меня в ответ».

Сакура хмурится. «Оу...Я думала... Не знаю, может, на самом деле я никогда его хорошо и не понимала...» Со стоном говорит она. «Но я просто думала, что Наруто...не знаю. Прошло столько времени, когда мы с ним проводили время вместе и я была так занята... Я правда думала, что он...»

«Я тоже так думала...раньше». Хината закрывает глаза и допивает свою вторую чашку. Сжечь, сжечь, сжечь всё подчистую... «...Если бы ты узнала, что Саске-сан встречается с кем-то, что бы ты сделала?»

Сакура издаёт неожиданно громкий, невесёлый смешок. «Я бы не смогла этого вынести», отвечает она. «Я бы боролась, чтобы вернуть его. Я _знаю_ , что агрессивная и... Я бы просто не смогла сдаться». Сакура прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, а затем убирает волосы назад. «Ох, чёрт...возможно я бы даже подралась с Саске-куном». Она делает глоток третьей порции своего напитка. «Не хочу об этом думать...»

Хината всегда знала, что Сакура кардинально отличалась от неё. Начиная от характера до боевого стиля, они всегда были противоположностями. И сейчас, когда только тепло алкоголя удерживает приливы одиночества, зависти и восхищения в рамках — эти различия восхищают её. 

«Он оставил меня с обещанием... Я даже Наруто об этом не рассказывала... но ты знаешь, Саске-кун и я... мы понимаем друг друга... просто смотря друг на друга. Когда мы смотрим друг на друга...» Сакура смотрит прямо в глаза Хинате и из стороны в сторону водит пальцем между ними. «Я чувствую, что понимаю его. И он понимает меня. Ему не нужно ничего говорить...ему не нужно ко мне прикасаться и я просто... Я просто чувствовала, что _знаю_. Знаю, что он хочет сказать. Или, что он думает». Она делает ещё один глоток, осушая чашку. Она стонет. Алкоголь наконец, кажется, ударил ей в голову. «Я так по нему соскучилась». 

Хината закрывает лицо руками. Сакура говорит о себе, но это очень похоже на то, что она чувствовала раньше. Раньше она чувствовала себя именно так с Наруто. Раньше она думала, что они понимают друг друга. Раньше ей казалось, что между ними есть что-то особенное. «Как ты можешь так точно знать, что это не одностороннее чувство?» бормочет она. 

«Аргх. Ну, наверное, наверняка я никогда не смогу сказать точно, пока не спрошу его напрямую». 

Она чувствует, как плывёт её голова, её мысли разбегаются, замедляясь, когда алкоголь начинает расходится по организму. «Сакура-чан... может мне подстричься?»

«Что?!»

Она задумчиво теребит свои волосы, но в данный момент почти ничего не думает. Она поднимает концы волос. «Коротко? Думаешь так я буду ярче? Мне пойдёт?»

«Зачем, Хината?»

Она пожимает плечами. «Пожалуй, тогда не буду». 

«...Ты можешь, если тебе хочется». 

Может, это поможет ей чувствовать себя не так тяжело. Может, это физически поможет убрать вес с её плеч. 

«А знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать?»

Она переводит глаза на Сакуру и отпускает концы волос. 

«Тебе надо сказать Наруто всё, что ты думаешь». 

«Чт... Нет». Сразу появляется соблазн налить себе ещё порцию умешу и она берёт бутылку, прикидывая, что с ней будет, если она выпьет ещё одну чашку. 

«Тебе следует сказать ему, что ему будет лучше с тобой. Сказать, что ему следует расстаться с Руми-чан и...»

«Нет, Сакура-чан, нет, я бы никогда так не сделала». Она машет рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.

«Почему нет? Борись за своего мужчину», заявляет она. Очевидно, что Сакура так бы и сделала ради Саске. 

Хината бы сражалась... если бы Наруто собиралась убить террористическая группировка, но это далеко не так. «...Это просто не для меня. И Наруто-кун не...он не мой...» рассуждает она. Не смотря на то, что она пьяна, она рада, что всё ещё сохраняет чувство собственного достоинства.

Сакура просто смеётся. «Было время... Мне казалось, что Наруто вёл себя как твой». 

«Вёл себя как?» спрашивает она, не совсем понимая. 

«Вёл себя как _твой мужчина_ ». Сакура поворачивается и подзывает официанта, заказывая принести ещё бутылку. 

Хината снова отрицательно качает головой, отгоняя все воспоминания с дня рождения Сусуму. «Я же говорила, что он просто чувствовал будто должен как-то опекать меня, потому что он знал, что он мне нравится». Она решается выпить третью чашку. Если остановится после этого, утром она ещё сможет чувствовать себя хорошо. 

«Угх. Как глупо». 

Хината ждёт, что Сакура сейчас объяснит, но она не проясняет, что именно глупо: её интерпретация действий Наруто или сами действия Наруто. «Что именно глупо?» 

«Наруто сам по себе глупый». 

Хината улыбается даже учитывая то, что она не согласна. «Это я глупая». 

«Ты не глупая», фыркает она. Она наполняет себе четвёртую чашку и так же быстро выпивает её. 

Хината повторяет за ней, тоже делая глоток из своей чашки. «Так и есть. Я не правильно его поняла. Мне не следовало бегать за ним так долго». 

Сакура неодобрительно цокает языком. «Ты никогда не _бегала_ за ним». 

«Ну хорошо, я знаю, что не _бегала_ , но...ты знаешь как говорят, что любовь слепа? Я не могу сказать, что была слепа...но может скорее у меня было что-то типа тунельного зрения...» Всё, что она видела был только Наруто. Она даже задаётся смутным вопросом, не слишком ли привыкла к этому. И как долго теперь понадобится, чтобы отучиться от этого? 

«Нет. Нет, нет, нет, ты сама знаешь, что это не правда! Это...нет. Что ты такое говоришь, Хината? Любовь не слепа! Любовь она...любовь она все-видящая! И любовь это совсем не туннельное зрение! Она как....как ястреб Саске-куна!»

Она соглашается. 

Она никогда не чувствовала себя слепой. 

Ни разу, с Наруто. 

Всё было таким живым — каждый момент, каждое слово, каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд. 

«Быть влюблённой — это как обладать ястребиным глазом. Я могу разглядеть его в толпе. Я могу видеть его чётко в фокусе. Каждая маленькая деталь мне ясна». Сакура наливает себе пятую чашку. «Так?»

Её глаза увлажняются. Щёки намокают. И рука тоже становятся мокрой. 

«Хината!» Сакура в панике начинает выхватывать салфетки для неё. «Не плачь, чёрт возьми, не плачь, всё хорошо», бормочет она. 

«Видишь, я такая глупая». Она утирает слёзы со щёк. «Я не хотела плакать снова и вот». Из глаз течёт будто из сломанного крана. Может, сегодня будет в последний раз. 

«Хината...» Сакура протягивает руку через стол, кладёт её на ладонь Хинаты, успокаивающе поглаживая её. 

«Сакура-чан, а что если...что если я никогда не смогу влюбиться снова? Что если никогда не полюблю никого так, как я люблю Наруто-куна?» Страх, страх который она не хотела даже озвучивать, сжимает её сердце и всё внутри начинает гореть. Непрошенные слёзы выступают сами собой, скатываясь из глаз. Что если она никогда не сможет забыть его? Что если никогда не найдёт что-то, что могло бы сравниться с чувствами, которые она испытывала к нему так долго. 

Сакура не отвечает и Хината не видит её из-за тумана, застилающего глаза. Она поглаживает ладошку Хинаты большим пальцем, эта ласка успокаивает её расшалившиеся эмоции. 

«П-прости, я не хотела плакать». Она всхлипывает, заикаясь бормоча извинения и пытается взять себя в руки. 

Сакура тут же отрицает. «Плакать — это нормально, Хината...»

Она качает головой, вытирая лицо насухо. «Мне нельзя больше плакать. Я уже вдоволь наплакалась. Я устала плакать». 

Сакура тихо вздыхает. «Давай пойдём отсюда, хорошо? Это всё алкоголь. Прогуляемся и ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше». Она оплачивает счёт и помогает ей подняться на ноги. 

Они обе выходят из идзакаи. 

Она чувствует странное оцепенение внутри, депрессия отошла на задний план. «Спасибо, что сходила со мной сегодня, Сакура-чан». 

«Конечно, в любое время, Хината. Я провожу тебя домой». 

Они идут рука об руку. Это по-странному слишком близко, чем она привыкла, но определённо утешающе. Её наполняет признательность. Она бы никогда не смогла открыться и поведать свои страхи кому бы то ещё. Любой другой осудил бы её, она в этом определённо уверена и никто другой бы не смог понять её. Она благодарна Сакуре за товарищеские отношения. Она благодарна, что Сакура первой проявила инициативу и стала общаться после войны, потому что с тех пор они стали очень близки. И сегодняшний вечер был один из многих таких посиделок, когда они утешали и подбадривали друг друга. 

«...то... разве это не она?... Хаа..я так и знал, я говорил тебе, что она лезбиянка». Голос слышится где-то позади них, вызывающе громкий, прорывается сквозь пелену её мыслей. 

Довольно забавно предполагать, что голос говорит о ней. Её раньше никогда не называли лесбиянкой. Она даже никогда не задумывалась об этом. Она оглядывается и замечает, что это же делает и Сакура. 

Её взгляд падает на Сусуму и затем на друга рядом с ним, который поглядывает с ухмылкой на неё и Сакуру. 

Алкоголь в крови позволяет ей никак не реагировать в ответ. Она стоит на месте, пялясь на своего бывшего, позволяя себе медленно осмыслить то, что друг Сусуму считает её лесбиянкой. Лесбиянкой потому что...

Он пялится на неё в ответ. Поворачивается к своему другу, потом снова поворачивается к ней. Его рот приоткрывается и слова вылетают громче, чем обычно. «Прости, он пьян и он становится раздражающим, когда напивается и начинает нести то, что на самом деле не думает, он не соображает о чём говорит, ну то есть, я имею в виду, что это вполне нормально если ты лесбиянка, я не приму это на свой счёт и это круто, то есть, чёрт, я пьян...»

Она не настолько пьяна, чтобы не понять всё, что он хочет сказать из первого предложения. Обычно Сусуму никогда так много не говорит на одном дыхании, никогда не сквернословит тоже. Она издаёт невольный смешок. 

Он легко улыбается ей, но его улыбка выглядит вымученной, из-за алкоголя или чего-то ещё, она не уверена. 

Сакура ослабляет хватку на её руке и она с запозданием понимает, что когда они только увидели их, Сакура сжала её руку сильнее.  
  
«Что не так с мои другом? Он же настоящая находка, ты что не видишь?» его друг кричит ей в лицо. 

Она только моргает в ответ. 

Хватка Сакуры снова становится сильней. Она подаётся вперёд, в воздухе мгновенно звенит её невысказанное предостережение. 

Это заставляет её адреналин подскочить. Она слегка сжимает запястье Сакуры в надежде её успокоить. А ведь всего секунду назад она чувствовала себя так хорошо.

Но его друг намёков не распознаёт. «Как можно устоять перед этим лицом?» Он указывает на голову Сусуму. 

«Перестань», Сусуму отмахивается от его руки в раздражении, от этого слишком сильно наклоняясь вперёд, скорее всего ужасно смущённый и определённо слишком пьяный. 

Друг указывает на их крепко сцепленные руки. «Смотри, Сусуму, красивые девушки всегда лесбиянки!» 

«Заткнись уже». 

Сакура остаётся настороженной рядом с ней и, возможно, благодаря ей, она чувствует себя в безопасности просто наблюдать за тем, как его друг болтает без умолку как клоун. Его слова доходят до неё и посылают едва заметный импульс в мозг о том, что Сусуму рассказал своему другу про их разрыв. Что его друг довольно скверно справляется с задачей утешения и то, и что она — причина, по которой он нуждается в утешении.

Она замечает как Сусуму не сводит с неё глаз и она недоумевает почему это. 

Друг поднимает пальцы в середине тирады. «Точно она одна из них, потому что она никогда не целовала тебя, едва обнимала, почти не касалась,...»

Он переводит глаза на своего друга, лицо внезапно побагровело. "Какого хрена, чувак, заткнись!"

Она вздрагивает от его вспышки, никогда раньше не слышав, чтобы он кричал, особенно с таким количеством ненормативной лексики, и Сакура отступает, крепко сжимая её.

«Пойдем», говорит Сакура, потянув её за руку, разворачивая их.

Но она не может сдвинуться с места. 

_Ах, я действительно сделала ему больно._

Она так и не попыталась узнать его. По настоящему не попыталась. 

Она никогда не хотела, чтобы он был рядом, всегда старалась избегать каких-либо проявлений нежности, кроме держания за руку, держалась в безопасности ссылаясь на приличия и привычную ей робость, не обращала внимание на барьер, который она каждый раз воздвигала между ними, делала вид, что у неё нет набора стандартов, которым он бы никогда не смог соответствовать, в глубине души она всегда сравнивала его с...

Она не пыталась. 

Не попыталась попытаться. 

Никогда на самом деле так и не попыталась двигаться дальше. 

Она подходит к нему, высвобождая свою руку из захвата Сакуры. 

«Хината...» начинает она, но Хината продолжает идти вперёд, пока он не поворачивается, замечая её приближение.

Его глаза расширяются, видя её. «Прос...»

Она хватает его за плечи и тянет вниз при этом вставая на цыпочки. Она поднимает подбородок, зажмуривается и...

Всё заканчивается менее чем за секунду. 

Она открывает глаза и слышит, как он издаёт тяжёлый выдох, как будто задержал дыхание. Его собственные глаза широко раскрыты, как будто он только что проснулся от удара грома.

Она опускается на пятки, собираясь отпустить его, но его руки обвивают её талию.

«Подожди», выдыхает он. 

Она замирает. 

Он наклоняется и она мгновенно чувствует разницу. Его губы мягко ласкают её, будто он хочет выпить её, почти ободряюще. 

Она вспоминает, что у него уже был опыт, и затем слабо задумывается: _«Это и есть настоящий поцелуй»._

«Хината!» Восклицает Сакура, пока его друг кричит: «Ооооооо даааааа!!» это возвращает её обратно сюда.

В общественное место. 

Прямо на глаза их друзей. 

Она отстраняется от него, моргая, сосредоточив внимание на земле, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки.

Она внезапно чувствует себя протрезвевшей. 

Он берёт её за руки. «Хината». 

Она тяжело моргает, глядя на тротуар. Её мозг колеблется между осознанием своего первого поцелуя и своего состояния, понимая, что нет, она всё ещё очень пьяна.

«Хината», повторяет он, чуть громче, не обращая внимания на возгласы и болтовню своего друга. 

Она продолжает смотреть на тротуар, но потом понимает, что не может делать это вечно. Поэтому она нерешительно поднимает на него глаза.

Мягкость в его выражении лица так сильно расходится с его прежним тоном, и это словно заземляет, становится якорем для бури внутри неё. «...Ты хочешь попробовать ещё раз со мной?»

Она слышит в его голосе столько надежды. 

Надежда. 

Она тоже хочет надеяться. 

Она кивает. 

Он слегка пожимает её ладошки, улыбка расползается на его лице. 

Она наблюдает за ним, зеркаля его улыбку, зная, что каким-то образом теперь она тоже причина его безудержного счастья. 

«Отлично, отлично, это просто прекрасно», бормочет он. 

Она видит, что улыбка не сходит с его лица и думает, что, возможно, это действительно всего лишь вопрос времени. Ещё через десять лет она сможет научиться любить кого-то ещё. Может и Сусуму. Она просто должна попробовать. Ей нужно просто стараться лучше.   
  
Просто нужно притворяться, пока не почувствует это. 

И пусть её сердце поначалу будет отставать от её действий, но в конце концов оно наверстает отставание, ведь так?

Он прикладывает руки к вискам, убирает волосы назад и смотрит поверх её головы на своего улюлюкающего друга. 

Хината пятится обратно к Сакуре.  
  
Сакура наблюдает за ней, слегка отвесив челюсть, широко раскрыв глаза и нахмурив брови.

Она слегка наклоняет голову, подмечая, что Сакура смотрит на неё с неодобрением. 

Сусуму успевает ухватить её за руку, прежде чем она отдалится от него, разворачивая её к себе. Он скользит рукой по её затылку, проводит пальцами по длине её волос, действие, которое кажется гораздо более нежным, более интимным, чем всё, что он когда-либо делал с ней раньше.

Это приятное и смутное ощущение. Может быть, именно так чувствует себя Акамару, когда его гладят.

«Чертовски красивая». Его шёпот на тон ниже, тише, жарче, чем обычно. 

Она понимает, что он действительно думает, что она красивая. Он действительно считает её такой. 

«Завтра первым же делом я зайду к тебе, хорошо?» Почти шепчет он. 

Она открывает глаза, только сейчас осознавая, что закрыла их и кивает. 

Он тяжело вздыхает, затем издаёт что-то похожее на разочарованный стон, его рука сжимает её руку. Потом у него врывается смешок. «Я так пьян. Прости. Я поговорю с тобой утром».

Она снова кивает. 

Он отпускает её и подходит к своему другу, который перекидывает руку вокруг его шеи. Он смеётся в ответ, и она отмечает, что это звучит так по-мальчишески.

Мило. 

Кажется, она ещё не потеряла привычку подмечать его хорошие черты. 

Она смотрит, как они уходят, прежде чем повернуться и направиться к Сакуре. Она снова слегка склоняет голову набок в немом вопросе. 

Сакура хмурится, нерешительно смотрит в землю, прежде чем, наконец, спросить: «Хината, ты уверена?»

«Нет». Ответ приходит настолько незамедлительно, категоричный и простой, что её это поражает. Слёзы наворачиваются на глаза быстрее, чем она может их сдержать.

Водка в его дыхании, перед тёмными окнами агентства недвижимости, перед Сакурой, перед тем шумным незнакомцем, под жёлтыми фонарями в пасмурную ночь. Два лица ближе, чем приемлемо, но внутри неё не было тепла.   
  
Только пассивное наблюдение.  
  
Только безвольное, удовлетворяющее чувство выполненного долга: она сделала то, что говорила себе сделать.

Ей кажется, что она не может дышать, будто её ударили в спину, только удар нанесла она сама, и она скручивается, ненавидя сморщенный комок сорняков, в который превратилась внутри. «Я-я просто хочу почувствовать себя лучше, Сакура-чан, я просто хочу перестать так себя чувствовать». Она вытирает горячие слёзы с глаз, и Сакура обнимает её, бормоча ей на ухо слова утешения.

  
****

Он возвращается в обед, когда у Сакуры было единственное время принять его за весь день и твёрдо кладёт свиток на её стол. Он смотрит на неё так серьёзно, как только может, чтобы она _поняла_ насколько он серьёзен. «Короче, со мной что-то не так, Сакура-чан. Я реально болен». 

Сакура переводит глаза со свитка на его лицо. «Ты ни дня в жизни не болел. Я видела твою медицинскую карту». 

«Я знаю». Он разворачивает свиток и снимает печать. 

Эти _штуки_ с характерным звуком появляются на бумаге. 

Она оба смотрят на них. 

После нескольких долгих секунд молчания Сакура снова переводит взгляд на Наруто. «Зачем тебе цветочные лепестки?» спрашивает она, раздражение звенит в её голосе. 

«Так вот что это такое?!» неверяще восклицает он, потому что он знает, что они, конечно, похожи именно на них, но так же он знает, что цветы в его рацион никогда не входили. «Не знаю, может кто-то меня разыгрывает, но если это так, хотел бы я знать их трюки. Это хрень какая-то, я блюю этими штуками последнюю, даже не знаю, неделю, наверное, и становится только хуже!»

«Хорошо, давай помедленнее, тебя тошнило...вот ими...» Она указывает на лепестки. 

«Ага». Он кивает головой, сильно хмурясь. «Курама говорит, что тоже не знает что происходит». 

Он спросил его перед тем, как идти сюда. Курама просто сказал ему, что его джинчурики всегда отличались отличным здоровьем, поэтому он не может знать, что происходит. 

Сакура глубоко вздыхает. Она снова запечатывает свиток. «Я сделаю анализы». Схватив планшет и бланк для записи, она снова поворачивается к нему и откашливается. «Мне нужно знать больше. Ты представляешь, что может быть этому причиной?»

«Нет», говорит он, в его голосе проскальзывает паника. Очевидно, что Сакура тоже не знает, что с ним происходит, и он не хочет признаваться в этом, но это пугает.

«Это происходит в какое-то определённое время дня? После еды или... когда просыпаешься утром?...»

Он задумывается. «Ну...в первый раз... я был дома. Ночью. После ужина». Он помнит, что Руми была у него. «А второй раз было прошлым вечером. Мы ужинали в популярном суши-ресторане. Меня вырвало там в туалете. Потом сразу после этого... когда я вернулся домой...» он морщится при воспоминании. «Потом, ещё позже вечером, тоже. Вчера меня рвало три раза».

Сакура кивает, записывая всё, что он говорит. «Что ты ел до того, как тебя впервые вырвало?»

«Нууу... Думаю это было якинику». 

«...Хорошо. Ты был с Руми?»

«Ну да». 

«Она тоже заболела?»

«Нет, она в порядке». 

«Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас?»

«Я чувствую...нормально, наверное». 

«Ни температуры, ни болей в животе, ни озноба?»

«Это происходит всегда внезапно, типа, сначала ничего не предвещает этого». Он смотрит на свою бывшую сокомандницу, надеясь найти на её лице какой-то знак того, что она понимает, что с ним происходит. 

Она выглядит сурово, будто о чём-то усиленно раздумывает. «То есть ты можешь просто разговаривать, а потом внезапно на тебя накатывает чувство тошноты?... Может, были какие-то запахи или ещё какие-то возможные триггеры, которые тебе вспоминаются, провоцирующие это? Что-то выбивающееся из обычного?»

«Да вроде ничего такого...»

«Ладно. Есть что-то ещё, что ты хочешь мне сказать?»

Он размышляет о том, что произошло прошлой ночью. Есть один момент. «Это как ... что бы это ни было... оно исходит из моей груди. Не столько из живота, типа... У меня есть несколько секунд, когда я чувствую, что не могу дышать. Особенно в третий раз прошлой ночью. Моя грудь очень сильно болела».

«Была ли это острая боль? Ноющая боль?»

Он колеблется, задумавшись. «Наверное, ноющая».

«Я сейчас тебя осмотрю». Она встает и обходит его кругом.

Он расстегивает кофту, чтобы облегчить ей осмотр.

Её руки светятся зелёным, и она водит ими над его обтянутой сеткой грудью. Её глаза смотрят на него сосредоточенно-отсутствующим взглядом, как будто она видит что-то, чего не видит он. «Твоя чакра... скопилась в груди». Её руки придвигаются ближе к нему. Она задумчиво наклоняет голову. И перемещает руки, начиная водить ими над его животом. «...А здесь ,кажется, всё в порядке». Её руки снова поднимаются наверх.

Всё это время он остается полностью неподвижным, ожидая, что она объяснит ему больше.

Но она этого не делает. Она отступает и возвращается к своему планшету, записывая мысли, которыми не делится с ним.

«Что мне делать?» наконец спрашивает он. 

«У тебя болезнь чакры, это мне точно понятно. Я вынуждена отозвать тебя со всех миссий до тех пор пока мы не разберёмся с этим». 

«Что?!» Он с силой ударяет руками по её столу от шока. Ему нужны миссии. Ему нужно и дальше проявлять себя на пользу деревни. Ему нужно продолжать работать, чтобы стать Хокаге. Он не может сидеть просто так, сложа руки. 

Сакура отвешивает ему грозный взгляд. «Мы не знаем, насколько серьёзно это может быть. Похоже, что твоя чакра вся перекручена вокруг дыхательных путей. Вопрос в том, что пока не ясно: защитная ли это функция или опасная для тебя. Любое усилие потенциально может усугубить ситуацию, и я не хочу, чтобы ты свалился посреди боя, потому что внезапно не сможешь дышать».

«Я был в порядке! Я тренировался всю неделю, просто в тот вечер и прошлым вечером меня стошнило, но сразу после этого я почувствовал себя лучше!»

«Нет, Наруто. Нам нужно мониторить твоё состояние. Скажи спасибо, что я не приказываю тебе лечь в больницу». Она многозначительно смотрит на него, словно подначивая его попробовать начать ей перечить и дальше. 

Он фыркает и побеждёно плюхается на стул. «Что я могу сделать или, может, выпить, чтобы поправиться?»

Сакура задумчиво изучает свои записи. «Следи за собой. Записывай всё, что ты ешь и делаешь. Не тренируйся. Если твоё состояние ухудшится, немедленно приходи в больницу».

Он прищуривается, хмурится, открывает рот, чтобы возразить, насчёт того, чтобы не тренироваться, но затем закрывает его. «… Что ты имеешь в виду под… всем? Типа как сходил в туалет, прошёлся по комнате?»

Она закатывает глаза. «Места, в которые ты ходишь, люди, с которыми ты разговариваешь! А! И никакого секса. Не вступай в какие-либо половые отношения или что-либо подобное, что приводит к оргазму, пока мы не выясним, с чем имеем дело».

Он напрягается, неловкость заставляет его зашипеть. «Я ничего подобного не делаю».

«Наруто», начинает Сакура, безжалостно глядя ему прямо в глаза. «Нет необходимости вести себя как ребёнок. Я медик. Как ты должно быть знаешь, оргазм нарушает контроль чакры. Ты же не хочешь задохнуться и умереть, делая это со своей девушкой. Это был бы весьма унизительный способ покинуть этот мир».

«Руми не ...»

«С учётом всего перечисленного, что ты _можешь_ делать, так это медитировать. Упорядочивай движение своей чакры как можно чаще. Держись подальше от действий или людей, которые приводят тебя в волнение, и просто старайся оставаться как можно более спокойным».

Он думает, что медитация уж лучше того, чтобы ничего не делать, но практически она говорит ему ничего не делать. Но он воздерживается от споров по этому поводу. Меньше всего он хочет, чтобы его поместили в больницу.

*

  
  
В ту ночь он рассказывает Руми всё, что Сакура сказала ему, за исключением части про секс. Это было бы слишком неудобно обсуждать.

«Тогда всё серьезно», обеспокоенно говорит она. «Она даже сняла тебя со всех миссий».

«Да, но Сакура даже не знает, что это такое. Может быть, всё не так уж плохо».

Руми оглядывает его. «Ты выглядишь и вправду в порядке. Но я думаю, лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.

«Да уж. Хотя я чувствую себя хорошо». 

«Надеюсь, это не что-то серьёзное».

«Ага. Но это отстой. Мне ничего нельзя делать».

Руми кивает. 

Между ними повисает тишина. 

Обычно, когда она приходит, они просто целуются и обнимаются друг с другом. Ему больше нельзя этого делать. Он и сам понял, что действительно было бы унизительно, если бы он умер на ней в любом состоянии раздетости, и то что происходило последние несколько раз, казалось, только подтверждали слова Сакуры. Как только они приближались к интимной близости, его начинало рвать. И, когда он делал это сам тоже...

В квартире так и стоит тишина. Он не очень любит тишину. О чём он обычно говорит?

«Наруто-кун?»

«А?»

«Ты правда чувствуешь себя хорошо?»

«Да! Я отлично себя чувствую!»

«Это хорошо. Надеюсь, эта болезнь просто пройдёт».

«Ага». 

Он чувствует, как снова наступает неловкая тишина. Он должен спросить её о её последних миссиях или о чём-то таком.

«Может, ты знаешь что может быть причиной того, что тебе становится плохо?»

«Нет...»

Теперь он действительно не знает, что сказать. Всякий раз, когда он спрашивает её о миссиях, её ответы обычно одинаковы. «Всё прошло нормально». Или «ничего особенного не произошло». Рассказчица из неё так себе. Она тоже использует стихию ветра, поэтому нет ничего такого особенного, чтобы бы она знала, чего он уже бы не знал. 

«Наруто-кун...»

«Да?»

«Ты действительно хорошо себя чувствуешь?»

«Угу. Ну, да». 

Она изучает его лицо. «Ты устал?»

Он хмурится. Вообще-то он чувствует себя довольно взвинченным. «Я не устал. Я ничего не делал целый день. Просто сходил пообедать в Ичираку». 

«Ты всегда ешь там!» смеётся она. 

«Ну, Сакура сказала мне оставаться как можно более спокойным, а Ичираку — самое спокойное место на земле!»

Она качает головой. «Ты просто _помешан_ на их рамене. Однажды ты точно растолстеешь». 

«Руми, да я с радостью растолстею ради рамена из Ичираку». 

Она морщится от его слов. «Даже после того, как мы ели в разных местах, ты всё ещё думаешь, что Ичираку лучше всего?»

«Конечно!» серьёзно говорит он. «Можешь показать мне любой ресторан на земле, но ни один не сравнится с Ичираку».

Она драматично вздыхает. «Я никогда этого не пойму».

 _Что тут непонятного?_ «У них лучшая консистенция лапши, лучший бульон, лучшее чашу́». 

«Хммм, думаю мне бы нужно было сначала сравнить с другими местами, где подают рамен».

«Разница очевидна!»

«Хотя удон мне нравится больше. В Ичираку не подают удон». 

«Удон?» недоверчиво говорит он. «Рамен намного лучше! В конце концов, всё дело в бульоне! Ведь это всё что остаётся, когда съел лапшу!»

«Даааа, но я просто люблю лапшу, которая дольше жуётся».

Он откровенно пялится на неё. Он просто не может в это поверить.

«Рамен обычно плохо сочетается с темпурой. А удон хорошо сочетается с темпурой».

Креветки во фритюре. Дорогое удовольствие. А он думал, что это рамен у Ичираку — это транжирство. Также… «И после этого ты называешь _меня_ толстым?»

Она смеётся над его словами. 

«Рамен вкуснее! Там больше глубины вкуса!»

«Хорошо, хорошо», отвечает она, но он знает, что она просто отмахивается от него. 

«Я серьёзно!»

«Ммм. Ладно. Это то, что _ты_ думаешь».  
  
Он хмурится, смотря на неё. Он воспринял это обсуждение гораздо серьёзнее, чем она. «Ты не можешь просто сказать мне, что удон лучше, чем рамен, и ожидать, что я не буду с этим спорить. Нет на земле того удона, который был бы лучше, чем рамен у Ичираку!»

«Просто у нас разные вкусы, Наруто-кун!»

Он это понимает, но в то же время и не понимает. Ему кажется это неправильным. Ей нужно понять, что рамен Ичираку лучший. «Руми. Рамен Ичираку лучше удона».

Она закатывает глаза. «Ты помешался».

«Нет, я просто констатирую факты».

«Нельзя сравнивать рамен и удон. Это два разных типа еды. Если взять лучший рамен и лучший удон, они оба будут лучшими!»

«Это ты сказала, что любишь удон больше, чем рамен!»

«Ой. Я сказал так, не так ли… Ну, теперь я говорю, что они оба хороши, так пойдёт?»

Он не может поверить, что она так просто взяла свои слова обратно. Девушки действительно такие загадочные. Даже с возрастом он их не понимает. Канаэ была такой же. Сначала говорила, что они встречаются, а потом сказала, что нет. Как это вообще? Почему они всегда меняют своё мнение? Почему не говорят то, что думают? Как Сакура, когда говорила, что больше не любит Саске. 

Хорошо, что в тот раз он понял, что она врала.

Руми тоже не говорит ничего напрямую. Постоянно что-то недоговаривает, говорит ему, что он «не поймёт». Почему она просто не скажет ему?

Он моргает, глядя на неё.

«Я отведу тебя в действительно хорошее место, где подают удон, которое я знаю!» она продолжает, не обращая внимания на его замешательство.

«Там не будет так же вкусно, как у Ичираку».

Она тяжело вздыхает. «Я и не говорю, что будет, хорошо? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты попробовал!»

 _Зачем есть где-то ещё, если там не будет также вкусно?_ Но он решает не делиться с ней этими мыслями. Руми любит ходить есть в разные места. 

И это нормально.

Это просто немного заставляет его нервничать.

Он помнит, в каких местах его прогоняли от окон. Даже если он не собирался заходить внутрь, они кричали на него, если он подходил слишком близко, по их мнению. Кричали, что его присутствие плохо скажется на бизнесе. Что он побеспокоит других клиентов.

Он знает, что ни в одном из этих мест сейчас с ним так не поступят. Он это _знает_.

Это не значит, что он хочет покровительствовать этим местам _сейчас_.

Он думает, что, возможно, ему стоит рассказать ей настоящую причину, по которой он не ходил в разные места. 

«Ты бывал здесь раньше?» всегда спрашивает она.

И он каждый раз отвечает ей: «Нет. Никогда раньше не был в этом месте».  
  
А потом она всегда смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами с выражением шока на лице. «Не могу поверить, что ты никогда здесь не был! Ты должен попробовать их тонкацу!» Или лосось "мисояки". Или набэ. И то же самое произойдёт, когда они пойдут есть удон позже. Всё это он ел очень редко с Командой 7, когда Какаши чувствовал себя особенно щедрым и ответственным. 

Некоторая еда была слишком замудрённая и дорогая, чтобы он мог её попробовать самостоятельно. Ему некому было сказать, чтобы он это съел.

Это просто часть его прошлого, которую он не знает, как рассказать ей. Она моложе него, поэтому знает о его прошлом даже меньше, чем другие его друзья.

Эта тема слишком тяжёлая, чтобы о ней думать. Или просто так небрежно её обсуждать.

Поэтому он никогда не говорит ей.

Ей не нужно знать.

Он думает, что, вероятно, это очень даже хорошо, что он ходит в разные другие места. Может быть, это своего рода как способ исцелить и принять своё прошлое и жителей деревни.

*

Ему так скучно. 

Он на больничном только второй день, и уже не может выносить однообразия.

Он думает, что просто...

Прогуляется. 

Или типа того. 

Он выходит наружу. Развлекает себя, пиная валяющиеся камни сбоку от дорожки. Вокруг довольно пыльно, из-за постоянной и непрерывной стройки и модернизации деревни. Здесь и там всегда валяются случайные камни.  
  
Старик Тэучи сказал ему, что «Ичираку» скоро может превратиться в ресторан с полным обслуживанием. У них есть планы в разработке. Однако им придётся закрыться. 

Он счастлив за него и сестрёнку Аяме. Менее доволен тем, что придётся обходится без своего любимого рамена целый сезон, но он знает, что они заслуживают всяческого признания за свою еду. Если бы только Руми понимала всё великолепие их рамена.

Он чувствует _её_. 

Поднимает глаза. 

Всё, что произошло два дня назад, возвращается к нему. Как она выглядела. Как она была с тем парнем. Как она говорила с ним этим холодным тоном. Как она _смотрела_ на него...враждебно...Будто она...

Он замирает, нервозность пробирается вверх по конечностям, напряжение образовывается в груди. 

Она выглядит такой встревоженной. «Наруто-кун?...» неуверенность прокрадывается в голос. «У тебя есть минутка?» 

Он понимает, что она хочет с ним поговорить. Он кивает, хотя, понятия не имеет, чего от неё ожидать. Неизвестность этой ситуации заставляет его чувствовать волнение, заставляет чувствовать разочарование и беспомощность в том смысле, в котором он не привык находиться рядом с ней.

«...Всё, что произошло прошлым вечером... прости меня».

Его охватывает дрожь. _Она извиняется?_

«Я не должна была говорить с тобой подобным образом. Ты мой хороший друг и я знаю, что у тебя должно быть была веская причина. Прошу, прими мои извинения». Она низко кланяется, её длинные волосы распадаются по её плечам, опускаясь к земле.

«Хината…» Это как будто лекарство. Её слова охладили его беспокойство. Словно пробились сквозь его собственное непонимание по этому поводу, и заставили его чётко задаться вопросом... почему. 

Почему всё это произошло?

Что заставило её так поступить с ним?

Она _никогда_...

«Наруто-кун?»

Он возвращается из своих мыслей и видит, что она смотрит на него. Беспокойство тенью ложиться на её лицо. И внезапно его будто поражает ужасное ощущение: что девушки, которую он знал раньше, уже нет. Его окутывает холодок. Она выглядит такой встревоженной. Такой грустной.

Почему она такая грустная?

Это из-за того парня? «...Тебе...и вправду...нравится тот парень?»

Она моргает. «Сусуму-кун?» переспрашивает она. 

Он корчит гримасу. «Ну да. Сусуму».

Её светлый взгляд слегка опускается, она отводит глаза. «Он мне нравится», говорит она почти шёпотом. «Он хорошо относится ко мне». Она снова поднимает глаза.

Он хмурит брови, его живот скручивается. Он ей нравится? Почему? Он хорошо относится к ней? В самом деле? _Что-то не похоже._ Она не выглядит счастливой. Она не должна быть с этим парнем. Она несчастна. «...Он хорошо относится к тебе?»

«Это так», слишком поспешно заявляет она, что ему совсем не нравится. «Он даже слишком мил со мной».

Он смотрит вниз, чтобы скрыть тяжесть, опускающуюся на него. Этот парень мил с ней? Каким образом он мил с ней?... «...Так, тебе он действительно нравится?» спрашивает он. Он понимает, что ему нужно это знать. Ему _нужно_ знать.

Он смотрит, как её брови поднимаются. Блеск в её взгляде мерцает. Напряжение в её глазах растёт.

Она смотрит в сторону.

Продолжая стоять с опущенной головой. 

Она ему не отвечает.

Но он уже знает. Ей _на самом деле_ не нравится этот парень.

Тогда, если он ей не нравится, тогда _почему. Почему? Почему она...??_

«Но ты хочешь быть с ним», говорит он, приходя к ужасному осознанию, что не имеет значения, нравится ли ей этот парень или нет. Она выбирает быть с ним. Она _выбирает_... Он чувствует, как его горло стискивается, его грудь болезненно сжимается.

«...Мне нужно попытаться, Наруто-кун...» бормочет она.

Он не может дышать. Она пытается понравиться этому парню. _Почему?_ _Он же недостаточно хорош для неё! Что в нём такого особенного?_

Картинки проносятся в его голове. Этот парень снимает с неё свитер, держит её за руку и смотрит на неё. Обнимает её? Прикасается к ней? Целует её?

Владеет ей!!

Она выбрала его!

Он убегает. Так быстро, как только возможно, обегает вокруг здания, чтобы оказаться вне поля её зрения. Давление нарастает в его горле, рот наполняется кислотой.

Его рвёт.

Он не может дышать. 

Что-то застряло в горле. 

Он задыхается. Он сгибается пополам, силясь, пытается вытолкнуть это наружу.

Наконец, оно проходит дальше. 

Его рот открывается как можно шире, он кричит, чтобы вытолкнуть это из себя.

Оно приземляется в лужу его слюны и желудочной кислоты.

Он моргает сквозь слёзы и хватает ртом воздух.

Он знает, что это такое. У него было чувство с тех пор. Но видеть это своими глазами — совсем другое.

Белый цветок. 

Лилия. 

Каждый лепесток скреплён вместе. Реальный цветок. Не только лепестки.

Становится хуже.

Он должен сказать Сакуре.

Он идёт домой. Запирается. Он расскажет ей позже. 

Он плохо себя чувствует.

  
*

  
  
«Мне не хочется сегодня вечером». Он пытается убедить Руми, что не хочет никуда идти.

«Это из-то того спора вчера про удон и рамен?» спрашивает она, положив руки на бёдра и прищуриваясь, смотрит на него.

«Нет». Сегодня он не в настроении даже для этого разговора. «Извини», вспоминая, добавляет он. «Я просто не хочу».

«Хорошо», она вздыхает и это звучит так, будто это совсем не хорошо. «Но когда я вернусь с миссии, ты пойдешь со мной!»

Он неохотно кивает.

Она заходит на его кухню и открывает холодильник. «Ты ведь на днях ходил за продуктами, так ведь?» Она рассматривает его полки. «Мы можем сделать ... никуджагу».

«Ладно.» Мясо с картошкой. Простое блюдо, которое даже он сможет приготовить. Просто бросить всё это в кастрюлю и дать покипеть. Но…

Он смотрит, как она достает свинину из холодильника. Он купил её, чтобы приготовить рамен. Он хочет ей об этом сказать, но сегодня он тоже не в настроении, чтобы выслушивать её ворчание. _«Тебе следует есть что-нибудь кроме рамена!» «Ты ешь слишком много рамена!» «Однажды ты растолстеешь!» «Ты просто помешан на рамене!»_ Иногда это веселит его. Но по иронии всё, что он ест последние дни — это как раз другая пища, по крайней мере, когда он с ней. Она никогда не хочет просто пойти и с удовольствием поесть с ним рамен. 

«Можешь начинать рис».

Он подходит к своему редко используемому контейнеру с рисом и отмеряет нужную порцию, пока она моет и чистит картофель. На этот раз, он тщательно промывает рис. Не так, как в первый раз, когда они готовили вместе. Тогда он просто взял и наполнил кастрюлю водой и включил плиту. И она распсиховалась из-за этого. 

Сандайме научил его готовить рис, когда он был совсем ещё маленьким, но ведь тогда он был ещё _совсем_ маленьким. Так что он просто привык делать вещи самым простым способом. Рядом не было никого, кто бы помог его ручкам справиться с кастрюлей и водой, и всеми крошечными зёрнышками риса. 

Во всяком случае, он ей этого не рассказал.

Просто тогда это не казалось тем, что он мог бы вставить в разговор, в то время как она паниковала из-за грязного риса и смотрела на него, как будто он явился из другого мира.

Но в то же время это очень здорово — готовить больше одной порции риса. Знать, что он не готовит в одиночестве.

Промыв рис несколько раз, он запускает плиту.

Она улыбается ему мило и с одобрением.

Он расплывается в широкой улыбке. «Видишь, теперь я мастер».

«Да, так и есть!» радостно соглашается она. 

  
  
Закончив есть, они садятся рядышком на диван. Но в отличие от других разов, сегодня он тоже не в настроении для чего-то такого.

 _Она_ там, в глубине его сознания, вместе с _тем парнем_ , и он не хочет об этом думать. Его от этого тошнит.

«Наруто-кун, как ты себя сегодня чувствовал?»

Он застывает. «Нормально». Он солгал. Он _солгал_. Он никогда не лжет. По крайней мере, не Руми.

«Это хорошо. Тебя больше не рвало?»

«... Нет». ...Он просто не хочет, чтобы она волновалась, так?

«Может, тебе становится лучше!»

Он кивает. Ему становится хуже.

Она наклоняется к нему и радостно вздыхает.

Обычно, _обычно_ , ему нравится это. Ему нравится, когда она рядом. Ему нравится быть с ней.

Он не может не думать, делает ли _она_ то же самое с _тем парнем_. В центре его груди разрастается узел. 

«Наруто-кун?»

«Мм?»

«Я люблю тебя». 

«Я тоже тебя люблю», отвечает он и думает, что у него начинает неплохо получаться. 

Она ставит подбородок на его руку и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Её карие глаза блестят. «Почему ты любишь меня?»

Он моргает, глядя на неё. _Почему?_ Всё очень просто. Он уже говорил ей раньше. «Ты здесь со мной. Ты терпишь меня». Например, она мирится с его «помешанностью» на рамене и его неполноценными навыками варения риса. «Я люблю тебя, потому что ты любишь меня».

Она выпрямляется. Задумчиво смотрит в сторону, нахмурив брови. «Хорошо…» она делает паузу. «Но...за что ты _меня_ любишь?»

 _За что я её люблю? Разве я не…_ Видимо, он ответил как-то неправильно. «Что ты имеешь в виду?»

«Ну... любая бы могла любить тебя. Любая могла бы быть здесь с тобой», тихо отвечает она.

Он качает головой. Руми такого высокого о нём мнения. Может, ему действительно стоит рассказать ей больше о своём прошлом. «Это неправда, не _всякая_ могла бы быть со мной. Я же рассказывал тебе о Канаэ, так? Она рассталась со мной... она не смогла быть со мной...»

«Да, но…» Она сжимает губы в полоску в задумчивости. «Так много людей любят тебя, Наруто-кун».

Он чешет шею. Он знает, что эти люди не знают его по настоящему. «Можешь спросить любого из моих друзей», мягко говорит он. Стоит ли ему действительно рассказать ей об этом? «Особенно, когда я был маленьким, никто меня не любил».

«В самом деле?» спрашивает она с тихим недоверием. «Но у тебя сейчас так много друзей».

«Да, ну, когда я был младше, даже мои товарищи по команде, Сакура-чан и Саске, ненавидели меня».

«...Почему?»

«Ну, я думаю…» Он задавался этим же вопросом, когда был младше. «Потому что все остальные меня ненавидели. Это было именно то, что делали все». Он также знает, что был раздражающим маленьким поганцем, но это потому, что он хотел внимания, которого ему никто не давал.

«...Все?» спрашивает она. 

«Ну... может быть, не все...» Время от времени у него были товарищи по играм Шикамару и Чоджи, а Хината всегда была...

Он чувствует, как вся краска сходит с лица, струится вниз по его ногам, слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. 

«Потому что у тебя есть Курама? Поэтому ты никому не нравился?» Её вопросы кажутся такими далёкими.

Она заботилась о нём, когда никто этого не делал, и _почему она пытается заставить себя_... Камни в его груди резко поднимаются вверх, и он наклоняется, не в силах сдерживать эту волну.

Слёзы брызгают из глаз, когда содержимое его тела рвётся и выливается из горла, обжигая пищевод.

«Наруто-кун!!» кричит она. 

Большой влажный цветок вываливается из его рта. 

«Чт…» изумлённо выдыхает она. Руми бежит на кухню. И возвращается с бумажными полотенцами.

Он всё ещё стоит склонившись, не желая демонстрировать ей своё, несомненно, далёкое от привлекательного лицо, покрытое уродливыми слезами и слюной.

«Что это...» Она становится на колени, пытаясь убрать этот беспорядок. «Цветок? Это лилия?» Она передаёт ему полотенце.

Он вытирает лицо и рот. Выплевывает оставшееся во рту месиво на салфетку. Он не отвечает. Это он и есть. Цветок лилии.

«Что это за болезнь?» задыхается она. «Твоя чакра делает это? Тебе нужно сказать Сакуре-сан!»

_Он никогда не был особенно религиозным. Несмотря на то, что ему наконец удалось встретиться со своими родителями, и разговоры с ними занимают особое место в его сердце, он никогда не чувствовал необходимости посещать их могилы. Он никогда не чувствовал потребности приносить туда цветы или еду. Они были в порядке, когда он их встретил. Они не страдали. Они были счастливы и гордились им, хотя он никогда не посещал их._

_В прошлом, в то время года, когда все идут к могилам, чтобы отдать дань уважения своим предкам, он никогда не знал, куда идти. Поэтому никогда не принимал участие в этом._

_У него никогда не было того, кого бы он мог поблагодарить за то, что подарили ему жизнь._

_Он никогда не чувствовал особой благодарности за то, что у него была жизнь._

_Он также ненавидел стоять в одиночестве, посреди толпы._

_Не с кем пойти._

_Не с кем поговорить перед могилами._

_Теперь он знал, куда идти. Он знал, кем были его родители. Он по-прежнему не хотел туда идти. Он же поблагодарил их, не так ли? Когда встретил их? Значит, сейчас у него не было причин делать это снова, правильно?_

_Но есть один человек, которого ему так и не пришлось благодарить за свою жизнь._

_Он колебался, стоя перед цветочным магазином Яманака, он просто стоял там, наблюдая, как люди входят и выходят._

_Не то, чтобы Неджи был его предком. Но ему так и не пришлось поблагодарить его на словах._

_«Наруто-кун?»_

_Он смотрит, как она подходит к нему. «Привет, Хината»._

_«Привет», мягко поприветствовала его она. «Ты собираешься покупать цветы на фестиваль?»_

_Он кивнул. Всего секунду назад он был так не уверен. Но теперь он подумал, что, может быть, действительно купит. «Ага...»_

_«Для твоих родителей?» предположила она._

_«Вообще-то, я подумывал купить цветы для Неджи…» Он изучает её лицо, чтобы увидеть её реакцию._

_Она улыбнулась и эта маленькая улыбка осветила все её лицо, заставила сиять её глаза. «Я тоже»._

_«Да?»_

_Она кивнула. «Мы с семьёй идём после обеда. Не хочешь присоединиться к нам?»_

_«О нет, я бы не хотел навязываться»._

_Она посмотрела на него, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. «Тогда...если ты не возражаешь...могу я присоединиться к тебе?»_

_Он всегда так удивлялся тому, как она, казалось, всегда точно знала, что сказать. «Я был бы совсем не против»._

_Она снова улыбнулась. Она выглядела по-настоящему счастливой. «Когда ты собирался идти?»_

_«Думаю...прямо сейчас? После того, как куплю цветы?»_

_«Хорошо», согласилась она._

_Она купила белые лилии. Такие же цветы, которые она возложила на поминальной церемонии. Он тоже купил белые лилии. Он просто не знал, какие ещё можно купить._

_Они возложили свои цветы к его могиле. И тихо помолились._

_Там было неожиданно тихо. Чему он был удивлён. При таком большом количестве посетителей, он ожидал намного большего шума. Вместо этого казалось, что они оказались в каком-то пузыре. Как будто все и всё вокруг не имело значения._

_Всё, что имело значение, было это._

_Этот момент между ними. Между ними и могилой._

_«Неджи-нисан... однажды он принёс мне эти цветы. Когда я была в больнице», прошептала она._

_Он взглянул на неё, затем снова вниз на цветы. «Это мило», так же тихо ответил он. Как будто, что-то громче чем шёпот, могло бы разрушить хрупкий мир, разрушить пузырь умиротворения, окружающий их._

_«Да. Это было очень мило с его стороны. Ему было не обязательно это делать»._

_Он кивнул. Было время, когда Неджи никогда бы так не поступил. Но он изменился._

_«Мне так и не пришлось ответить ему тем же. Неджи-ниисан никогда не был в больнице», прошептала она._

_Они сидели так довольно долго. Опустив глаза на его могилу._

_Примерно через час они встали. Отряхнулись. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, между ними гулял жаркий летний ветер._

_До этого он никогда не знал, на что похожа эта часть фестиваля. Теперь он знал. «Хината, спасибо, что сходила со мной»._

_Она покачала головой. И ласково улыбнулась ему. «Спасибо, что позволил мне сходить с тобой». Её плечи приподнялись в застенчивом смущении, пальцы переплелись вместе, ноги переступили с места на место в траве. Она немного опустила подбородок, но посмотрела на него сквозь тёмные ресницы. «В следующий раз, пожалуйста, позволь мне присоединиться к тебе снова... если ты не возражаешь»._

_Конечно, он не возражал. Он ценил это намного больше, чем можно было бы выразить словами._

_В том году они снова вместе посетили могилу Неджи во время ежегодного мемориала. Это просто казалось правильным. И в других случаях после этого. Прошлым летом тоже._

_Они всегда приносили туда белые лилии._

*

Знак? Дурное предзнаменование? Цветок, который он всегда приносит к могиле Неджи, болезненно распускается из него.

Даже он не настолько глуп, чтобы не осознавать, что это причиняет ему боль, что ему становится хуже и, вероятно, будет и дальше становиться хуже. Его чакра вышла из строя, атакует его лёгкие. Ему не нужно медитировать, чтобы почувствовать скопление и тяжесть своей чакры в груди. С тех пор, как лепестки превратились в настоящие цветы, он не чувствует себя лучше после каждой рвоты.

Он чувствует себя плохо.

Он чувствует беспокойство и беспомощность.

Он чувствует, что любое неверное движение может привести к другому эпизоду, как будто эти цветы, эти лилии просто ждут, чтобы вырваться из него.

Где-то между прошлой неделей и этой неделей он пересёк черту невозврата.

И он боится.

Он боится, что теперь не сможет вылечиться. 

Он видит _её_ каждый раз, когда вспоминает о лилиях, и ему становится немного хуже. Узел в его груди дёргается или начинает разрастаться. Его дыхание становится тяжелее. Горло начинает жечь, из-за раздражения от кислоты. 

Он снова идёт к Сакуре.

«Становится хуже?» сразу спрашивает она, когда он переступает порог её кабинета.

«Нет…» Он солгал. Снова. «Я просто хотел сказать, что я думаю, что это действительно белые лилии». Он так не думает. Он это знает.

Она вздыхает. Тяжко. «Я знаю. Я вчера исследовала то, что ты принёс».

Он кивает. Конечно, она уже поняла это.

«Тебя больше не рвало?»

Он качает головой. Он не хочет попасть в больницу. «Ты ещё что-нибудь узнала?»

«Я обсуждал твоё дело с шишоу. Она сказала, что думает, что слышала о чём-то подобном раньше, но не уверена. Мы должны просмотреть прошлые медицинские записи. А их очень много. Не знаю, сколько времени у нас уйдет, чтобы что-нибудь найти, и найдем ли мы что-нибудь вообще, но когда мы это сделаем, ты узнаешь первым».

«...Так... что будет, если ты ничего не найдёшь?» Он этого не понимает. Что с ним не так? Почему Сакура и Цунаде не знают? Они лучшие ниндзя-медики в мире, и они не знают, в чём дело?!

«В случае, если это не пройдёт само по себе, придётся провести тщательный осмотр. Возможно, понадобится изучение твоих воспоминаний, чтобы найти первопричину». 

«Это…» Он смотрит на неё в ужасе. Это уж слишком — вторгаться в его личные мысли. «Зачем?»

«Это наихудший сценарий. Видишь ли, Наруто, дело в том, что болезни чакр — это не то же самое, что болезни тела. Чакра всё ещё изучается. Новые открытия делаются каждый день. Чакра каждого человека уникальна. На чакру человека влияют не только родители, но и факторы окружающей среды, в которых он растет, а также настроение и чувства. Чакру можно разделить, её можно регулировать, её можно усилить, как ты знаешь, она может быть смешана с природной энергией, а её истощение может привести к смерти. Кто знает, что ещё предстоит открыть!»

Он кивает, совершенно не разделяя её энтузиазма по поводу чакры. Его собственная чакра убивает его. _Это_ она узнала из своих книг? Очевидно, что нет. Он собирается уйти.

«Подожди!»

Он останавливается. 

«Прежде чем ты уйдёшь, я хочу знать, может, у тебя появились какие-то ещё идеи? Это твоё тело и твоя чакра. Какая связь у тебя с белыми лилиями?»

Он пристально смотрит на Сакуру. _Её_ лицо мелькает перед его мысленным взором, и узел на его груди сжимается. «Я не знаю», бормочет он. «Я не очень люблю цветы», добавляет он без всякой причины, просто назло боли. Обычно он любит цветы.

Сакура немного унывает. «Ладно. Что ж, если что-нибудь придумаешь, сразу дай мне знать. Любая информация поможет».

«Спасибо, Сакура-чан». Он уходит. 

  
  
*

  
  
Он медитирует часами напролет. Также как, когда он обучался сенджютсу пять лет назад.

Он накапливает энергию природы и отвлекает себя, созерцая сотни пульсирующих, мерцающих жизней. Он успокаивает свой разум и позволяет себе просачиваться во всё вокруг.

Это помогает ему чувствовать себя немного лучше. Как и предположила Сакура, медитация действительно помогает уменьшить давление. И похоже, это помогает ему регулировать свою чакру, и после продолжительного сеанса медитации его грудь не кажется такой тяжелой.

До одного утра.

Он чувствует _её_ с кем-то другим. Их только двое. В лесу. На тренировочной площадке.

Инстинктивно он точно знает, кто это. Он точно знает, что они делают.

Он чувствует, как вспыхивает к жизни чакра Хинаты, а он прекрасно _знает_ её чакру. Он получал её удары, и он может хорошо представить её выражение лица, когда она дерётся, её стойку и силу, и...

Ярость какую он никогда не чувствовал, охватывает его мышцы. 

Он разрывает связь, рассеивает природную энергию как можно быстрее, баланс его чакры опасно нарушается.

Он смотрит на свою стену, но вместо стены видит _её_. Он видит бесстрашные линии её Дзюукена, каждый мощный удар её изящных рук, поразительное свечение её яркой чакры на кулаках, смелый вызов, который она бросает, как увеличивает всё более и более свою блестящую скорость, и он...

Он чувствует себя слишком большим для своего пространства, человеком, запертым в запечатанной бочке, из которой нет выхода. Запах его рвоты заставляет его вырвать ещё раз. На этот раз он успевает добраться до своей мусорной корзины.

Но какое это имеет значение, если он устроит беспорядок.

Он разбросал свои бумаги по полу. Он сломал свой стол. Он разбил стакан о стену.

Ему не лучше.

Наоборот, он чувствует себя хуже.

Обратного пути нет. Это не остановить.

Этот парень любит её. Если раньше он не любил, то точно _влюбился сейчас_ , потому что ей нет равных. Её не с чем сравнить, увидев такой.

Его глаза горят, а лицо вспыхивает раздражением, которое не находит выхода. Его руки сжимаются и разжимаются, он вдавливает тупые ногти в ладони.

Он смотрит на полностью распустившуюся лилию, тычинки рисуют оранжевые пятна на белых лепестках.

_«О нет», ахнула она. Пальчиком она трёт коричневые пятна на камне._

_Он нахмурился._

_«Смотрители должно быть оставили цветы на слишком долгое время», пробормотала она, доставая из кармана носовой платок._

_«Эти отметины от цветов?» спросил он._

_Она кивнула. «Пыльца опадает с цветов, когда они стареют. Она и оставляет пятна». Она потёрла надгробие ещё сильней._

_Он наполнил бамбуковую чашу, стоящую у камня, водой. Она окунула носовой платок в воду и потёрла. А затем ещё раз. И ещё._

_Он тоже попытался почистить камень._

_Спустя какое-то время он подумал, что вряд ли пятна сойдут. «Знаешь, может, ему нравится, когда есть немного цвета. Это вроде как напоминание о том, что ты его навещаешь»._

_Она улыбнулась, несмотря на разочарование. «Напоминание для него, что ты тоже его навещаешь»._

_Он кивает. «Ага! Знаешь, пятна теперь стали какими-то оранжевыми, и, знаешь, я оранжевый, пятна оранжевые, это определённо символично»._

_Она засмеялась и звук её смеха, казалось, сделал кладбище самым мирным и прекрасным местом на земле. «Я вернусь позже с подходящими моющими средствами. Я уверена, что Неджи-ниисану не очень нравится быть оранжевым»._

_Он тоже засмеялся._

Это воспоминание не оставляет тепла в его душе.

Он зажмуривается, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

Она _выбрала_ того парня. Она выбрала того парня. Она выбрала того парня.

_А как же я? Как насчёт нас? Почему она выбрала этого парня? Как она могла?_

Как она могла просто так...

  
  
*

  
Руми смотрит на его пустую столовую. «Куда делся твой стол?»

«Я выбросил его», коротко отвечает он.

Её озадаченный взгляд устремляется на него. «Оу. Думаешь купить новый?»

Он пожимает плечами. «Полагаю так».

«Наруто-кун?» Она подходит к нему ближе, её ладошка тянется к его руке. «Что случилось?»

Он неосознанно отступает от неё на шаг. 

Её рука остаётся в воздухе. Она сгибает руку и опускает её вниз. «Что-то не так?» снова спрашивает она.

Он знает, что не так. Но не может сказать ей, что не так. Он не может сказать ей, что шпионил за Хинатой и её парнем, узнал, что они спарринговались, сломал свой стол и его вырвало ещё двумя цветками подряд, пока её не было.

«Тебе плохо?»

«Нет. Всё хорошо». Это звучит как ложь даже для его собственных ушей.

«Наруто-кун, скажи мне, что случилось! Нам нужно разговаривать друг с другом».

Он поворачивается и смотрит на неё. «Нам нужно разговаривать?» повторяет он. «Ты никогда не говоришь мне, что тебя беспокоит! И когда я говорю тебе, что думаю, ты начинаешь злиться на меня!»

Она моргает, потрясённая его внезапным криком. Она хмурит брови. «Я не злюсь на тебя! О чём ты говоришь?»

«Ты разозлилась на меня, когда я рассказал о своих подругах-девушках! Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю о рамене! Ты разозлилась, когда увидела, как я готовил рис!»

«Чт… Я давно не злилась по поводу твоих друзей! Это было только один раз! И было давно! И не из-за них! Я злилась, потому что тебе было _всё равно_ , что мне не нравится, что ты о них говоришь!»

Он недоумённо прищуривается.

«И я не злюсь, когда ты говоришь о рамене или о том, как ты готовил рис!»

«Да ладно, а мне показалось иначе!» Чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше ему кажется, что она слишком остро реагирует.

«Неет, что?! Я не злилась! Я не злюсь! Я просто подумала, что это странно!»

Он замирает, чтобы осмыслить её слова. Но от этого нравиться больше ему это не стало. «Может, мне не нравится, что ты думаешь, что я странный!»

«Что? Чт…» Она снова смотрит на него таким взглядом, как будто он с другой планеты. «Почему ты мне тогда не сказал! Ты думал об этом всё это время? Это же было...так давно!»

«Ну, я говорю тебе сейчас! И не делай вид, будто ты не делаешь то же самое! Ты тоже припоминаешь всякие глупости!»

Она замирает, затем выдыхает, явно обиженная. «...Ты так думаешь? Когда я расстраиваюсь, ты думаешь, что это глупо?»

Он вскидывает руки вверх. «Ну, ты никогда не объясняешь, так что да, я понятия не имею, из-за чего ты расстроена, и я думаю, что это глупо!»

Она сердито смотрит на него. Её глаза внезапно начинают блестеть, наполняясь слезами. «Я вернулась со своей миссии, чтобы проверить, как ты, и это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?»

Он отвечает ей таким же сердитым взглядом. Она не извиняется ни за что, что его расстроило, а теперь _она_ плачет? Какого чёрта? Она делает это только для того, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым!

Она резко разворачивается и выбегает из его квартиры.

Дверь его квартиры громко захлопывается.

Он стоит там, всё его тело кипит от подавленного раздражения.

Инстинктивно он бросается в туалет.

Ничего не происходит.

Он так зол, но ничего.

Ему совсем не хочется блевать.

Он выходит из ванной, бросается на кровать.

Закрывает глаза.

Он знает, что ему не следовало так кричать на Руми, но он был на нервах уже два дня. Он боится медитировать. Он боится узнать больше. Он боится, что то, что происходит...

Имеет отношение к _ней_.

Он боится, что его опасения верны.

Потому что если это так...

Он думает, что это будет слишком больно, он может умереть.

Фактически умереть.

Его чакра сдавливает его дыхание. Его грудь тяжелеет. Его глаза начинает жечь.

 _Она выбрала его_. Она выбрала _его_.


	4. Оставить себя позади

Нежно багряные клёны горят на фоне голубого неба. Бледно-золотые листья дерева гинкго колышутся на ветру, веером задевая сухую землю. Где-то впереди шумит фонтан, его журчание становится всё яснее для её ушей. 

Тихо. Он отвел её в довольно уединенный район парка, вдали от шума и суеты центральных улиц Конохи.

Несмотря на все сумбурные события, которые произошли вчера, этот полдень выдался довольно мирным и прекрасным.

  
  
_«Пожалуйста. Позволь мне всё исправить»._

_Она замешкалась. Опустила лицо вниз._

_«...Хината»._

_Он всегда был с ней честен._

_Она подняла глаза наверх._

_И удивилась._

_Надежда и заботливая, ласковая улыбка, озарили его лицо._

_Как же она хотела надеяться тоже..._

Сусуму замедляет шаг, постепенно заставляя их остановиться. 

Она встаёт рядом с ним, поднимает на него глаза и видит озабоченность в его лице, понимая, что... он хочет поговорить. 

Но она не хочет. 

Она всё ещё не знает чего она хочет, какой выбор будет лучшим, как поступить правильно. Для него...для неё. Ей хотелось бы остановить время, просто позволить каждому дню быть спокойным осенним утром, и, чтобы фонтан впереди был бы самым любопытным из всего происходящего. 

Сакура была права: ей было ещё рано начинать встречаться с кем-то. 

Никакое количество рыданий, беспокойства, бессонных ночей не помогли ей разобраться в своих чувствах, и она продолжает думать: «время лечит», но как оно это делает? Почему у неё самой нет способа контролировать это? Может ли она как-то ускорить этот процесс?  
  
«...Прошу прощения за тот вечер».

Она качает головой — сбитая с толку, ему _абсолютно_ не нужно приносить извинения. «Н-нет, это я...» Она позволяет этим словам повиснуть в воздухе. Воспоминание ранит даже больше чем, она знает, у неё есть право чувствовать. Ей стыдно, она полна сожалений. «Это мне очень жаль», тихо заканчивает она. 

Он издаёт долгий вздох. «Я хотел, чтобы этот поцелуй был особенным для нас обоих». 

Она хотела, чтобы её первый поцелуй тоже был «особенным». У неё было много романтических мечтаний — самый важный их аспект — мужчина, с которым она хотела бы его разделить, что уже невозможность. А теперь уже слишком поздно. И она никакой пользы не вынесет, если продолжит думать об этом. 

«Я представлял, что это произойдёт, например, подальше от всех...когда настроение будет подходящим. Я хотел, чтобы ты запомнила его. В хорошем смысле».

Она так и стоит, обратив глаза на землю. В груди появляется боль. «Я сама виновата». 

Он затихает, видимо, обдумывая её слова. «...Почему ты...?» мягко спрашивает он. 

Почему она поцеловала его вчера? _Почему_...ну, из всего прочего, _это_ она уже поняла довольно чётко. «Я...я не знаю смогу ли я найти кого-то ещё». Она не отрывает глаз от земли, чувствуя как её собственные слова ознобом прокатываются по коже.   
  
Она с опозданием понимает, что не должна была ему этого говорить. Эти слова сомнения не предназначались для него. Они должны были быть запечатаны внутри неё, они предназначались только для ушей Сакуры, чтобы шептать их ей в строгом секрете. 

За её признанием следует тишина, которая нарушается только, когда он осторожно переплетает свои пальцы с её. «Чего ты хочешь от меня?»

Его вопрос выбивает воздух из её лёгких, оставляя только кислое ощущение её собственной неадекватности. Она даже не знает чего хочет от себя самой. Не говоря ни слова, она бросает быстрый взгляд на него, чтобы оценить его выражение лица, его эмоции. 

Он просто смотрит на неё. Не давая ей никаких дальнейших подсказок, никаких опций для выбора...

Она сама должна решить.  
  
Она изучает его лицо, в поисках любой подсказки или знака. Её разум будто вошёл в зону радиотишины. 

Она ждёт. Ждёт, когда к ней придут правильные слова, ждёт чувства, которое толкнёт её сделать или сказать что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь. 

Но ничего. 

Всё дольше тянущаяся и тянущаяся пустота, перерастает в ничто, пока сама тишина не становится громче, чем шелест ветра в деревьях, непонимание на его лице, его мысли, которые невозможно прочитать, всё это накатывает одной волной на неё, она слишком внезапно чувствует себя совсем девочкой на десять лет младше. Нерешительной, робкой, безвольной, сжимающейся от страха перед лицом чего-то большего, чем она сама. 

Любовь никогда не выбирает таких трусих, как она. 

Он вздыхает раздражённый, тяжёлый вздох, такой который говорит ей, что она слишком долго испытывала его терпение. 

«Прости», бормочет она, собирая последние остатки сил, чтобы не заплакать — это было бы уж слишком постыдно, но даже ей самой слышна хриплость в её собственном голосе. 

Он отпускает её руку, его пальцы сжимаются в кулак. 

«Я...» Она делает глубокий вздох — усилие за усилием, чтобы контролировать себя. «Я не хочу тратить твоё время зря, но я просто...я не знаю». Она не может на него посмотреть. Она усиленно пялится на землю, смаргивая жжение в глазах, заставляя себя успокоиться, чтобы суметь посмотреть ему в лицо. 

Он подходит ближе, она чувствует его жар, его руки заключают её в объятия, не требующего от неё ответа. Он кладёт щёку ей на голову. И своей щекой она чувствует, как его грудь медленно вздымается и опускается, делая глубокие вдохи. «Хината», говорит он. 

Она зажмуривает глаза, неожиданное чувство уюта заставляет её содрогнуться, замереть, перестать дышать, пока она не удостоверивается, что не заплачет. И очень медленно, осторожно она делает выдох. 

Одна его рука гладит её по спине, другая нежно обнимает. 

Это довольно успокаивающе. Но в то же время каким-то образом неправильно. Такое противоречие чувств слишком мучительно и она страстно желает, _желает_ , чтобы она могла просто наслаждаться этой теплотой, которую он ей дарит, хочет, чтобы она могла просто заставить себя ответить на его чувства, всего на секунду у неё мелькает мысль обнять его в ответ, заставить себя просто изобразить чувства, пока не почувствует их в своём сердце, но, _но..._

Её сердце разбивается. 

_Жалкая._ Её разочарование в себе настолько острое, что вызывает тошноту, нанося большую рану её уверенности в себе, такую ненависть к себе самой, она не испытывала уже давно.

«Это из-за моей внешности?» спрашивает он с лёгким смешком в голосе, что заставляет её замереть. 

Она качает головой, всё ещё пряча своё собственное, морщащееся лицо в его простом объятии. 

«Знаааачит, это мой характер?» делает предположение он. 

Она качает головой, но потом решает, что обязана сказать ему вполне определённо: «Нет». 

«Ты скучала по мне?» негромко спрашивает он. 

Её глаза зажмуриваются ещё сильней. Она кивает. Но она знает, что скучала по нему совсем не так, как ему того бы хотелось. Она скучала по нему потому, что она была и остаётся _жалкой_. Жалкой и одинокой. 

«...Думаешь, я смогу понравиться тебе?»

«Ты мне нравишься...» тихо шепчет она. 

«Но ты не...но не в том смысле...»

Она цепенеет, неосознанно задерживая дыхание. 

Он выдыхает медленно, тяжело. Осторожно отступает назад, его руки перемещаются на её плечи, а потом он опускает их вниз. Его голос тихий, осторожный, «Просто, чтобы быть полностью откровенным с тобой, я думаю, что будет лучше, если я начну встречаться с другими девушками». 

Она чувствует как его пристальный взгляд изучает её, чуть ли не ожидая от неё разрешения или знака согласия. Она наконец кивает, в горле образовывается ком. Её шанс с ним и в самом деле закончился. 

Он тоже кивает, отворачиваясь. «М-да». Он переводит свой взгляд на неё. «Ты красивая, поэтому тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, найдёшь ли ты кого-нибудь ещё». 

Она остаётся неподвижной, всё ещё чувствуя себя неуютно. Никто никогда не делал комплименты её внешности так просто и так много, как он, и она так и не привыкла к этому. 

«Мужчина, которого ты полюбишь, будет одним везучим мерзавцем». 

Она морщит нос на его ругательство, слегка качая головой, пытаясь отрицать его слова. 

И он почти улыбается на это. 

Она знает, что ей повезло. То, что он дал ей второй шанс — было куда более великодушней, чем она заслуживала. И ей действительно следует сказать ему об этом. Он всегда делал всё возможное, чтобы её поддержать. А она никогда по настоящему ничего для него не сделала. Никогда толком не говорила ему, что думает о нём. «Ты добрый...очень терпеливый...и...симпатичный...» До этого она никому ещё такого не говорила, но он заслуживает знать это. Также, как он говорил ей, что она красивая. «Это мне повезло, что ты дал мне второй шанс...спасибо. И девушке с которой ты будешь, повезёт даже больше». 

Он запускает руку в свои волосы, потом снова вздыхает. Его брови сходятся вместе. «Только не целуй меня снова, хорошо? А то я могу и не отпустить тебя так просто в следующий раз». Не смотря на упрёк, его тон звучит шутливо. 

И она серьёзно кивает, виновато, искренне говорит: «Прости». 

«И больше не извиняйся передо мной», чуть мягче добавляет он. «Всё в порядке». 

Конечно всё было не в порядке. Она это знает. Она посылала ему весьма неясные сигналы до самого конца, заставляя его страдать от её собственной неразберихи в голове и это просто было не правильно. Чудо, что он, кажется, не ненавидит её. 

«Могу я проводить тебя домой?»

Она не понимает, как он может казаться таким спокойным в этот момент. Она уверена, что он, должно быть, ощущает разочарование, настойчиво пульсирующее и в её собственном сознании, намного сильнее чем она, но тем не менее, она принимает его предложение. 

Они молча идут обратно, больше не осталось никаких слов, которые им нужно было бы сказать друг другу, которые бы могли показаться правильными в этот момент и она боится, что так оно и есть. Возможно, так и должны проходить расставания. 

У её ворот он кивает вместо прощания. 

Затем она кланяется — жест, который будто призван вернуть ему всё, что она задолжала, а потом она смотрит как он разворачивается и уходит прочь и, когда она заходит домой, то понимает, что теперь она тоже чувствует себя немного спокойнее. 

  
  
*

  
  
Она чувствует лёгкость воздуха, яркость вокруг, какую-то ясность в себе. 

Нет спешки. 

Спешка только заставит её чувствовать себя хуже. Принуждение — только создаст ненужное давление. 

Всё хорошо. 

Если Сусуму может быть в порядке, значит и она сможет тоже. 

Всё в порядке. 

Даже если не в порядке, то так _тоже может быть._ Она сможет быть в порядке.  
  
Она может заняться чем-то другим. 

Пусть, пока не встречаться с другими парнями. 

И уж точно не встречаться с Наруто. 

Но она просто может чем-то заниматься. 

Проводить больше времени с Ханаби. 

Тренироваться больше. Совершенствоваться. 

Просто позволять времени идти своим чередом. 

*

Только после миссии, когда они вернулись в деревню и всё, о чём им осталось побеспокоиться — это их отчёт, она сообщает Кибе и Шино о том, что она рассталась с Сусуму. 

Они удивлённо смотрят на неё — их простой обед на время забыт. 

Киба наконец моргает, выходя из ступора. «Кто бросил кого?»

«Ну, наверное...» Она прикидывает не сказать ли ей, что они просто расстались друг с другом, но на самом деле всё было не совсем так. «Он порвал со мной».

Шино садиться немного прямее, но его молчаливая реакция затмевается реакцией Кибы: «Что?»

Она открывает рот, чтобы повторить, но Киба машет головой, останавливая себя. 

«В смысле, мне очень жаль. Ты в порядке?»

Она кивает. Вероятно, для расставания было намного больше причин, например, если уж смотреть максимально негативно на ситуацию, то можно было бы сказать, что она «играла» с его чувствами. Использовала его, чтобы понять себя и это пожалуй самый низкий уровень до которого она опускалась, худшее, что когда-либо делала, и тем самым была хуже, чем кто-либо вообще мог бы поступить. И сейчас, только сейчас, она увидела какой несчастной она была, какой ужас творила. И сейчас она не в _полном порядке_ , но всё же она...в порядке. Или хотя бы движется в эту сторону. И, скорее всего, сейчас она чувствует себя в миллион раз лучше, чем раньше. 

«У вас двоих, казалось, всё было хорошо... могу я спросить почему?» спрашивает Киба, его внимательность и осторожные вопросы — настоящее усилие, которое он редко прилагает.  
  
Она признательно улыбается и качает головой. «Он расстался со мной...потому что у меня не хватило решимости сделать это самой», признаётся она. 

«Он расстался с тобой, потому что понял, что ты хотела расстаться с ним», перефразирует Шино. 

Хината обдумывает слова Шино, приходя к заключению, что это не совсем верная интерпретация. «Вообще-то, я была не уверена в том, что хочу расстаться с ним. Я думаю, он сам понял, что будет лучше, если мы расстанемся». 

«И что, это действительно было к лучшему?» Ровно спрашивает Шино. 

«Да». Это действительно было так, поэтому она повторяет вслух, чтобы подкрепить свои слова: «Да, это было к лучшему». Уверенность в её собственном голосе успокаивает. Вместо того, чтобы держать всё в себе, она обнаружила, что говорить об этом, с Сакурой, с Куренай, с Шино, Кибой, даже с Ханаби помогало ей чувствовать себя не так тяжело. Не так одиноко. 

«Тогда, это хорошо». И Киба улыбается, когда она кивает ему. 

Шино наклоняется вперёд, чтобы убедиться, что она чувствует на себе его взгляд, даже при том, что на нём тёмные очки. «Мы всегда рядом, если понадобимся тебе, Хината». 

Вокруг так много, так много людей, которые поддерживают её. Товарищи по команде, друзья, семья. 

_Он_ ей не нужен. 

Она знает, что никогда _не нуждалась_ в нём. 

Хотя — тут же поправляет себя она — дело было вовсе не в нужде. 

_Было_ время в её жизни, когда он был для неё всем, так что если это была не нужда, дело было в том, что...

_Я любила его._

...Любила?

Бесконечно больно осознавать, что она хватается за эту кровящую рану в своём сердце, изо всех сил стараясь вытащить его оттуда, будто надеясь, что если оставит его где-то позади в своём настоящем, то это поможет этой пустоте в её сердце (которая была создана там специально для него, _им самим_ ) затянуться в будущем, или, может, может, может, может однажды, впустить и позволить занять это место кому-то другому. 

_(В конце концов, это невозможно)_

_(Если его там нет, то что должно быть?)_

_(Ничего?)_

Ничего, если она всё ещё будет плакать. 

Плакать, чтобы окропить слезами свою одностороннюю радость. 

Безграничную только для неё, никогда для него. 

Чувства, которые она лелеяла, воспоминания, которые собирала по капелькам, надежды, мечтания о нём в свой внутренний мешочек, с каждой секундой готовый разорваться от всей любви, которую она когда-нибудь только надеялась раскрыть ему, потихоньку позволяя чувствам маленькими ручейками просачиваться в её слова в разговоре с ним и действия ради него — важные для неё, колоссальные по усилиям и смелости, чтобы обуздать или показать отмеренные, бесконечные удары её сердца.

Но неизбежно оседая только бесцветной кучей. 

Будь то у его ног, в его глазах, ушах, голове, и если не достигла его сердца, то она так никогда нигде и не осела. 

_(И пусть. Всё в порядке.)_

  
*

  
Так как она избегала всего, что связано с ним, она много слышала про него. 

Что он и его девушка ссорятся, что он был зол. 

Что его сняли с миссий до дальнейшего уведомления. 

Что он серьёзно болен, что у него болезнь чакры. 

Что он совсем не выходит из своей квартиры. 

Не смотря на все её попытки, её довольно серьёзные попытки не думать о нём, эти слухи тревожат её. Ну, вообще-то, они тревожат всех в деревне. 

Насколько он болен? Почему он болен? Поправится ли он? Почему он зол? Из-за болезни?

Что из этого правда, а что нет?

Слухи, должно быть, начались с какой-то части правды от его девушки. 

Неуместный, уродливый гнев поднимается на Руми. 

Как она может ссориться с ним, если он так болен? Разве она не заботится о нём?

...Должно быть. 

Если Руми любит его, должно быть она забоится о нём. 

Если бы она была на её месте...она бы позаботилась...

Неважно. 

Ей не стоит беспокоиться о нём. 

Всё в порядке. 

И Наруто тоже будет в порядке. Он всегда выходит победителем из любых передряг. 

*

  
  
Она активно изо всех сил старается не думать о нём, не беспокоиться о нём, не думать о его здоровье, поскольку слухи... ходят... ходят за ручку с правдой. Но время не дает ей отсрочки.

Десятое октября. 

Годовщина окончания войны. 

В течение последних двух лет у _них_ была традиция приходить на кладбище пораньше по такому поводу, около 6:00 утра. Положить белые лилии на могилу её кузена. Постоять там, тихо разговаривая или молча, тихо молясь, пока солнечные лучи не начнут постепенно ложиться на большой военный монумент и другие ранние посетители не начнут потихоньку стекаться в это же место, нарушая утреннюю прохладу. 

Она не уверена, стоит ли ей идти. 

Она знает, что ей _нужно_ пойти. 

Но она не уверена...надо ли ей идти. Потому что, возможно, ей не сто́ит. 

Ожидание, которое раньше наполняло её предвкушением перед этим ранним утренним походом, нежность, согревавшая её, несмотря на сухую осеннюю прохладу, теперь исчезли, потерялись, сменившись тревожным беспокойством. 

Он может даже не прийти. Если слухи верны, про то насколько он болен, тогда ему не следует перенапрягаться.

Она пойдёт с семьёй чуть позже, как и всегда. 

Но она уже проснулась. И цветы в вазе на умывальнике, стоят готовые, чтобы их унести. 

А что если он придёт?

Это его день рождения. 

И это будет действительно, _действительно_ ужасно с её стороны, если она не появится там, а он придёт. Даже если она не сможет заставить себя что-нибудь принести ему на этот раз... не после её неудавшегося признания прошлой зимой или её почти-совсем-не-совсем-признания в его день рождения в прошлом году...

_Она не знала, что на неё нашло и заставило испечь ему шоколад. Она могла выбрать что угодно, что угодно, и она выбрала шоколадный мини-тортик. Как будто, чтобы объявить ему о своей любви. Может, это именно то, что она и хотела сделать. Поведать ему правду о своих чувствах._

_Нет, нет. Она не могла этого сделать. Не тогда, когда они, наконец, так легко ладили. Не тогда, когда казалось, что возможно, просто возможно, он начал её замечать. Она хотела убедиться, прежде чем что-либо делать._

_Она так нервничала, её сердце трепетало, как крошечные красные кленовые листочки, опадающие с деревьев, и похрустывающие в её руках и под ногами, когда она увидела его, стоящего, прислонившись к одной из опор больших ворот у входа на кладбище. Он был невероятно красив._

_Он улыбнулся, помахал свободной рукой, его улыбка прогнала резкий холод и туманно-синюю темноту раннего утра, её пульс забился в неудержимом темпе._

_Он никогда даже не подозревал насколько счастливой он её делал. И ей было приятно и согревало изнутри, то знание, что сегодня она сможет донести маленькую часть своих чувств до него._

_Она быстро подошла к нему, не заботясь о том, что выглядит слишком нетерпеливой, потому что...ну, потому что. Она просто забывалась при виде него._

_Он, кажется, даже не заметил пакет, который она бережно несла вместе с букетом лилий, он, казалось, даже ничего не подумал про него, а ручки жгли её ладони, когда она сжала их сильнее. Она отдаст ему пакет, когда они будут уходить. Часть её хотела избавиться от такого стресса прямо сейчас, но она рассудила, что не хочет доставлять ему неудобства._

_Они пошли прямо к могиле Неджи. К настоящему времени это был его... четвёртый раз?... Наруто, казалось, точно знал, куда идти, и уверенно вёл их вперёд. Хотя, она не знала, возможно, он тоже приходил сюда один. Её посещения уже давно перевалили за стоню. И она давно потеряла счёт своим визитам._

_Он приветствовал надгробие так, словно вместо него там стоял Неджи. «Доброе утро, Неджи!»_

_Она состроила лёгкую улыбку, ослеплённая его широкой, довольной ухмылкой, и последовала его примеру, копируя его радостное приветствие. «Доброе утро, Неджи-нии-сан»._

_«Мы вернулись!» Он кивнул, оставив ей возможность что-нибудь добавить, и она просто улыбнулась, наслаждаясь этим моментом. Но он внезапно притих, понизив свой голос, сказал: «Мы принесли их тебе». Он поднял в руке свои лилии, наклонился, положил их возле могилы и перевернул чашу. Он потянулся к своему подсумку и вытащил для неё ножницы. «Я пойду схожу за водой»._

_«Спасибо», пробормотала она перед тем, как он ушёл. Она устроилась перед могилой и начала разворачивать букеты._

_К тому времени, как он вернулся, она почти закончила подрезать стебли._

_Он начал брать уже подрезанные цветы, аккуратно укладывая их в чашку. «Эта чаша слишком мала. Мы должны начать приносить свои чаши. Сюда можно приносить свои собственные? Что они здесь с ними делают? Или они могут её просто выбросить?» тихо бормотал он._

_«Мм, я думаю, они выбрасывают всё примерно через неделю»._

_«Ааа, жалко»._

_Она согласно кивнула. «Но это хорошая идея, Наруто-кун. Может, в следующий раз принесу ёмкость повыше. Тогда нам не придётся так сильно обрезать стебли и листья»._

_«Это будет выглядеть лучше, чем просто обложить его всего цветами». Он внезапно начал хихикать._

_Она взглянула на него, его плечи дрожали от тихого, радостного смеха. Перед её мысленным взором возник образ Неджи, лежащего на земле, вокруг которого постоянно укладывали букеты и покрывали цветами его самого, от этого досадливая гримаса искажала его обычно серьёзное лицо. Она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не рассмеяться вместе с ним, эта идея была слишком забавной, чтобы на неё не отреагировать._

_Он игриво толкнул её плечом, от этого неосторожного движения жар начал пробираться вверх по её шее и она прикусила губу, чтобы взять себя в руки._

_«Наруто-кун», тихо пожурила его она. Он всегда смешил её, когда они приходили сюда. А смеяться на кладбище было совсем неуместно. Особенно сегодня._

_Он искоса посмотрел на неё, опуская подбородок и строя комически-осуждающую гримасу. «Что, ты тоже смеялась!»_

_«Шшш... Нет, я не смеялась». Наглая ложь. Но он всегда вызывал в ней желание подурачиться._

_«Пфф, ну, да, конечно…»_

_«Угу». Она закончила обрезать все цветы и сунула несколько в чашу. Потом собрала оставшиеся и связала их вместе, положив рядом с могилой._

_Он наблюдал за ней, щурясь, она ощущала его взгляд на себе, и ей потребовалось всё её самообладание, чтобы не начать отчаянно краснеть._

_Когда он так и не отвёл взгляд, она повернулась к нему, и на её лице расплылась смущённая улыбка. «Что такое?»_

_Он моргнул, его брови приподнялись, он отвёл глаза, как будто и не смотрел на неё. «Ничего». Но при этом он улыбался._

_Она отвернулась, немного сбитая с толку его поведением, только чтобы почувствовать, что он, очевидно, снова наблюдает за ней. Быстро повернувшись к нему снова, она спросила: «Что?»_

_Он отвернулся. «Ничего», настойчиво повторил он._

_Она изучающе смотрела на него, его щёки тряслись от тихого, сдерживаемого смеха. И было уже поздно, она уже начала покрываться румянцем и ей самой захотелось подурачиться. «Что ничего?»_

_«Ничего значит ничего, понимаешь? Я просто смотрел на тебя!» Его признание было слишком лёгким, слишком бесстыдным._

_Её нервы такого признания не выдержали. Наверняка всё её смущённое замешательство и плохо скрываемое счастье, полностью отражались на лице, потому что он начал смеяться ещё сильнее. Не в силах больше это выносить, она закрыла лицо руками, несколько раз похлопала себя по щекам, как будто пытаясь вбить румянец со щёк обратно внутрь, и при этом задаваясь вопросом: можно ли сойти с ума от счастья._

_Его смех сменился на тихие смешки, и в конце концов она подняла голову._

_Она обняла свои колени, будто пытаясь защититься и спрятать неистовое биение своего сердца. Она положила подбородок на колени, надулась, когда он оказался рядом с ней. Затем встретилась с ним взглядом._

_Голубые, голубые глаза светились чем-то тёплым._

_Она удивлённо моргнула._

_Он широко улыбнулся, его прежнее выражение лица потерялось в дразнящей улыбке, и он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на надгробие._

_Они так и остались стоять в тишине, поднимающаяся над землей дымка, говорила о приближении рассвета._

_Она читала свои молитвы, те, которые она повторяла миллион раз его могиле в тишине ранних утр и поздних вечеров. Всегда с подлинной искренностью. Они несли её настоящие глубокие чувства, которые у неё не было времени анализировать, чувства сожаления, признательности, любви. Она благодарила его, бесчисленное количество раз, за его жертву, за перемены, которые он принёс в их клан, за многочисленные жизни, которые он спас, помимо её собственной и за драгоценную жизнь Наруто, который стоял рядом с ней._

_Она надеялась, что Неджи знает. Она надеялась, что он без сомнения знает, какой он герой. Что он всегда будет её героем, всегда будет её вдохновением, её старшим братом. Никакое количество посещений и цветов никогда не сравнялось бы со всем, чем она ему обязана, но она надеялась, что хотя бы так сможет хоть как-то донести малую часть своих чувств._

_Наруто молча сидел рядом с ней. Его выражение лица было печальным._

_Когда тени начали подниматься, золото солнечных лучей засверкало отражаясь от монумента, и всё больше голосов начало звучать вокруг, он повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на неё._

_Но она была пока ещё не готова уходить, ей ещё оставалось одно дело. Её пальцы вцепились в пакет. Её грудь сжалась, ладони наполнились жаром. «Эм...»_

_«А?»_

_«...Эм...»_

_«Что такое?»_

_Она отвернулась, внезапно неуверенная в том, что собиралась сделать. Что, если он даже не любит торты?_

_Наруто подошёл ближе, его тон внезапно стал обеспокоенным. «Что-то случилось?»_

_Удивлённая, она воскликнула: «О, нет, ничего не случилось!» Только, чтобы понять, что теперь ей нужно что-то придумать, чтобы объяснить своё поведение. И правда вышла наружу: «Я принесла кое-что для тебя...на твой день рождения»._

_«Воу». Его обеспокоенное выражение ушло, она видела, как осознание того, что она сказала, осветило черты его лица. Это было так красиво, как будто радость, расцветающая в замедленной съёмке. «Правда?» Его голос звучал почти так, как будто он не осмеливался в это поверить._

_Это придало ей уверенности. Она достала коробку из пакета, чтобы показать ему._

_Он взял её и смотрел, смотрел на неё, как будто не верил в то, что даже держит коробку в руках. «Я прямо сейчас открою»._

_Она кивнула._

_Он снял наклейку, удерживающую крышку, приподнял её, его улыбка стала шире. «Торт!»_

_«Угу»._

_«Ты...что же сделала его сама?»_

_«Угу»._

_«Сама?»_

_«Угу»._

_«...Ух ты!...» Продолжил восхищаться он._

_Подарок не был чем-то особенным. Она очень старалась не переборщить с ним. Она сделала его достаточно маленьким, чтобы его мог съесть один человек. Больше всего усилий было вложено в пожелание ко дню рождения и его имя, написанное так аккуратно, как она только сумела, на плоском кусочке белого шоколада, на самом верху торта. Она украсила его маленькими завитками, символизирующими его имя — Узумаки. Она не беспокоилась насчёт вкуса, потому что испекла второй такой же, просто на пробу... может, где-то она всё-таки переборщила. К счастью, ему это было неизвестно._

_«Вау, Хината!» снова воскликнул он. «Вау!» Он посмотрел на неё, снова посмотрел на торт. Его улыбка так и не сходила с лица «Вау…» Он так долго смотрел на него, что ей стало интересно, что он там так долго разглядывает. «..вау…»_

_Ему понравился подарок, и этот очевидный факт заставил её сердце воспарить. «...Ты можешь взять этот пакет, чтобы нести было удобнее»._

_Он кивнул, поднял на неё свой лазурно-нежный взгляд. «Блин, Хината. Спасибо»._

_Она улыбнулась, немного стесняясь такой искренней его реакции. «С днём рождения, Наруто-кун»._

_Его улыбка стала ещё шире, он тоже казался немного застеснялся. Он ещё раз посмотрел на подарок, прежде чем закрыть коробку крышкой, затем положил обратно в пакет. «Спасибо, Хината»._

_«Мне было не сложно. Я... надеюсь тебе понравится»._

_«Понравится», сказал он, его голос звучал так же уверенно, как и всегда._

_Они вышли с кладбища, она вся звенела от возбуждения, её улыбка не сходила с лица вместе с неисчезающим румянцем на щеках._

_Он счастливо вздохнул._

_Она взглянула на него, он улыбался, глаза ярко сияли._

Именно после этого она решила попробовать признаться ему. Заранее обречённое, ошибочное решение, которое она так и не смогла заставить себя принять в конце. Возможно, к лучшему. Его симпатия уже принадлежала другой. Его первая девушка, вероятно, связала ему тот шарф, зелёные полосы которого показывали то усилие, которого не было в её собственном, чисто красном шарфе. Он, наверное, даже и не вспомнил бы свой старый красный шарф. И, в любом случае, всё равно не понял бы смысл её подарка. 

На этот раз ей нечего ему подарить. Но он может всё же не прийти.

Поэтому она выходит из дома. 

Направляется к кладбищу. 

С каждым шагом её решимость возрастает, она готовится к встрече с ним и мысленно задаётся вопросом: удалось ли ей забыть его. 

Прошло ли достаточно времени?

 _Нет..._ с горечью понимает она. 

Она останавливается, не желая подвергать себя ещё бо́льшим страданиям. 

Но его там даже может не быть. 

У него же теперь есть девушка, в конце концов. 

И в любом случае, ему не следует проводить время наедине с другой девушкой. 

Возможно, он и Руми придут чуть позже, вдвоём. 

Она делает неуверенный шаг назад. Ей не нужно туда идти. 

_Но что если он там?_

И так же внезапно в голове всплывает обрывок воспоминания: _«Что, если бы Наруто и Руми-чан расстались. Что бы ты сделала?»_

Она стоит не шевелясь, всего в двух кварталах от кладбища, сомнения путают мысли. 

Проходит несколько минут, пока ей, наконец, удаётся успокоить свои мысли до полной пустоты в голове.

Дело не в романической любви.

Дело не в её отношениях с Наруто. 

Сегодняшний день — о Неджи. 

Нет, на самом деле, _каждый день_ принадлежит её кузену, её старшему брату. Она обязана ему своей жизнью, обязана ему за каждую секунду, каждый вдох. Он был одним из немногих людей в её жизни, который действительно верил в неё и показывал это, который выделял время, чтобы помочь ей совершенствоваться, который всегда был рядом с ней. 

И действуя так — разве это не попирание его памяти? Неджи бы никогда не позволил ей быть такой жалкой. Даже когда он ненавидел её, когда-то давно, это было потому что она не была достаточно сильной, вела себя недостойно своей фамилии и своего статуса. 

Он отдал столько своего времени и знаний, чтобы помочь ей, чтобы развивать её. И удивительным образом, он был куда терпеливей с ней, чем когда-либо был её собственный отец. Он заставлял её выходить за пределы своих возможностей, напоминал ей о её целях, когда она думала, что слишком устала, чтобы продолжать, ни разу не назвал её неудачницей или разочарованием во время их тренировок. 

_«Снова». Неджи стоял на готове, в боевой стойке. Долгие часы тренировки, казалось, никак на нём не отразились. Он был несдвигаемой стеной, прямой и гордой._

_Как же часто она задавалась вопросом: сможет ли когда-нибудь быть такой, как он._

_«Хината-сама, поднимайтесь». Его приказ звучал спокойно, совсем без раздражения._

_Она встала, её ноги тряслись, её суставы болели, сама кожа горела там, где были точки выхода чакры. Но она поднялась. И только это имело значение._

_Неджи доказал ей, что пока она может стоять, она может продолжать. Он воспитал в ней стойкий дух._

Или по крайней мере, так она думала. 

Буквально в прошлом году она чувствовала себя такой, какой бы он хотел её видеть. Она чувствовала себя так, будто превратилась в ту куноичи, которой он мог бы гордиться. 

А что сейчас?

Позволить своей нерешительности и неуверенности погубить себя, погубить других. Позволить себе увядать от жалости к себе. Позволить себе полагаться на других в поисках утешения, когда он всегда говорил ей копать глубже внутрь себя.

Если она не может встретиться лицом к лицу со своими слабостями, своими страхами, тогда она действительно бесполезна. 

И Неджи не для этого её спас, чтобы она так бессмысленно топталась тут на одном месте. 

Ей нужно пойти. 

Ради Неджи. 

Ради себя. 

Она подходит к воротам кладбища. Там пусто. И это нормально. Она проходит мимо рядов и рядов надгробий, находит Неджи и там никого, нет посетителей. Она одна у его могилы. 

И это нормально. 

Это лучше, чем нормально. 

Это именно то, что ей нужно сейчас. Если он придёт позже, значит он придёт позже. 

И это тоже нормально. 

Сегодня — о Неджи. 

И она в порядке. 

В порядке. 

Она рада, что пришла. 

  
****

  
  
Он не готов к чему-то подобному. 

Он никогда и ни с кем так не открывался. 

И почему сейчас всё стало таким?

  
  
Наруто остаётся в кровати — ему незачем вставать. Некуда идти. Не с кем видеться. 

Его девушка не пришла, чтобы проведать его. 

И он не собирается ничего с этим делать. 

Он не должен первым извиняться. Не в этот раз. 

Поэтому...

Она должна извиниться первой. 

Он просто подождёт. 

Он чувствует себя очень глупо.

В тех книгах про свидания ничего о таком не говорилось. Дурацкие девушки и дурацкие ссоры и дурацкие чувства... С ним что-то не так. 

Это тяжелое, глубоко пронзительное чувство скручивает его внутренности, наполняет его беспокойством, чем-то похожим на то, когда Саске покинул деревню. Но тогда он мог что-то с этим поделать. Он мог преследовать его, найти его, выбить из него дурь, и на этом всё.

Ему противно думать, что на этот раз дурь кроется в нём самом. Сакура всегда говорила ему, что он дурак, но он никогда не позволял себе принимать её слова близко к сердцу.

Канаэ не смогла быть с ним. Она бросила его в течении двух месяцев. 

Он думал, что с Руми всё идёт хорошо, но сейчас...

В конце концов всё дело в нём, _даже Хината не..._

Тяжесть в груди перекатывается в горло. 

На этот раз он не борется с приступом. Пустой пластиковый пакет готов, лежит рядом с кроватью, он просто переворачивается и позволяет этой тяжести выйти наружу. 

Всё внутри _жгёт,_ сильнее чем раньше — жжение в его горле, в глазах, в носу. 

Цветок вываливается на пол, мокрые лепестки раскрываются в разные стороны. 

Но облегчение не наступает, его грудь болезненно сдавливает, он задыхается, кашляет, с трудом отхаркиваясь. 

Тонкие зелёные листья жёстче цветочных лепестков, выскальзывают из его горла, покрытые слюной. 

Он морщится при виде них, переводит дыхание. Он ненавидит их, ненавидит себя. 

Очевидно, что становится хуже, он понимает, что очень скоро будет откашливать целые стебли. Но почему-то он не может заставить себя достаточно беспокоиться, чтобы что-то с этим сделать.

  
  
*

  
  
Когда он понимает, что голоден он возвращается к быстро-завариваемому рамену — его версии идеальной во всех смыслах еды. Руми пыталась убедить его приготовить окайю — это безвкусная рисовая вязкая масса, которая размягчается миллион лет на плите. Как будто _эта_ фигня сможет вылечить его болезнь чакры. У него же нет ни жара, ни простуды. Если поражена только его чакра, не должен ли он просто есть то, что он хочет?

Ну, на самом деле то, что он действительно хочет, это конечно не заварной рамен. 

Он идёт в Ичираку, когда все уже легли спать. С тех пор как они стали работать 24 часа несколько месяцев назад, он стал выбираться туда, когда никто не шляется вокруг. Это позволяет ему есть спокойно до или после миссий, раньше он и не подозревал, что захочет этого. Если бы он рассказал об этом своей более молодой версии себя, то он бы точно никогда не поверил в то, что теперь он активно избегает людского внимания. 

Но сегодня он просто хочет насладиться раменом! Рамен — его лучший товарищ. 

Когда он приходит туда, за стойкой сидит только один пожилой мужчина. Они молча кивают друг другу в молчаливом приветствии. 

Теучи и Аяме не работают ночами. Сейчас за стойкой стоит Джун, их вроде как новый сотрудник, которого он уже успел довольно хорошо узнать за эти несколько месяцев. 

«Наруто!» приветствует его Джун. «Давненько я тебя не видел!»

«Да...давненько». Он не может сказать, что был занят. Потому что это не так. Он не может сказать, что был болен. Потому что не хочет об этом говорить. 

Повар указывает на листовку, висящую на стене рядом с меню. Его имя, НАРУТО, напечатано пузырящимся шрифтом над изображением дымящейся миски с раменом с ломтиками нарутомаки и свининой. «Хочешь попробовать твой фирменный рамен?»

 _Настало уже это время..._ Окончание войны. Также его день рождения через несколько дней. Он уже пробовал этот спец-рамен, когда в прошлом году в Ичираку стали отмечать годовщину окончания войны в его честь. Это всё равно _тот же самый_ мисо-рамен — его любимый. Он пожимает плечами. «Давай». 

«Один фирменный Наруто будет сию минуту!» Джун начинает отмерять порцию лапши. «Что привело тебя сюда так поздно вечером? У тебя была миссия?»

Что-то ему не очень везёт в последние дни, вот так Джун просто взял и своим вопросом буквально угодил в центр всего, что раздражает его сейчас. Его полная бесполезность. «А, да нет...»

Джун приподнимает бровь. 

Он может пойти разными путями, например солгать, дать расплывчатые ответы или пойти ва-банк с правдой. Джун мало заинтересован в его личной жизни. И за последнюю неделю он практически ни с кем не разговаривал. Только насыщенный запах рамена удерживает его от того, чтобы не пуститься тут всё громить. «Я болен, поэтому меня на некоторое время освободили от миссий». Правда сама выходит наружу.

«Простудился или что-то типа того?»

«Нет», вздыхает он. «Болезнь чакры». 

«...Звучит плохо», неуверенно говорит Джун. 

«Болезнь чакры?» Незнакомец, сидевший поблизости вмешивается в их разговор. Судя по виду такой же шиноби. 

Наруто пожимает плечами, показывая, что он ничего не знает об этом. 

«Это серьёзно!» продолжает незнакомец. 

«Ааа, нет...» — Ложь и расплывчатые ответы — «Это не так уж и серьёзно». 

Мужчина усаживается обратно. «Надеюсь ты скоро поправишься». 

«Я тоже». Наруто знает, что ему нужно пойти поговорить с Сакурой. Он знает, что должен, но...

«Так ты не приходил из-за болезни?» Продолжает Джун. «Последнее, что я слышал: твоей девушке не нравилось, что ты наведывался сюда слишком часто», поддразнивающе смеётся он. 

Каким-то образом у них поднимается каждая тема, которую он хотел бы избежать. «Ага...» выдыхает он. «И то и другое». Он не осознаёт, насколько раздражённо звучит его голос, пока не замечает как Джун скептически на него смотрит. 

Шиноби сидящий через два стула, издаёт понимающее «Хммм!»

«Дела у вас с ней не ладятся?» Осторожно спрашивает Джун.   
  
Вопрос заставляет его остановиться. И подумать. Потому что кажется очевидным, что... дела у них действительно не ладятся. Это даже слишком очевидно. Но озвучить это вслух сделало бы это _слишком реальным._ Настолько реальным, чем уже есть сейчас. Поэтому он отвечает молчанием. 

Джун сочувственно кивает. «Это нормально для близких людей иногда ссориться».  
  
«Хааа». Ну наверное, полагает он, это должно быть правда. Он довольно близок с Саске и Сакурой. Поэтому логично, что он постоянно ссорится с ними. Но с ними всегда было как-то так. Но и ссоры никогда не длились _долго_. Минус то время, когда Саске дезертировал. Но с Руми всё просто...иначе. Хуже. «Мне просто кажется, что я не могу ей сказать то, что хочу, как будто я всегда сдерживаюсь». 

«Хммм!» снова подаёт голос незнакомец. 

Наруто смотрит на него, но он просто кивает и продолжает есть свой рамен, оставляя свои мысли при себе. 

Наруто не понимает, как это расценивать. 

Джун задумчиво сжимает губы в ниточку. «Если так посмотреть, я тоже не всё говорю своей девушке. Я не могу поговорить с ней так же, как со своими друзьями». Джун ставит готовый рамен напротив Наруто, пар окутывает его лицо, солёный запах заставляет его проснуться. 

Наруто немедленно начинает есть, насыщенный бульон — райский вкус. Он хотел бы, чтобы Руми просто могла насладиться раменом вместе с ним, было бы даже лучше, если бы она заказала несколько порций, например, как Хи....

«Если ты думаешь, что это серьёзная проблема, то тебе следует поговорить об этом со своей девушкой». 

Он проглатывает полный рот лапши, яростно переключая все свои мысли и чувства на свою еду. «....Я говорил...она просто разозлилась на меня». 

Воцаряется задумчивое молчание. 

Воспоминание о том как Руми выбегает из его квартиры заставляет его нахмуриться. Он ещё больше набивает рот горячим раменом, стараясь громким хлюпанием заглушить все остальные мысли. 

«...Но ты же хочешь помириться с ней, верно?» спрашивает Джун. 

Хочет ли он помириться с ней? Конечно. Наверное? Просто это то, что он обычно делает. Точнее, он _всегда_ так поступает. Он дорожит людьми вокруг него. Он приложил столько усилий, чтобы заставить эти отношения работать. Он же не может просто так отказаться от них...так?

«Всё наладиться, особенно если вы оба этого хотите». 

_Хочет ли Руми этого?_ Он точно не может представить, что пойдёт извиняться первым. А если она извиниться первой, то это будет значить, что она тоже хочет, чтобы всё наладилось.  
  
Пожилой шиноби поднимается и кладёт деньги на стойку. «Мы с женой развелись. Для того, чтобы починить отношения, нужны двое, но точно так же и чтобы развалить отношения так же нужны двое. Кто-то может быть виноват больше, но...» Он многозначительно смотрит на Наруто. «Просто помни, что нужны двое». Мужчина уходит. 

Наруто хмурится, смотря как спина незнакомца исчезает в ночи. _Я знаю это._ Ему не нужны были эти напутственные слова. Он _знает_ , что Руми не виновата во всём, он _знает_ , что с ним так же что-то не так, он _знает что..._

_Я виноват больше чем кто-либо..._

В его груди будто снова оседают камни, твёрдые узлы стягиваются, перекрывая дыхание. Но он заставляет себя проглотить оставшуюся часть рамена, будто это его первая еда за много, много лет. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы насладиться своим раменом — самое простое действие в мире. И он должен хотя бы закончить его. 

*

В последнее время он постоянно блюёт: почти не в состоянии удерживать еду в желудке. 

Он не может перестать думать о прошлогоднем праздновании дня поминовения. Он не хочет думать о ней, он старался не думать о ней, он знает, что не должен думать о ней, он знает, знает, знает...

Но дальше отрицать он уже не может. 

От одной мысли о прошлом годе у него всё переворачивается в груди, грудь болезненно стягивает, шея сжимается от напряжения. Прежде чем он успевает остановиться, он начинает блевать цветами, которые обычно покупает, жгучая, мокрая, гадкая масса ужасно противоречит слабому воспоминанию о сладком шоколадном креме. Ему даже не нужно идти к флористу. Внутри его тела — целое поле.

Но между беспокойством о том, пойдёт ли он завтра на кладбище и о том, стоит ли ему пойти и закончить эту глупую ссору со своей девушкой после долгих недель молчания, он не может заставить себя хоть что-либо сделать.

Он знает, что ему нужно сделать. Он знает, что он _должен_ делать. Правильный бойфренд бы...

Он не хочет. 

Он не хочет ничего делать. 

Он едва соображает, не может правильно расставить приоритеты для себя. С трудом может заставить себя думать о разговоре с Руми, без того, чтобы не думать о завтрашнем утре, когда нужно пойти, почтить память Неджи, и едва может заставить себя думать: пойдёт ли Хината...

Каждые несколько минут он обнаруживает, что висит склонившись над мусорным баком или унитазом, его рот наполняется кислой слюной, ему не хватает воздуха, и он пытается удержаться от _повторной_ рвоты. Только после нескольких минут осторожного дыхания, когда он достаточно успокаивается, он перемещается на диван.

Руми была права насчёт него. 

Руми была права. 

Это очевидно, что Руми была права. 

Руми, в ту ночь, когда всё это только началось...

_«Ты не...ты не понимаешь...у тебя есть я, Наруто-кун...ты не должен...зачем тебе...»_

Она была права. 

То, что он чувствует, то что предполагал это было, и что это _есть на самом деле, странно. Странно._ Нет, чёрт возьми, даже хуже того. И он не хотел этого признавать, не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока каждая неправильная, случайная мысль не выдала его двуличность неопровержимыми, болезненными доказательствами.

Ему нужно что-то сделать или что-то сказать, чтобы всё исправить. Ему нужно как-то помириться с Руми. _Как-нибудь_ снова всё сделать правильным. Для неё. И для него самого. 

Он лежит на диване, вяло глядя в потолок. 

Проще вообще ни о чём не думать. 

_**Наруто.**_

_Что?_

**_Ты теряешь чакру. Твоё тело не восполняет свои естественные запасы должным образом._ **

_Да, ну ладно._

В эти дни Курама всё более часто просыпается внутри его подсознания. Когда он что-то замечает, он говорит об этом вслух. Затем снова затихает.

**_Я не могу тебе с этим помочь._ **

_Я знаю._

**_Эти несколько дней, я лечил твоё горло._ **

_Это объясняет...многое. ...Спасибо._

**_Неблагодарный засранец! Иди к своей подруге-медику._ **

Он стонет, пытаясь разорвать их ментальную связь. 

Раздаётся громкий, властный стук в его дверь, десять длинных ударов, эхом разносятся по его квартире. 

Сакура. 

_Чёрт._

**_Ха!_ **

Как бы он не хотел открывать, он всё же тащится к своей двери. Он знает что случится, если он не откроет сейчас. 

Она стоит, руки на бёдрах, голова слегка склонена и её глаза считывают каждую помятость на его рубашке и коже. Она сердито вздыхает. «Я сказала тебе сообщить мне если твоё состояние ухудшится!» начинает ругаться она. «Ты хочешь умереть?»

Это риторический вопрос, но он всё равно чувствует, что ему нужно сказать в своё оправдание: «Нет!»

Она закатывает глаза. «Тогда пошли!» нетерпеливо рявкает она. «Давай, обувайся!»

Он делает, как ему сказано, приходя к раздражающему выводу, что скорее всего ему придётся остаться в больнице до тех пор, пока ему не станет лучше. «Ты собираешься уложить меня в больницу?» 

«А если собираюсь, то что? Сбежишь? Даже не думай пытаться, иначе поплатишься». 

Он надулся, начиная хмуриться. Но впервые за долгое время он не чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит. Ему действительно следовало пойти к ней раньше. Сакура — одна из его самых близких товарищей, он доверяет ей, даже больше, чем кому-либо. 

По дороге в больницу, он всё думает: неужели он и вправду _так плохо выглядит_. Сакура поняла, что с ним плохо, как только открыла дверь. Может от него несёт рвотой?... «Значит, ты так просто всё поняла, посмотрев на меня...»

Она отвешивает ему быстрый взгляд и качает головой. «Нет. Руми приходила ко мне сегодня. Спрашивала про тебя». Она говорит это всё как бы невзначай, между делом. 

Это заставляет его моргнуть пару раз, вина обрушивается на него в десятерном объёме. Отвращение к себе, неуклонно возрастающее последние несколько дней, теперь неряшливо сочится из него во все стороны. 

Руми не приходила извиняться, но она всё ещё думает о нём. Она всё ещё беспокоится о нём. И Сакура, скорее всего, понимает, что их отношения весьма шаткие...

Но Сакура больше ничего не говорит и Наруто не знает, что ещё ему сказать. 

*

  
  
«Ну и?» Сакура вошла в свой профессиональный режим медика, её зелёные глаза буквально сверлят его. 

Он смутно ощущает себя будто находится на допросе. 

«Руми сказала мне, что ты откашливал уже целые цветы. Я хочу услышать это прямо от тебя. Насколько тебе стало хуже?»

Он должен был сказать ей давным-давно. Он должен сказать ей сейчас. Но вновь он чувствует желание уклониться от этой темы. Он ёрзает на стуле, почти осмеливаясь сделать вид, будто не слышит её. 

«Наруто. Это серьёзно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне сказал». 

Он сжимает зубы, чувствует вес её сурового взгляда на себе и, наконец, испускает долгий выдох. «...Да, целые цветы». Слова даются тяжело — это бремя, которое он носил слишком долго. «И листья». 

Она хмурит брови. И записывает его слова к себе в планшет. 

«Сакура-чан...что мне делать? Скажи мне, что ты нашла что-нибудь». 

«Я изучила наши архивы. Исследовала похожие заболевания чакры, но в том то и дело. Они может и похожи, но первопричины могут сильно отличаться, у каждого всё по разному. Наруто...» Она делает глубокий вдох. «Мы ничего определённого по твоему случаю не нашли, но! Мы с шишоу вчера обсудили кое-какую теорию». 

Он сводит брови вместе, демонстрируя насколько нервирует его слышать, что у него какая-то неизвестная болезнь, которой до него никто больше не болел. Он ждёт, когда она продолжит. 

«Лилии — это очевидно проявление чакры. Вопрос, на который нам нужно найти ответ — почему? Почему твоё тело ни с того ни с сего вытесняет твою собственную чакру? Да ещё и в форме цветов? Что ж...» В её глазах вспыхивает знакомая решимость. Её влечение к науке всегда было вне его понимания. «Мы думаем, что это не твоя _собственная_ чакра. В конце концов, у тебя нет кеккей генкая со свойством выпуска цветов. Это преобразование не является врождённым». 

Он отводит глаза, пытаясь понять. И не понимает. Он хмурится. «Чакра Курамы вытворяет это?»

«Нет. По крайней мере, у нас нет причин полагать, что это так. Мы уже видели проявление чакры Курамы раньше».

Это правда. Чакра Курамы — сама противоположность элегантным белым лилиям, она скорее более угрожающего, кипящего красного или ядовито густого, трескучего чёрного свойства. 

Он пристально смотрит на неё. Просто ждёт, что она скажет ему. 

Когда она видит, что он не догадывается до ответа самостоятельно, она наконец продолжает. «Мы предполагаем, что это возможно остаток природной энергии. Очень немногие шиноби проходят обучение сенджютсу. Ещё меньше, успешно заканчивают такое сложное обучение. Основываясь в основном на сведениях Джирайи-сама, мы полагаем, что в твоём теле находится очень маленькое, можно сказать, совсем малюсенькое, количество природной энергии всё время, своего рода, остатки от постоянного её сбора. Со временем ты сформировал сопротивление или скорее защиту природной энергии, что позволяет активировать Режим Мудреца всё легче и легче». 

Он кивает. Для него это звучит понятнее, чем он мог представить.

«Однако, эта теория на самом деле не объясняет нам _почему_ это происходит». 

Стресс начинает пробираться по его конечностям. Он неслышно сглатывает. Он совсем не хочет это обсуждать. 

«Почему _сейчас?_ » Она скептически прищуривается. « _Что-то_ внутри тебя должно было быть задето настолько, что начало нарушать обычные функции твоего организма». Её голос немного притих, её слова больше походили на мысли вслух для неё самой, чем для него. Разговор, который она, вероятно, вела уже какое-то время сама с собой или с Цунаде. «Твоё тело пытается найти равновесие, пытается восстановить баланс и те остатки природной энергии, которые циркулируют по твоей чакровой системе — это первое, от чего тело избавляется... В виде лилий». 

Он смотрит на неё не желая перебивать. Сакура такая умная, он боится, что она уже всё про него поняла, но он просто не может вмешаться в её монолог. Это всё равно, что до конца прочитать до ужаса предсказуемую историю, только для того, чтобы узнать заканчивается ли она так, как он думает она заканчивается. 

«Лилии — это ключ. Твоё тело пытается вылечить себя самостоятельно. Это естественный инстинкт нашего тела. И по какой-то причине твоя чакра проявляется в виде _лилий_ , чтобы помочь тебе восстановить равновесие. Твоё тело пытается дать тебе то, что тебе нужно. Оно буквально _показывает_ , что тебе нужно». 

Его грудь тяжела от стыда на который он не хочет обращать внимание. 

«Это могло быть что угодно», рассуждает Сакура, пока он молчит. «Любой вид растения или любое другое природное проявление. Или твоё тело могло просто выпускать чакру постепенно. Но всё бы закончилось тем же. Истощением чакры». Она смотрит на него, ожидая, когда он посмотрит ей в глаза, но он не может. «Наруто, если так будет продолжаться, ты либо умрёшь от истощения чакры, либо от нагрузки на дыхательную систему». 

Для него это звучит абсурдно. Он неоднократно сталкивался со смертью, но никогда вот так. Его тело ещё ни разу его не подводило. 

«Наруто?» Голос Сакуры становится ласковее. «Ты уже знаешь почему это происходит, не так ли? Мне нужно это знать, чтобы сделать противоядие или разработать план решения этой проблемы... Ты можешь мне сказать?»

Он снова пожимает плечами, но ему становится всё тяжелее дышать и он отчаянно пытается не думать, держать свой ум как можно более пустым, потому что последнее чего он хочет — это думать про... думать про...

Он подрывается со стула, опуская лицо в первый, ближайший к нему мусорный бак. 

_«Оно буквально показывает, что тебе нужно»._

_Хината._

Его грудь стискивается, сжимаясь, сжимаясь всё сильней. Боль пронзает шею. В горле начинает болезненно жечь. 

_Я болен, потому что я..._

Цветок распускается, выходя из него, разрывая на своём пути пищевод. 

Второй.

Третий. 

Краем сознания он понимает, что Сакура стоит прямо за ним, её чакра просачивается в его спину, в его грудь, пытаясь успокоить приступ. 

Он выкашливает жёсткие листья, лоснящиеся от слюны. 

А затем выплёвывает ещё какой-то сгусток. Кровь. 

Его глаза расширяются при виде крови. _Курама!_

**_Расскажи ей всё сейчас же, иначе с этой минуты твоё горло начнёт болеть куда больше._ **

Он зажмуривает глаза, слёзы выступают под веками. _Ни за что!_

«Наруто», зовёт его Сакура, её голос звучит обеспокоенно. «Ты должен сказать мне, что происходит, прямо _сейчас_ ». 

Он с трудом выпрямляется. Голова кажется тяжёлой. Но его грудь кажется ещё тяжелее. Он хочет просто лечь и свернуться калачиком, чтобы просто хотя бы его немного отпустило. «Я просто дурак, Сакура-чан. Я полный придурок». 

«...Что ты имеешь в виду?» Она отводит его обратно к стулу и помогает ему усесться на него снова. 

«Я сказал то, что имел в виду. Даже _я_ понимаю, что это неправильно». Он вздыхает. Стонет. Закрывает лицо ладонями. «Я не знаю что делать». 

Сакура ждёт несколько секунд, чтобы он продолжил. 

Он не желает ничего ей объяснять, последнее, что он хочет делать — это озвучивать это вслух. 

Она откидывается на стуле, пристально глядя на него. «Наруто, тебе действительно нужно сказать мне. Эта болезнь, которая у тебя сейчас, может тебя убить, если мы не поймём как тебя вылечить». 

Он опускает руки, смотрит на Сакуру. Мысленно просит прощения ещё до того, как признается в чём-то. Как она отреагирует? Будет злиться? Потому что он такой глупый? «Я знаю, что я сейчас с Руми», пытается начать он. Зачтутся ли ему эти слова за оправдание?

Сакура просто недоумённо смотрит на него. 

«Но я...» его голос обрывается. Он чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет. 

«...Наруто, если ты не можешь мне сказать, единственная наша опция — это оценка твоих воспоминаний». 

Он сглатывает позыв. «Сакура-чан, я подонок». 

«Что ты такое говоришь? Почему ты так говоришь? Что ты сделал?» её терпение явно начинает истощаться. «Ты...изменил ей?»

«Нет...да...не знаю. Я не знаю, Сакура-чан». Он снова закрывает лицо руками. _Бля, я ей изменяю?_

«Попробуй сказать мне что-нибудь, что ты знаешь». 

«Я никого не заслуживаю». 

«...Почему ты так говоришь?»

«Потому что я дерьмо». 

«Перестань наговаривать на себя и _говори со мной_ ». 

Наконец, он поднимает глаза. Он знает, что ужасен. Если он признается во всём, расскажет все отвратительные и уродливые подробности, Сакура его просто изобьёт, как он того и заслуживает. «Я не специально. Я не хотел. Я даже не знаю почему...» Неужели он изменял Руми? Его чувства настолько отвратительные, что его собственное тело не могло их выноси́ть? 

Сакура просто молча ждёт пока он продолжит, её брови нахмурены от сосредоточенности. 

Он делает ещё один вдох, с трудом вдыхая из-за давления на его горло. «Я просто...Я...просто...так это ненавижу. Что она...» Его лицо морщится — в мозгу вспыхивает воспоминание как она намеряно уводит _того парня_ подальше от него — желчь обжигает его пищевод, но он сглатывает всё обратно. Он надеется, что Сакура вырубит его одним ударом. «Я думаю о ней постоянно. У меня есть Руми, но я думаю о ней. Я и сейчас думаю о ней». Он думал о ней по-разному. Фантазировал о ней. Даже _он_ понимает после почти двух недель наедине с собой, после того как наконец столкнулся с реальностью, что это неправильно. «Чёрт, я не разговаривал с Руми уже больше недели, но всё о чём я могу думать это...» Он в отчаянии смотрит на Сакуру. 

Она выглядит так, будто лишилась дара речи. 

« _Я ненавижу_ , ненавижу, что я такой!» Он поступает неправильно с Руми, но он даже не может заставить себя извиниться перед ней. Он всё ещё отказывается принять то, что он придурок, настоящий кусок дерьма. Он чувствует словно под кожей зудит отвращение к себе. Ему хочется выползти из своего собственного тела и оставить себя позади. Он всегда был верным. Он всегда был надёжным и заслуживающим доверия. Несмотря на все свои недостатки, он всегда честно встречал людей лицом к лицу, так почему же ни с того ни с сего, он стал вести себя вот так? Он так долго пытался свалить это на _неё_ , доказывал себе, что это была _её_ вина, потому что она выбрала _того парня._ Он никогда не умел мириться с двуличными засранцами, и так долго отказывался распознать оного в себе, но это было так очевидно, так очевидно. 

«Наруто», тихо, медленно говорит Сакура. «...О ком ты говоришь?»

« _Лилии_ », выдыхает он. Он может чувствовать, как давление завязывается, собирается комком, тяжело разрастается в его груди, прямо в нижней части его горла, слюна собирается на его языке. «Что я должен сделать?» Он, вероятно, мог бы подойти прямо к ней, а она просто бы оттолкнула его в сторону: «Я ничего не могу сделать, я ничего не могу с этим поделать, что мне делать?! Я просто хочу, чтобы это всё прекратилось!» Он _не должен_ желать её, это неправильно с его стороны. Но всё, что он хочет, всё, что он действительно хочет, «Я просто хочу, чтобы она посмотрела на меня, больше ничего...» — он начинает тяжело дышать — «Мне больше ничего от неё не нужно, если бы она просто...» _смотрела только на меня_ «...это неправильно, я _знаю_ , поверь мне, я _пытался_ остановиться...» 

Скрученный узел из груди перемещается прямо в горло, душит его. Масса поднимается изнутри, без остановки вырывается из него, разбрызгиваясь прямо по полу. Сквозь жгучий туман в глазах, он еле различает как цветы падают в лужу рвоты, следы крови нитями тянутся по белым лепесткам и зелёным листьям. 

«Наруто!» Звук стула, падающего на пол и знакомая тёплая чакра Сакуры просачивается в его спину, в его грудь, нарушая спазмическую волну его собственной чакры, пока он не начинает кашлять, хватая ртом воздух, который никак не проходит сквозь блок в его груди.

И он теряет сознание.

*

  
  
Первое, что он замечает — это темноту за окном. Ночь. 

«Наруто-кун!» Руми наклоняется вперёд, привставая со своего места, привлекая его внимание к себе. 

Он лежит на больничной койке, чистые простыни ощущаются жёсткими на коже. «...Руми...» Его горло пересохло. Он сглатывает, потом морщится от кислого привкуса своего собственного дыхания. 

Её карие глаза озабоченно смотрят вниз. 

В последний раз, когда он видел её, она с грохотом захлопнула дверь его квартиры. Что она здесь делает сейчас? Она больше не злится?

Она молча наблюдает за ним, может, ждёт когда он что-нибудь скажет, но он не знает, что сказать. Ему нужно бы извиниться или спросить её как она поживала... Сделать что-нибудь или сказать хоть что-то, но всё кажется неправильным. Пустота в его желудке остро контрастирует со скрытой тяжестью в его груди. Он не может вспомнить то волнующее возбуждение, которое испытывал, когда видел её раньше. Всё, что сейчас в его сердце — это вина. Он отвратительный парень. 

«Сакура-сан сказала сообщить ей, если ты придёшь в себя». Она колеблется на мгновение, ёрзая на своём стуле. Но он просто наблюдает как она медленно поднимается, обходит его кровать, открывает дверь и исчезает, закрывая дверь за собой.

Писк на мониторе рядом с ним — один из худших звуков в мире, он уверен в этом. Но на этот раз он надеется, что этот звук каким-то образом растягивает время на как можно дольше. У него будет всего несколько минут, прежде чем ему придётся столкнуться с правдой. 

Когда дверь снова открывается, Сакура заходит одна. «Ты меня очень напугал, Наруто», отчитывает его она. «И это не говоря о беспорядке, который ты устроил в моём кабинете». 

Он пытается выдавить извиняющуюся улыбку, но его губы никак не хотят правильно складываться на лице. «...Прости». Он заставляет себя сесть. 

Она качает головой. «Ты был стабилен в течение последних нескольких часов. Как только ты упал в обморок, твоя чакра начала расслабляться. Всё, что я сделала — это остановила внутреннее кровотечение, но Курама помог в этом куда сильней». Она садится на место, где раньше сидела Руми.

«Спасибо».  
  
Сакура смотрит на него, выдерживает пристальный взгляд, затем открывает пустую страницу в своём блокноте. «Твоё состояние намного серьёзнее, чем я думала. Кажется, что любая лёгкая мысль может спровоцировать эпизод, и ты, очевидно, не можешь заставить себя сказать в чём дело. Я хочу, чтобы ты написал это для меня».

«Что написал», спрашивает он осторожно. 

«Кто олицетворяет эти лилии». 

Под его языком собирается слюна. Он поспешно выхватывает у неё блокнот и ручку, нацарапывает её имя на странице и суёт блокнот ей обратно в руки, глядя в сторону, не в силах даже видеть эти буквы. 

Сакура вздыхает. Долгий, усталый вздох. 

Когда он поворачивается посмотреть на неё, он понимает, что никогда не видел, чтобы она так грустно выглядела из-за него. Может быть даже сочувствующе. 

Он ждёт, чтобы она сказала что-нибудь, что угодно, побила его или обругала. Когда ничего из этого не происходит, он подстёгивает её. «Ну? Что?!»

«Ты в курсе, что они расстались?» тихо спрашивает она.

Он моргает несколько раз, обдумывая её слова. 

«Хината и Сусуму-сан недавно расстались», повторяет она. 

Он отводит глаза в сторону, ощущая как немного отпускает напряжение в груди. «Правда?» спрашивает он, не в состоянии пока поверить в это. 

«Да, она рассказала мне пару дней назад, что они официально расстались». 

Ему кажется, что он уже может дышать легче, будто каждая клеточка переписывает себя в самой структуре его тела. 

«Наруто?»

«...А?»

«Ты понимаешь, что ты к ней чувствуешь?»

Он смотрит на Сакуру, начиная хмуриться. Что он к ней чувствует? Он пожимает плечами, осторожно продолжая смотреть на неё. 

«Разве ты не...» Сакура закусывает губу. «Разве ты не любишь Хинату?»

Её слова ощущаются горечью, они будто стягивают пустоту в его груди в комок, в узел, повисающий на сердце, всё это перекрывает то облегчение, которое он только что чувствовал. «... У меня есть Руми», отрицает он. Он говорил эти слова своей девушке, и у него такое неприятное чувство, что он не должен использовать такие слова ни для кого другого.

«Ты...» Сакура понижает свой голос до шёпота. «...Ты не обязан, Наруто». 

Он вникает в смысл её слов и приходит к выводу, что Сакура говорит ему ...расстаться с ней. «Я, я не могу этого сделать». Его глаза расширяются. «Мне нужно помириться с ней. Я повёл себя с ней по-скотски, мне нужно как-то компенсировать ей всё это». 

Она закрывает лицо руками. Затем внезапно издает приглушённый, раздражённый вскрик. «Ты такой дурак! Ты _действительно_ думаешь, что это правильно?!» Она смотрит на него, её ярко-зелёные глаза пылают нетерпением. Она не ждёт, пока он ответит. «Знаешь что. Обычно, _обычно,_ я бы не стала вмешиваться. Но это связано с твоим здоровьем. И мне нужно убедиться, что ты понимаешь, что здесь происходит». Она делает глубокий вдох, как будто собирается поднять с земли валун. «У тебя болезнь, которая превращает твою чакру в лилии, которые твоё тело с усилием отвергает. Вероятная первопричина — это исключительно сильные эмоции по отношению к Хинате, которые тебе или твоему телу необходимо передать или выразить, но оно не находит способ это сделать. Следовательно, насколько я могу судить, если ты не расскажешь о своих чувствах Хинате, ты продолжишь терять чакру». Сакура смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, буравя его взглядом. «Ты понял?! Ты должен приоритезировать свои чувства!»

Наруто отворачивается, смотрит на дверь, где последний раз видел Руми. Это было бы неправильно с его стороны. «Я не могу так поступить с Руми. Она никогда не делала мне ничего плохого. Я ведь сделаю ей больно, так? Есть ещё что-нибудь другое, что я могу сделать?»

Сакура цокает языком, вздыхает, запрокидывает голову назад, пялясь в потолок в явном разочаровании. 

«Другого пути нет?» с нажимом спрашивает он. 

Она стонет, закрывая глаза на секунду. «Операция. Но я не хочу её делать. Нет. Я отказываюсь её делать». 

«Погоди, что, почему?! Ты просто вытащишь из меня что там внутри сломано, правильно? Ты же можешь, для тебя это просто!» Если всё это время можно было решить это так? Почему она не сказала об этом раньше?

Она усмехается. «Конечно, я _могу_ это сделать. Но как я и сказала — я не хочу!»

«Почему нет?» 

«Потому что это не так просто!» отрезает она. 

Он в замешательстве качает головой. «Что ты имеешь в виду?!»

«Ты изменишься. Операции на чакре очень непредсказуемы, это очень деликатный процесс, но вне зависимости от того как аккуратен врач, пациент всегда... _меняется_ ». 

«...Что ты имеешь в виду?» повторяет он. 

«Я уже тебе раньше говорила, что чакра связана с твоей личностью. Операция на ней может привести к возникновению множества психологических проблем, которые мы не можем предсказать. Да, я могу устранить физическую проблему. Но ты никогда не будешь прежним».

Он ждёт пока она объяснит. 

«Ты можешь потерять не только способности, но и воспоминания, даже эмоции. Один пациент, о котором Цунаде рассказывала мне, потерял воспоминания о своём брате. У пациента было заболевание чакры, связанное со стрессом, из-за которого его чакра становилась слишком плотной для его системы. Шишоу сделала операцию, чтобы снять напряжение, но после этого пациент забыл, как общаться со своим братом! Он понимал, что ему чего-то не хватает, того, что у него было раньше, но не мог вспомнить свои собственные чувства».

Он прищуривается.  
  
«Учитывая, что речь идет о Хинате...» Она отводит глаза. «Я предполагаю, что есть шанс потерять воспоминания о ней... если я проведу операцию на твоей чакре».

 _Потерять мои воспоминания…?_ Хината встаёт между ним и Пейном, защищая его? Её кровь, стекающая по лицу, её бесстрашие, её уверенность, когда она встретилась лицом к лицу с тем, что скорее всего, как он тогда думал, могло стать причиной её гибели? Просто забыть всё, что она для него сделала? Тяжесть в груди увеличивается, боль поднимается вверх, напряжение доходит до ключиц. «Я не могу потерять мои…» бормочет он.

«...Я знаю».

Он опускает голову на руки. Пытается представить, что ему нужно сделать.

Найти Хинату. 

Сказать Хинате... сказать ей, что именно? Что она нужна ему? Разве она не посмотрит на него молча и растерянно?

И что потом? Ему станет лучше?

Может быть?

А потом? Что насчёт Руми? При таком раскладе он _действительно_ ей изменит? Говорить с Хинатой о его...чувствах...когда у него есть девушка? Он не может так поступить! 

Но ему нужно, если он хочет поправиться. Забыть о Хинате не может быть и речи. Ничего не делать — значит приблизить свою смерть. 

Поэтому ему нужно сказать Хинате. 

А потом...?

«Наруто». 

«...Да?»

«Для начала тебе нужно поговорить с Руми. Если бы я встречалась с парнем, который любил кого-то другого... Я бы не хотела быть с ним». 

Он поднимает на неё глаза. «Но я...!»

Сакура в замешательстве склоняет голову на его внезапное возражение. «Но что? Знаешь... Я думала об этом, поставив себя в твою ситуацию и, мне бы это не понравилось, я бы действительно _ненавидела_ это, и, возможно, у меня заняло бы какое-то время... много времени... но в конечном итоге, я бы оставила его в покое, если бы он... если бы он сказал мне, что любит кого-то другого...» она вздыхает. «Логически я знаю, что ни одна девушка не заслуживает быть с парнем, который не любит её по-настоящему. И... парень заслуживает того, кого он может искренне любить». Сакура опускает глаза в пол. 

Он только собирается сказать, что любит Руми. То, что он говорил ей и раньше. 

Но он не может этого произнести. 

Не может. 

Потому что он не любит. Не так, как Сакура любит Саске. 

Беззаветно. 

Неутомимо и преданно. 

Он моргает, осознание холодом прокатывается по его нервным окончаниям. 

Он не может поверить, что забыл... забыл, каково это было бороться за внимание Сакуры. Видеть, что он никогда не заставит её смотреть в его сторону с такой _невероятной_ любовью. Смириться с этим ради своего лучшего друга, потому что он гораздо больше заботился об их счастье, чем о своём собственном.

Если бы он мог тогда признаться себе в этом, он бы знал, что был одинок. И разочарован.

Но это было всего лишь ещё одно очко в пользу его потерь против этого мира, и ему не нужно было делать эту рану ещё глубже.

И вот, он здесь, встречается с Руми потому что...

Он просто хотел девушку. Может, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Или почувствовать себя чуть более победителем, а не проигравшим. Чуть больше повзрослевшим, а не потерянным ребёнком. Почувствовать себя заслуживающим любви, иметь эту любовь для себя одного, от любой, кто захотел бы ему её дать.

И...он думает, что она понимала это. 

В его животе формируется закручивающаяся саднящая пустота. Как он заставлял её себя чувствовать?

Если это что-то похожее на одиночество, которое подпитывало его желание борьбы за сердце Сакуры, то он вряд ли вырос из ребёнка, который пакостил ради привлечения внимания. Причинял вред другим, ради собственной выгоды.

Если _хуже_ чем это...

Такой как он...

Эгоистичный, неповзрослевший, _изменщик?_

Он заслуживает эту болезнь чакры. Если это послужит искуплением, то он должен страдать.

Он сильно зажмуривается, как будто чёрная тьма сможет заставить исчезнуть всё остальное. 

Он не хотел. 

Ему не не казалось это дело таким уж серьёзным. Свидания казались прикольными. Руми казалась весёлой и милой девушкой. Она и _есть_ именно такая.  
  
Такой хороший человек, как она, не может чувствовать к нему то же, что Сакура чувствует к Саске, верно? Это просто невозможно, правда? Когда она сказала, что любит его, она не имела в виду этого, так? Как она могла? Как мог кто-нибудь?

Она говорила это всерьёз?

А он просто...

Он просто? Сказал это в ответ? Потому что она сказала это ему? Потому что ей хотелось услышать это от него? Потому что он думал, что обязан сказать ей это? Или нет, потому что это были просто...

Три слова. Ради поцелуев и сисек.

На этот раз тошнота ощущается по-другому, его отвращение к собственной тупости, его умышленная некомпетентность, это позор, который он не может вынести.

Он ложится на кровать, его мысли скачут между возможностью того, что она говорила не в серьёз, или того, что она действительно, действительно была серьёзна.

Она же не имела в виду это так, как говорит об этом Сакура, верно? Она почти не знает его!

...И он её почти не знает. 

«Наруто?»

Он почти забыл, что Сакура всё ещё была здесь. 

«Наруто?» снова зовёт его она. 

Он переворачивается, открывает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с изумрудными глазами Сакуры. 

«Я не могу заставить тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь делать, но Руми всё ещё здесь. Она ждёт в моём кабинете». 

Он снова закрывает глаза. 

«Наруто?»

Он не открывает глаза. Он не хочет думать. 

«Наруто?» шумно выдыхает она. «...Я пойду приведу её. После этого, ты сам решишь что делать, но ради своей собственной жизни и ради неё, поговори с ней. Думаю, тебе нужно сказать ей», тихо заканчивает она. 

_Сказать ей?_ Сказать ей, что он никогда не любил её по параметрам Сакуры? Сказать ей, что именно? Детали его болезни? Он в смятении открывает глаза. 

«...Дела только должны начать налаживаться отсюда, Наруто». Она стоит, одаривая его ещё одним сочувствующим взглядом, перед тем как уйти. 

Налаживаться каким образом? Для кого? Только для него? Он просто может продолжать делать всё только ради себя?

  
  
*

  
  
«Ты...» Руми первой нарушает ужасную тишину между ними. «Тебе стало хуже, чем раньше». 

«Да...» Он наблюдает за ней, замечая её печальное выражение лица. Отмечает, что они не улыбались друг другу уже давно. И думает, как она будет выглядеть, когда он скажет ей...

«Что с тобой происходит? Сакура-сан поможет тебе?»

Он качает головой. «Она не может». 

«Что?» Её глаза тревожно расширяются. «Что, что это значит?» 

«Проблема со мной», пытается начать он, её шок переходит в замешательство. «Я...» начинает он. И теряет ход мыслей. Просто смотрит на её маленькое личико. 

Она сама по себе маленькая девушка, но в то же время она маленькая и в других аспектах тоже. На год моложе него, слишком молода, чтобы участвовать в войне, как раз в том возрасте чуть помладше него, чтобы наивно относиться ко всему, что ему пришлось пережить. Она красивая. Милая девушка. С яркими, светлыми глазами. С ровными чертами лица. 

Как чёрт возьми он познакомился с такой хорошей девушкой как она? Каким образом он решил, что они будут хорошей парой? Она заслуживает кого-то намного лучше него. Кого-то с кем она сможет действительно сблизиться и понять, кого-то, кто заслуживает её привязанности. 

«Ты же...не умрёшь, да?» спрашивает она. 

Он надеется, что нет. Сама идея смерти всё ещё кажется ему нереальной. «Руми...»

Она замирает, обеспокоенно хмурит брови, снова широко распахнув глаза. 

«Прости». 

«...Что...»

«Мы...» он пересиливает себя, всё внутри словно затвердевает вокруг его собственного чувства никчёмности и прорывается изнутри. «...не должны больше быть вместе». 

Она моргает, тревога снова сменяется замешательством. «Что, Наруто-кун, чт...почему?»

«Потому что ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше меня». 

«Что? Нет, почему? Я счастлива с тобой, мне никто лучше не нужен, ты идеален для меня!» Её слова поспешно вырываются наружу. 

_Идеален?_ Она всегда описывала его так, как он себя никогда не ощущал. 

«Это потому что ты умираешь? Поэтому ты так говоришь?»

Он причинил ей боль, даже толком ничего не сказав. «Нет, не поэтому...»

Её глаза мечутся по сторонам, взгляд становится более паническим. «Это из-за нашей ссоры?»

«Нет...»

«Если это так, то ты знаешь, мне очень жаль! Я ничего этого не имела в виду, нам не обязательно...»

«Руми». 

Он видит как морщится её лицо, оно словно складывается вовнутрь, будто она пытается удержаться от слёз и он знает, по сравнению, с тем, что было раньше, он ни разу не заставлял её выглядеть вот так. Никогда не заставлял _кого бы то ни было_ выглядеть так грустно до этого момента. 

«Руми, мне жаль, просто...» Слёзы выступающие на её глаза, будто удар по его лицу. Это всё его вина. «Я не могу дать тебе того, чего ты заслуживаешь». Каждое слово, которое он говорит, будто только усугубляет ситуацию?

«М-мне ничего не нужно, Наруто-кун. Правда, мне ничего не нужно...» её голос дрожит и звучит хрипло, тяжело. Её глаза широко раскрыты, она не моргает, слёзы дрожат на её ресницах. 

Он не хочет, чтобы она плакала. Он не хочет причинять ей боль. Он никогда не хотел причинять ей боль, так...почему? «Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, Руми. Ты отличная девушка, а я просто этот...парень. Я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь и я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты...чего ты заслуживаешь». 

«Нет! Нееет!» Всхлипывает она. «Я могу измениться, если я была слишком настойчивая, я могу перестать такой быть, я тоже могу стать лучше, я не...мне ничего не нужно...»

 _Руми..._ Он с ужасным отвращением к себе наблюдает, как большая слеза скатывается по её щеке, а затем другая, и она моргает, её руки поднимаются, чтобы яростно вытереть глаза. Он отворачивается, не в силах смотреть на это, не в силах понять. Как... _каким образом_ он причинил ей столько боли?

«Н-Наруто-кун, я не хочу, я не хочу, чтобы мы расставались!»

Его собственное горло кажется слишком плотным. Из-за сильного щемления в животе ему становится трудно дышать, а чувство вины на его совести слишком тяжёлое, чтобы его можно было сбросить. Он не может поднять глаза. Он не может посмотреть на неё. «Мне правда очень... жаль… прости, Руми…» Это правда. Но эти слова ему кажутся недостаточными. И у него нет возможности показать это. Если он действительно, действительно серьёзен, разве не должен ли он каким-то образом это доказать? Когда он стал таким бесполезным ублюдком?

Её дыхание начинает сбиваться, сдавленный всхлип резко пронзает воздух.

Он прикусывает губу, невозможно слышать напряжение в её дыхании, и он знает, что один взгляд на неё, заплаканную, будет слишком разрушительным для него, воспоминание, которое проклянёт каждое мгновение его бодрствования с этого момента. Он закрывает глаза, его руки сжимают простыню от раздражения на себя. Он полностью бесполезен.

Хуже того. 

Вредоносен. 

Его неспособность утешить её, наладить отношения с ней только причиняет ей боль. В данный момент само его существование — словно уродливая рана на её жизни, которой никогда не должно было быть. Все предыдущие моменты вместе теперь просто раздробленные, хрупкие осколки, которые будут напоминать ему о его глупой, глупой, идиотской, идиотской, эгоцентричной нечестности.

Он никогда не сможет просить её простить его. Он не сможет объясниться. Он не имеет права оправдываться. 

Всё это было бы только ради него, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь, а он этого не заслуживает.

Что с ним не так?

Почему всё это произошло?

  
  
*

  
  
Когда она ушла, закрыв лицо руками, звук того, как он разбивает её на мелкие кусочки, всё ещё звенит в его ушах, он остается на месте, окружённый неподвижной пустотой, и думает.

Нормально ли для него жить так. 

Нормально ли, если он просто продолжит двигаться вперёд. 

Он обидел Руми, относился к ней легкомысленно, действовал из своих корыстных интересов и хуже всего? Он даже не подозревал об этом.

Неужели он всегда был таким эгоистичным? 

Останется ли он навсегда таким эгоистичным?

Надоедливый голос в его голове говорит ему, что он ничему не научился. Он не вырос, даже после того, что произошло сегодня. 

Потому что превыше всего, где-то на подкорке сознания и где-то на поверхности ноющей боли в его груди сидит зудящая мысль о том, что утром он встретит её. 

Он сам себе противен. 

Он не заслуживает никого и ничего, любви или чего-то другого, поэтому _как он смеет_ надеяться увидеть её, _как он смеет_ желать, чтобы она думала о нём.

Он действительно худший из парней.

Конченый ублюдок.

*

  
  
Когда он просыпается, он вздрагивает, холодный больничный воздух царапает горло. Он моргает от яркого утреннего солнца, проникающего в его комнату.

Адреналин подскакивает. 

Он опоздал. 

Нет, он уже пропустил. 

Он не мог спать после того, как Сакура проверила его перед тем, как уйти с работы, прощаясь со словами: _«Это было правильное решение»._ Правильное? Ничего правильного в этом не было, он всегда принимал только идиотские решения, он всегда был всего лишь дураком. Его собственные способности, нанесли ему такой удар, ну, этого стоило ожидать, не так ли. Его сожаления, каждый неловкий, постыдный момент, вели его к этому, все усилия, которые он прикладывал, чтобы только феерически провалиться — и это стало действительно последней каплей. Он думал, что ещё в Академии оставил позади все свои прошлые неудачи.

Когда он наконец задремал — что стало желанной передышкой от его мыслей — он даже не понял этого.

А теперь уже слишком поздно. 

Кто сказал, что она вообще пошла, верно?

 _Вероятно, она всё же не пошла._ Потому что зачем ей. Он не стоит ничьего времени, и Хината, наконец, поняла это.

Эта хорошо знакомая тошнота распускается в его горле. Он едва успевает перевернуться набок и его рвёт в мусорное ведро рядом с кроватью. Но тем не менее, каким-то образом это выглядит _не так_ плохо, как вчера. На пару лилий меньше или типа того.

Насколько он ужасен от того, что ему стало легче, когда Хината и тот парень расстались? Если их расставание было таким же, через что он только что прошёл с Руми, он бы никому этого не пожелал, но...

 _Кто бросил кого?_ И почему? Это ужасное, постыдное облегчение — предаваться этим мыслям: теперь он может свободно думать о ней, не предавая Руми. Он сам себе отвратителен.

Но он не может остановиться. 

Он сомневается, что тот парень сам порвал с ней. Кто вообще может порвать с ней, верно?

Он бы никогда...

Он выкашливает листья, боль в груди колет и жжёт и длится гораздо дольше, чем он привык. 

Курама не может исцелить его так быстро как раньше. Ему действительно становится хуже. 

Он выдыхает. 

Смерть. 

Что это вообще такое? Он не хочет умирать. У него осталось так много всего, что он хотел сделать. 

Стать Хокаге. 

Ему почти хочется посмеяться над собой, но ему слишком противно, чтобы искренне находить в этом что-то смешное. Кому-то настолько от природы, эмоционально тупому как он, нельзя позволять руководить деревней.

Не так давно он думал, что вырос. Он думал, что стал ответственным. Спас мир, реально хорошо набил рожу Саске, завершал успешные миссии как нечего делать. Он видел, как люди полагаются на него. Он поддерживал хорошие отношения.

Кто знал, что начав встречаться с кем-то, он увидит какой _дурак_ он есть на самом деле. 

Звук дерева и металла открывающейся двери, выводит его из депрессивных размышлений. Он моргает, глядя на Сакуру, стоящую в дверном проёме.

«О, так ты всё ещё здесь!» Она кажется искренне удивлена. «Тогда я буду первой, кто скажет тебе: С Днём Рождения». Она тепло улыбается, но её пожелание омрачено оттенком жалости.

Он отворачивается в сторону. «Спасибо». 

«И я не собираюсь позволить, чтобы это был последний раз, когда ты слышишь, как я это говорю». Она внезапно появляется у его постели. «Ты готов?» 

Он смотрит на неё. Её решимость откликается в нём только как как ужасная пустота внутри.

«Я послала за Хинатой. Она будет здесь с минуты на минуту». 

Он резко садится, быстро моргая и глядя на свою бывшую сокомандницу, но видит только _её_ , кремовую кожу, мирную улыбку. Он блядски не готов её сейчас увидеть. Он дёргает за провода, подключённые к его груди и Сакура сжимает его запястье с такой невероятной силой, что он не может сдержать стон боли.

Она одаривает его своей небезызвестной фальшивой улыбкой, которая просто кричит об уровне её угрозы. «Я останусь здесь, пока она не придёт».

*

  
  
Она бросилась бежать, как только её вызвали. Посыльный поймал её, когда она была почти у дома, и она немедленно повернула в другую сторону. 

Но теперь она замедляет шаг, медленно шагая по коридору.

Она не может сказать, намеренно ли делает это или из-за нервной осторожности, которая заставляет её конечности неметь и перестраиваться на неспешный шаг. Ей казалось, что уже невозможно быть более эмоционально истощённой, не после того стресса, через который она прошла сегодня утром борясь сама с собой, но сейчас кажется, что её разум и сердце просто жаждут испытать себя на выносливость. Они не дают ей передохнуть. Она настороже, внутри всё кипит, словно всплеск адреналина вовремя битвы. 

Прямо за этой дверью. Он.

Очень сильно болен. Настолько болен, что Сакура, должно быть, позвала её, чтобы она просканировала его своим Бьякуганом. Она не может понять, почему ей понадобился именно _её_ Бьякуган из всех членов клана Хьюга. Может быть, это способ Сакуры заставить её забыть Наруто, своего рода тест.

Она нервно сглатывает.

Она всё ещё любит его. 

И сделает всё, что в её силах, чтобы помочь ему, если ему нужна её помощь. Даже если с каждым взглядом на него маленькая часть её увядает. 

Она стучит в дверь. 

«Входите!» Раздаётся голос Сакуры. 

И она входит, открывая дверь, и её взгляд сразу же встречается с голубыми глазами. 

Её сердце ухает прямиком в ноги, пустота в груди вызывает острую боль.

Она закрывает за собой дверь.

К этому времени она должна была уже что-то сказать. Поприветствовать Наруто. Сакуру.

Она не может вымолвить ни слова, но каким-то образом её ноги несут её ближе к ним, колени послушно сгибаются с каждым шагом.

«Спасибо, что пришла, Хината». Сакура смотрит на неё, затем на Наруто.

Наруто пристально смотрит на неё, глаза широко раскрыты, взгляд словно застыл на месте и она замечает тёмные круги под его глазами, а затем пыльную бледность его обычно загорелой кожи.

Он действительно болен.

«Я оставлю вас вдвоём на пару минут. Наруто нужно поговорить с тобой».

Она замечает, что Сакура отходит назад, а потом выходит из комнаты, но она не может оторваться от глаз Наруто.

С ним что-то действительно не так, серьёзнее, чем просто болезнь, и ей внезапно становится страшно. Не за себя. За него. 

*

  
  
Её губы приоткрываются. «Наруто-кун?» Её тихий голос вызывает в нём ностальгическое, трепетное волнение. 

Это то, чего он так ждал, в чём он так нуждался, что так жаждал услышать.


	5. Она всегда (всё ещё здесь)

От бледности её скул до маленького подбородка, от густых пышных ресниц до изгиба шеи. Каждая линия её тела мягко очерчена и с каждым изменением её лица — все его чувства будто скопом выходят из тела, сосредотачиваясь вокруг неё. 

Она всегда выглядела так, будто была соткана из краешков облаков и утреннего света. Её голос всегда звучал словно нежное журчание просыпающейся на рассвете деревни. 

Так почему при виде неё, его грудь так сжимается, а дыхание начинает сбиваться...?

Когда он так и не отвечает ей, она делает осторожный шаг ближе, затем ещё один, и пока она, наконец, не усаживается на стул рядом с его кроватью. Всё это время его взгляд ни на минуту не отрывается от неё, наблюдая за ней, а она всё ждёт и с каждой проходящей молчаливой секундой её беспокойство только неустанно возрастает. 

Подобно волне прилива, крупинки страстного томления безотчётно наполняют его. Она здесь, только она, того парня больше _нет_ рядом с ней, и теперь здесь только они вдвоём. 

«Ты хотел...поговорить со мной о чём-то?» 

И с этими словами волна прилива так же резко отступает дальше, оставляя его ещё более иссушенным, чем раньше. Это напоминание ему, что она здесь только потому, что Сакура сказала ей прийти. Он усилием воли сглатывает ощущение жжения в основании горла, прекращая бессмысленно пялиться на неё. И кивает. 

Его молчание тревожит её. Почему он здесь, в больнице? Почему хочет поговорить с ней? С ним действительно что-то серьёзное? Ужас заставляет её дыхание участиться. «Что ты хотел сказать?»

Он бросает на неё быстрый взгляд и чувствует, как её мягкий взгляд полностью сфокусирован на нём, и его с головой захватывает это чувство, будто его сердце жидкостью растекается по телу, затопляя его дыхательные пути. _Просто скажи ей,_ но... Её лицо такое нежное, светлое, такое же красивое как и в его мечтах, глубоко въевшихся в него и он осознаёт это с ужасом, со страхом. Только Сейчас. 

Он не сможет жить, если она никогда не посмотрит на него снова. 

Сакура сказала, что ему просто нужно сказать ей, так?

Она неуверенно шепчет: «Почему ты здесь? Я могу чем-то помочь?» Она изучает его лицо, замечает каждый подрагивающий отблеск света в его глазах, морщинку между бровями, напряжение в его челюсти и шее. Она никогда его таким не видела. 

Как будто его собственное тело глушит его голос.

Он не может дышать. 

Тяжесть в его груди растёт и растёт с каждым разом, как только он собирается заговорить. Щемящая боль остро отзывается под ключицами. 

Просто скажи ей, просто скажи ей, _просто скажи ей._

Но что если она отвернётся? _(Вот на её лице написано отторжение, слова не нужны, её действия всегда громче всего говорили за неё)._

Когда-то она уже говорила ему _«Я люблю тебя»._ Это было так давно, _(возможно, он уже опоздал)._ Слишком много прошло с тех пор, и слишком поздно сейчас и если она действительно _любила, (она уже посмотрела на другого)._

Он пытается проглотить поднимающуюся волну, он не хочет блевать, он не хочет это чувствовать, он не хочет бояться, он не хочет, чтобы она видела его таким, но это бесполезно. Он переворачивается на бок, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать позыв, но боль отчего-то становится намного сильнее.

Он смаргивает слёзы. _(Каким-то образом он уже давно знал, что она была для него особенной)._

Большие, полностью распустившиеся лилии вырываются из его горла. _(Ещё с того момента, или даже раньше, он знал, что она предназначена стать для него особенной)._

Жёсткие листья царапают его горло на своём пути, поднимаясь вверх по пищеводу. _(Он знал, но в то же время, одновременно не знал и делал-но всё же-ничего не делал...)_

  
  
«Наруто-кун!»

Каждый вдох становится всё труднее, он чувствует, как её пальцы крепко надавливают на точки чакр вдоль его спины, шеи, плеч, груди. 

Она видит как дрожь в его теле совсем немного уменьшается, когда она начинает снимать зажимы с одних точек чакры и блокировать другие. Перекрученный поток чакры в его груди невероятно плотный, и кажется почти невозможно твёрдым, сеть чакровых потоков паутиной разбегается по лёгким, пронизывает всё его тело, струится вверх к его мозгу и доходит вплоть до ослабленного огня в его сердце. Цвет в этих забитых путях тоже не совсем правильный, естественный цвет его чакры — голубой — сейчас испещрён изломанными всполохами ослепительного белого и флуоресцентного зелёного. Она видит как края стебля в его груди обрываются, ослабевают, но недостаточно быстро. Она направляет свою собственную чакру в него, надеясь разорвать все эти завязи.

Она потрясённо вздыхает, её глаза расширяются от необычного зрелища. Узлы твёрдой чакры расслаиваются и расщепляются в стороны, многочисленные сети в его брюшной полости рассеиваются обратно в основные потоки его организма, белые и зелёные прослойки сливаются в здоровый синий цвет в его системе. Толстая ветвь в дыхательных путях превращается в странную струну с перьевидными отростками, причудливо тянущимися над его лёгкими, и всё это берёт начало из упрямого шарика чакры, размером с камешек, в основании его груди.

Он делает глубокий вдох: внезапная и свободная циркуляция воздуха почти оглушает его всеобъемлющим теплом её чакры.

«Наруто-кун!» снова зовёт его она, опускаясь на колени, пытаясь увидеть его лицо. «Наруто-кун, ты в порядке?» Она осматривает его, чтобы убедиться, что он больше не чувствует боли и открывает закрытые до этого точки.

«Да», с трудом выдыхает он. Затем кивает один раз и только здесь внезапно осознаёт, что его разум как-то прояснился, как будто туман в голове рассеялся. _Её чакра…?_ Он чувствует себя невероятно легко как физически, так и ментально. Его больше не тошнит, чувство надвигающейся гибели, которое он сначала даже не осознавал, теперь ощущается как что-то далёкое и чуждое. 

«Я никогда не видела ничего подобного», дрожащим голосом выдыхает она. Начиная исследовать его внутреннюю систему, с неутихающей паникой.

Тот маленький сгусток чакры, размером с камешек, начинает снова расти. Сеть проходящая через его грудь паутиной, постепенно удлиняется и утолщается. Она отслеживает заново начинающие расползаться концы этого заболевания, которые неумолимо пронизывают его спинной мозг. Это уже далеко не такой сгусток запутанных нитей, которые грозно переплетались внутри него, как это было несколько минут назад, но со временем...

«Снова становится хуже», шепчет она, в недоумении качая головой.

И он тоже это чувствует. Её сосредоточенное внимание наполняет его неописуемой неловкостью, тревогой о том, что она не только с лёгкостью видит его насквозь, но и видит гораздо больше.

Не раздумывая, она прижимает пальцы к растущему сгустку чакры в его груди и направляет в точку давления свою собственную энергию. Она видит, как её чакра смешивается с его, разрывая ярко-зелёный цвет, а маленький сгусток чакры начинает вспыхивает под её натиском. Мгновенно корни и неестественная сеть, тянущаяся по его системе втягиваются обратно, возвращаясь к тому, что было раньше. Но этого всё же недостаточно. Сгусток всё ещё остается внутри него, странный, намертво укоренившийся в теле. Слабые линии чакры проходят вдоль его дыхательных путей. Всё вместе это почти напоминает ей дерево или какое-то растение.

Она расслабляет глаза и пытается понять, что сейчас отражается на его опущенном лице, затем замечает поблёскивающую влагу вдоль его руки... от слёз или слюны, она не знает.

Это напоминает ей о том, что он задыхался; из него выходило что-то _большое._ Она поворачивается к мусорной корзине, но он хватает её первым.

«Не…не смотри». Он снова тяжело дышит, его грудь в панике вздымается, ударяясь о метал мусорной корзины. Он отчаянно сматывает пластиковый пакет — запечатывая кислый запах внутри. Почему-то, по какой-то причине он не может выдержать даже мысли, что она увидит _их_. Отвратительное свидетельство его неправильности.

Она хмурится, заставляет себя посмотреть ему в глаза и выдержать его взгляд. Ему явно стыдно, и скорее всего неловко. Он всегда был слишком независимым, всегда только полагался на свои собственные силы, предпочитая не просить о помощи. Но ему нужно знать, что ему нечего стыдиться перед ней. «Я могу помочь справиться с твоими симптомами, пока Сакура-чан найдёт способ излечить тебя».

Он переставляет корзину на другую сторону, подальше от неё. «Хината…» Одно её имя отзывается в нём болезненной теплотой. Неестественным успокоением, как и её чакра. «Это не...»

«Я могу легко видеть как прогрессирует твоя болезнь и поэтому смогу эффективно подавлять её развитие, когда будет необходимо», продолжает она, намереваясь убедить его. «Видимо, Сакура-чан занята, поэтому она и предложила позвать меня, ведь так? И в этом году я ещё не использовала свои персональные отпускные. Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы помочь тебе, Наруто-кун». Она делает паузу, запоздало понимая, что она не может удержаться от того, чтобы не показать ему, как сильно он всё ещё _важен для неё_. Однако сейчас не время, чтобы сожалеть о своих словах.

Её искренность лишает его дара речи. Его чувства будто приглушаются, как было тогда, когда она впервые вошла в его палату. И возникает страстное желание чего-то бо́льшего. 

Но она встаёт.

«Я пойду и скажу Сакуре-чан, что могу помочь».

Он выпрямляется, инстинктивно пытаясь помешать ей уйти.

«Всё в порядке», заверяет его она, борясь со своей застенчивостью. Может, он не хочет использовать её... «Не надо беспокоиться» _из-за меня._

И он остаётся сидеть в одиночестве, смотрит, как она уходит, про себя гадая, почему не смог объяснить ей, что она не так его поняла, почему не попытался поправить её. 

Почему он вообще не мог с ней нормально разговаривать. Он едва на себя похож, и уже давно не ощущал себя по настоящему собой.

Его эмоции мечутся в беспорядке, как будто любая мелочь в ней может вывести его из равновесия и вызвать тревогу.

Практически страх. 

Страх того...

Её чакра ощущалась как доза блаженства в его организме. Такой тёплой, такой успокаивающей: удовлетворение и покой, которые одновременно взбодрили его за эти несколько секунд. Он мгновенно начал скучать по этому ощущению, как только она прекратила вливать в него свою чакру. Он почувствовал, что ему было _необходимо_ это. Необходима она.

Ужас наполняет его, тяжесть не такая невыносимая, как прежде, но неуклонно накапливающаяся внутри него. Этот временный период облегчения, очевидно, благодаря её вмешательству — ещё одно доказательство для него. 

Он понимает это сейчас. Но он едва может это признать.

Будет недостаточно просто сказать ей. Даже близко недостаточно, и вот... вот именно поэтому он не смог этого сделать. 

*

  
  
Она медленно и долго выдыхает. 

Да, она была в порядке. 

Когда дело касалось его, у неё всегда получалось отложить всё остальное в сторону. По правде, её безответная любовь никогда не была для неё проблемой, она никогда, _никогда_ ничего от него не ожидала. 

Она толком не знала, когда именно это изменилось, когда она искренне начала надеяться... ну, в любом случае, это уже не имеет значения. 

Она открывает дверь в кабинет. 

Сакура мгновенно поднимает глаза. Резко встаёт. «Он тебе сказал?»

«Он не рассказал мне ничего о своей болезни, но я могу ему помочь», отвечает она. Непреклонная решимость наполняет её. Она выполнит свои обещания. А насчёт этого — она точно знает, _что не подведёт._

Но отчего-то Сакура хмурится, её рот приоткрывается в немом возгласе, выражение её лица в полной мере вопрошает очень сбитое с толку: «А?»

Реакция Сакуры застаёт её врасплох, но она понимает, что должна сообщить сведения, которые раздобыла, используя свой кеккей генкай. «Его болезнь, кажется, хорошо реагирует на вливание чакры. Я проверила и поняла, что эта болезнь значительно отступает всякий раз, когда я разделяю с ним чакру, но она не проходит полностью. Практически сразу начинает распространяться заново. Я постараюсь подавлять самые худшие приступы этой болезни, пока ты не найдёшь лекарство». Она подготавливает себя к тому, о чём хочет спросить. «Ты можешь сказать мне? Насколько всё плохо? Я хочу сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему».

Но вместо ответа ниндзя-медик просто раздувает щёки от возмущения. Она слегка качает головой, в это время в её голове явно проносятся несколько мыслей. «Подожди минутку». Её голос звучит почти... расстроенным.

Хината не успевает задать ей никаких вопросов, потому что Сакура быстро пробегает мимо неё и исчезает в коридоре.

*

  
  
Он быстро садится на кровати, как только открывается дверь, но на пороге стоит совсем не та, которую он ожидал увидеть. 

Глаза Сакуры расширены, она в бешенстве. Она плотно закрывает за собой дверь. «Почему ты не сказал ей?!» Она грозно марширует к его кровати, сама её поза просто требует от него повиновения. 

В его мозгу проносится всё, что он пытался осмыслить. Ему сложно описать это словами. Он пожимает плечами, качая головой. «Я не смог». Он указывает на мусорное ведро, надеясь, что это ей всё объяснит. 

Сакура открывает ящик, достаёт оттуда новый пакет. Достаёт из ведра грязный пакет, чтобы потом утилизировать его в другом месте, совсем не обращая внимания на рвоту внутри. «Хочешь, чтобы я сделала это за тебя?»

«Нет!»

«Но мне придётся, если ты не скажешь ей сам!»

«Нет, я не хочу, чтобы это делала ты!»

«Почему нет? Чем раньше ты ей расскажешь, тем быстрее это всё закончится!»

«Ты этого не знаешь точно! А что если она меня возненавидит?» Он знает, что «возненавидит» — это слишком сильное слово, он почти уверен, что Хината вообще ничего и никого не может «возненавидеть», но это ужасное сомнение всё же гложет его, сильнее чем всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал, его охватывает беспокойство, такое, какое он не испытывал раньше _ни по одному поводу_. «Сакура-чан, если я ей признаюсь а она...она..., тогда для меня всё действительно закончится». 

Сакура успокаивается, на её лице появляется сочувствие. «Хината тебя не возненавидит». 

«Я это знаю». Логически, он это понимает. «Но она всё равно может...» _Отвергнуть меня._ Тело охватывает дрожь, напряжение просачивается в мышцы, тяжесть в его груди удваивается, давит вниз, как будто у него сейчас случится сердечный приступ.

«Не волнуйся на этот счёт».

Он прищуриваясь смотрит на неё. Ему сложно сфокусироваться, боль в его груди, _в сердце,_ остро ломит, ноет. 

И Сакура смотрит в ответ, сильно нахмурив брови. Она решительно выдыхает, пристально глядя ему в глаза. «Хината любит тебя».

Мурашки бегут по его телу, множа на своём пути ожидания, вслед за ними вырастают надежды. Только для того, чтобы отхлынуть обратно, когда в мозгу вспыхивает образ её вместе с _ним_. Даже если они расстались, это не значит… «Она только что была в отношениях с кем-то другим».

«И ты тоже» замечает Сакура, изогнув бровь.

«Но это потому, что...!» Он останавливается. Всё-таки это оказывается невозможным. В конце концов, он не может ей ничего сказать, ведь и _он тоже только что был в отношениях._ Она ему просто не поверит. Она не примет его из принципа.

«Послушай, я знаю, как это звучит, но это правда. Она пыталась забыть тебя, потому что ты встречался с Руми». Она замолкает, хмурясь. «Хината возненавидит меня за то, что я рассказала тебе об этом, но это действительно правда, и тебе нужно это знать. Думаю, Хината простила бы меня, если бы узнала, что ты _умираешь._

 _Она меня любит?_ Это кажется нереальным. _Она_ всё ещё _любит меня?_ Даже после того, как он встречался... «Она даже не знает, что я расстался с ней». Всё это действительно невозможно. Слишком много «если» для того, чтобы всё получилось как надо. Он понятия не имеет, говорит ли Сакура правду. В любом случае это звучит слишком невероятно.

«Так расскажи ей всё. Или это сделаю я». Сакура смотрит на него до тех пор пока он не кивает ей. «Я пойду отправлю её снова сюда, к тебе. Я хочу, чтобы вы всё утрясли к концу сегодняшнего дня, Наруто! Честно говоря, если бы ты был на моём месте, ты бы и сам увидел, насколько всё это на самом деле просто».

Действительно ли это настолько просто? Неужели Хината на самом деле любит его? Все ещё? Как долго? Почему? Серьёзно? Или Сакура лжёт, чтобы ему стало лучше?

Сакура тяжело вздыхает. «Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я ей сказала? Хотя бы о твоей болезни? Она спрашивала о ней, когда я оставила её в своем кабинете».

«Нет». Он не хочет, чтобы Хината знала об этом, он хочет, чтобы эта болезнь не имела к ней никакого отношения. «Не говори ей ничего».

«Тогда тебе действительно нужно сказать ей, Наруто».

Ему кажется, что он слышит эту фразу весь день, всю ночь, долгое время, даже ещё с ранних времён. Ему нужно было поговорить с ней, поговорить с кем-то, кому-то что-то сказать, и он очень устал.

Он так устал. 

Просто измучен.

  
  
*

Когда Сакура ворвалась обратно в свой кабинет, она подошла прямо к ней. Хината собиралась сделать шаг назад, но Сакура схватила её за руки, удерживая на месте. «Хината, прости меня».

«Простить?»

«Ты же веришь в Наруто, так?»

Она кивает, стараясь вникнуть в происходящее. 

«Что бы он сегодня тебе ни сказал, ты должна поверить ему, хорошо?»

«Э...»

«Хорошо?» Повторяет Сакура. 

Она кивает, её беспокойство только усиливается. «Хорошо». 

«Ты ему действительно нужна». 

От слов Сакуры у неё в животе что-то переворачивается, но она изо всех сил старается не обращать на это внимания. «Насколько всё плохо?» спрашивает она.

Сакура качает головой. «Наруто не хочет, чтобы я тебе что-то говорила». 

«Всё настолько плохо?» шепчет она. Если Наруто не хочет, чтобы она знала, тогда...

«На самом деле решение куда проще чем кажется. Но всё зависит от Наруто». 

Она склоняет голову в немом вопросе. 

Но Сакура ничего не поясняет. «Всё будет хорошо. Просто иди к нему, ладно? Если тебе понадобится уйти по какой-то причине, дай мне знать перед тем как уйдёшь». 

Она кивает, страх неуклонно усиливается. В голову не приходит ни одной причины, которая бы могла заставить её уйти сейчас. Насколько всё плохо? Настолько, что он не хочет, чтобы она знала. Она мчится в его комнату быстрее, чем какое-либо чувство жалости к себе сможет ей помешать, оказывается у его постели гораздо легче, чем в первый раз и слышит себя словно со стороны, как она снова задаёт вопрос, оставшийся без ответа: «Скажи мне, насколько всё плохо, Наруто-кун».

Он почти не разбирает её вопроса. Внезапно она оказывается перед ним, и он совсем не чувствует усталости. _Она любит меня?_ Это единственная связная мысль, которая крутится в его голове, когда он снова пристально смотрит на неё. Он ощущает как его словно притягивает её гравитация, он очень остро ощущает её присутствие кожей даже не прикасаясь к ней. Он отворачивается в сторону, в приступе малодушия. «Ты рассталась с…» _тем парнем_ «…Сусуму».

Она резко выходит из своих мыслей. Он уже знает? «Да», шепчет она, недоумевая, почему это беспокоит его именно сейчас. 

«Почему?» И он снова смотрит на неё, на этот раз ищущим взглядом, и она чувствует, что обязана быть с ним честной.

«Просто было не суждено», мягко отвечает она.

Он пытался ей это сказать. Он знал, что ничего из этих отношений не выйдет, но теперь ему интересно, насколько это суждение было окрашено его собственными чувствами. «...Почему?» спрашивает он, не в силах остановить себя. «Почему ты решила попробовать быть с ним?» Неужели она действительно пыталась забыть его, встречаясь с кем-то другим?

«П-почему?» Она недоумённо моргает. «Потому что он был милым и...» Она же уже рассказывала ему всё это и раньше, почему он снова спрашивает? Почему именно сейчас? «Потому что он предложил, а я... я пыталась...» Ей не обязательно это говорить. _Разве он уже не понял?... с того раза, когда они встретились у его квартиры?... или неужели он и вправду не знает почему...?_ «Я пыталась найти любовь», тихо объясняет она. 

Слова, которые она шепчет не приносят ему облегчения. И внезапный натиск вопросов, вихрем поднимается в нём. Поразительно, как отчаянно он хочет знать каждую деталь, насколько сильно он теперь осознаёт свою ревность, как ему противно от самого себя. Он хочет подавить свои реакции, он хочет контролировать себя, он хочет прислушиваться к голосу разума, который, как он знает, у него всё ещё есть. Но никакого облегчения от этого нет. Его эмоции затягивают его в настоящий водоворот, и он изо всех сил пытается их отрицать.

_Почему она не ...? Если бы я первым предложил...? Значит кто угодно просто мог...? Просто, потому что он был мил с ней? Потому что я встречался...? Если она любила меня, то почему она не...?_

Она наблюдает за его пристальным взглядом всё с бо́льшим беспокойством, отвращение отражается на его лице, когда он гипнотизирует противоположную стену. Эти его продолжительные периоды молчания, совсем не похожи на него. «Наруто-кун», окликает его она в надежде вывести его из задумчивости. «Я знаю, что совершила ошибку, действительно глупую ошибку, но у меня сейчас уже всё хорошо. Всё в порядке». 

Её спокойный голос раздражает его, заставляет _остро_ прочувствовать, что даже если она и в порядке, то _он_ совсем не в порядке. Он уже давно не был в порядке, и для неё отмахнуться от всего, как будто это было просто... просто ошибкой?... почему-то кажется ему нечестным...

«Раньше мне было плохо», бормочет она. Она замечает, как он наблюдает, слушает, с такой интенсивностью, что ей хочется сойти с этой темы, но тем не менее, она заставляет себя продолжить. Просто, чтобы хотя бы оправдать себя. Перед ним. «Я сделала неправильный выбор, когда была не готова. Теперь я это понимаю. Но я учусь на своих ошибках и теперь знаю, что нельзя торопить события. В противном случае я причиню вред другим». Она садится прямее под его взглядом. «И самой себе. Но сейчас мне уже более-менее лучше. Каждый день лучше, чем был раньше».

Он понимает, что если с ней всё в порядке, то он должен этому радоваться. Ему кажется, что он знает, что именно _должен_ чувствовать. Но его необоснованный гнев продолжает бурлить, начиная кипеть. Было бы неправильно обратить этот гнев в слова. Это было бы очень неправильно, и он пытается проглотить его обратно, но чувствует, как он вспыхивает жжением под кожей. Он не понимает, чего хочет: кричать ли, плакать ли, или просто...

Ему становится плохо.

Его щёки вмиг краснеют. Затем становятся бледно-белыми. Она хватает его за запястье и проталкивает свою чакру внутрь. Она потрясена тем, как быстро его болезнь снова так далеко распространилась, за те десять или пятнадцать минут, пока она отсутствовала, и как быстро неестественные пути чакры снова очистились благодаря её энергии. «Наруто-кун, ты в порядке?!»

Это чудо. Быть так близко к тому, чего он хочет, в чём нуждается, чего так жаждет. Её чакра — это лекарство, которое очищает его, проясняет его разум и успокаивает любую боль в его теле. Но даже если она отдаст ему всю свою чакру, этого никогда не будет достаточно.

«Наруто-кун?» повторяет она. Его голубые глаза, обычно такие живые, теперь кажутся тусклыми. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он выглядел таким уставшим.

«Прости», тихо бормочет он.

«Ничего страшного», быстро заверяет его она.

Он глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться, усталость словно поселилась в самих его костях. Он кладёт голову на руки, склоняясь над коленями. Он пялится на белую простыню, наконец, обличая своё раздражение в слова: «А что насчёт меня?»

Она наклоняется вперёд, не уверенная, что правильно расслышала его бормотание. 

Он плотно закрывает глаза. Его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что её глаза широко раскрыты, она удивлена, что так внезапно встретилась с ним глазами. «Я расстался с Руми». Он смотрит, как её ресницы приподнимаются, глаза расширяются ещё больше. «Я совершил ошибку. Я не должен был начинать встречаться с ней. Я пытался торопить события. Я причинил ей боль. И теперь посмотри на меня».

Она выдерживает его пристальный взгляд, все чувства покидают её. Как будто он заставил пол под ней разверзнуться и её тело просто зависло в воздухе. 

_«Что, если бы Наруто и Руми-чан расстались. Что бы ты сделала?»_

Она не знает. Она не знала. Её рот открывается, она собирается выразить свои сожаления, _мне жаль это слышать._ В конце концов, разве он не этого хочет от неё? Чтобы она выслушала его и дарила ему своё бесконечное терпение?

И она уже говорила ему эти слова и раньше. Когда он сказал ей, что расстался с Канаэ. Она заперла свои чувства на замок и слушала, как он описывает всё, что произошло с его ныне бывшей девушкой. 

_Он пожал плечами и нахмурился. Он сказал, что «просто не врубается, что произошло». Она сочувственно кивнула. Она сказала ему, что если он захочет поговорить об этом подробнее, она готова его выслушать. Он описал Канаэ и всё, что он не понимал, и она внезапно осознала, что, хотя ему и было грустно из-за самого факта расставания, но ему не было грустно из-за расставания именно с Канаэ. Какое-то время это давало ей ложную надежду. Она хотела, чтобы он увидел, что она всегда будет рядом с ним. Часть её хотела, чтобы он видел именно её, но она не хотела пользоваться тем, что после расставания он был наиболее уязвим. Она не стала приглашать его на свидание, она не хотела быть ещё одной Канаэ, ещё одной девушкой, с которой он бы просто повстречался... но так же она не хотела быть ему просто другом._

В конце концов, ей стало ясно, что похоже всё было именно так — он просто воспринимал её постоянную компанию как должное.

Так что ей не жаль. Наруто, похоже, тоже не особенно сожалел, когда узнал о её разрыве. Ни на секунду. Во всяком случае, всё его вопросы звучали больше как: «Я же тебе говорил».

Он ни разу не поддержал её усилия, скорее наоборот, казалось, активно пытался её деморализовать. На самом деле неудивительно, что с Сусуму ничего не вышло. Если бы она получила поддержку от Наруто хотя бы раз, она бы старалась изо всех сил. Она бы перестала оглядываться на парня, которого пообещала себе забыть. 

Так что ей тоже действительно не жаль.

Ей кажется, что даже думать так — ужасно безнравственно. Она знает, что ей следует пожалеть Руми. Она знает, что ей следует пожалеть Наруто. Но она собирает это редкое, скрытое от всех чувство внутри себя и оставляет его близко к сердцу.

И даже при том, насколько ненавистно ей чувство её равнодушия, она не может найти в этом никаких недостатков. В конце концов, она только что сама пережила разрыв. Неужели это так неправильно с её стороны, не чувствовать печаль по поводу того, что его отношения тоже закончились?

Она смотрит прямо в те глаза, которые раньше так легко будоражили её. Его обычной яркой силы за ними нет. Будь то из-за его разрыва или из-за болезни, она не уверена, что именно больше сыграло здесь роль, но всё это вместе одновременно может утомить кого угодно. Даже Наруто. Она понимает... «Я вижу тебя», отвечает она. «Я всегда видела тебя, Наруто-кун». Она делает паузу, просто, чтобы почувствовать вес своих собственных слов. Эту свою боль она тоже сохраняет близко к сердцу. Это её собственная боль. Она делает глубокий вдох. «На этот раз я не могу сказать тебе, что я сожалею и надеюсь, ты поймёшь меня». Она вымучено улыбается ему совсем чуть-чуть. «Ты же знаешь, как я... к тебе отношусь, правда?»

Он замирает, каждое маленькое движение, которое она до этого замечала и подсознательно отслеживала, теперь будто застыло в его теле. Она понимает, что он перестал дышать, что он ждёт.

Её сердцебиение замедляется, превращаясь в глухой стук, как будто само время растягивает это мгновение. Если она не может посочувствовать ему, то по крайней мере, она может быть честной с ним. Может, если бы она сразу просто призналась ему, обнажила свои чувства перед ним давным-давно и была бы отвергнута разом, то сейчас она бы не была так зациклена на нём. Может, она обязана сделать это и ради себя — рассказать ему всё как есть. Всё, что было для неё важным, она хотела бы отдать ему. А сейчас, наконец, она сможет просто всё это отпустить, даже если у неё изначально не было такого плана, даже если время сейчас не самое подходящее и момент совсем не особенный ни для кого из них, даже если её признание ни к чему в итоге не приведёт, но ей может больше не представиться такого шанса: когда всё его внимание сосредоточено на ней, и пока он не переметнулся на следующую девушку. «…Ты знаешь, что я любила тебя. И сейчас люблю». Слёзы неожиданно наворачиваются на глаза, горло сжимается и она сглатывает. «И я знаю, что ты не _видишь меня_ в таком свете. Но и я не идеальна. Я всё ещё пытаюсь проработать свои чувства. Поэтому я надеюсь ты поймёшь, что в этот раз я не смогу тебя выслушать. Но я всегда буду твоим другом, несмотря ни на что».

Она ожидает, что он, по крайней мере, кивнёт в ответ.

Его плечи поднимаются, на его лице не отражается ни расстройство, ни грусть, а скорее какая-то пустота, как если бы её слова влетели в одно ухо и вылетели в другое.

То, насколько сосредоточенным он казался раньше — то теперь она начинает гадать: а слушал ли он её вообще.

Его рот приоткрывается, на его лице видно, как он пытается осмыслить её слова. «Ты…» Его взгляд на секунду фокусируется на ней. А затем огромная волна паники затопляет его глаза, он отворачивается. 

Он весь горит.

 _«И сейчас люблю»._ …эти трепещущие слова лихорадкой бушуют под его кожей, пока его обильно рвёт. Что-то внутри его живота плотно скручивается, выворачиваясь наружу. Его горло пылает огнём и он отхаркивает жёсткие стебли, царапающие листья, длинные лепестки распрямляются в луже мокрой влаги, которая пропитывает простыню на его коленях. 

Он смутно слышит панические крики Хинаты, ещё более отчётливо он чувствует, как её успокаивающая чакра просачивается в каждый уголок самого его существа. Щекочущее, покалывающее ощущение, расходится от его спины вверх по позвоночнику, пробегает сквозь него, словно солнце по коже весной: горячее, холоднее, горячее, холоднее. Оно распространяется дальше, он может видеть его за закрытыми веками, светящееся всё ярче, белее, теплее, пока он не начинает чувствовать себя снова собой. 

Нет никаких сомнений в том, что это была не болезнь внутри него — это была зияющая дыра, пустота, которая наконец была заполнена.

  
  
Он потерял сознание. Его система совершенно очистилась. Ни узлов, ни переплетений, ни упрямых скоплений зелёной и белой чакры.

Она не обращает внимания на кучу липких лилий на его коленях, сосредоточившись на том, как его легкие ритмично расширяются и сжимаются — легко дыша. На первый взгляд кажется, что он просто спит.

В палату вбежала медсестра, а затем бросилась за Сакурой.

Каждый раз, когда её мозг пытается анализировать поведение Наруто, она встряхивается, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на его физическом здоровье.

Звук открывающейся двери и шаги привлекают к себе её внимание. 

«Как он?!» Сакура подбегает к ней и замирает при виде цветов, с болезненно-сладким запахом, разбросанных на одеяле. 

«Он дышит регулярно, его чакровая система, кажется, совершенно чистой, я не вижу ничего необычного», торопливо выдыхает она. Хотя он кажется совершенно безмятежным, но самым _необычным_ здесь являются лилии, лежащие на одеяле, это зрелище сбивает её с толку до такой степени, что она даже не может расспросить про них. Она никогда не видела такого необычного явления, и это назойливо _зудит_ где-то в мозгу, требуя обратить на это внимание. «После того, как его вырвало... эм... болезнь, кажется, исчезла».

Сакура издаёт ощутимый выдох. Она убирает беспорядок, связывая одеяло за углы в узел и бросает в мусорное ведро. Её светящиеся зелёным руки парят над его туловищем, затем над его животом, затем переходят к его лбу. «Он чист», объявляет она. И снова вздыхает. Это вздох уже явного облегчения. «Теперь нам просто нужно дождаться, пока он проснётся». Она поворачивается к ней с нежной улыбкой. «Ну?» Она вопросительно склоняет голову. «Он, должно быть, сказал тебе?»

Ей требуется мгновение, чтобы сосредоточиться на вопросе Сакуры и внезапной смене темы. А что насчёт его рвоты? Он действительно в порядке? Так внезапно?... Она медленно кивает, вспоминая, как он сказал ей, что расстался с Руми. «Я пыталась... но... я не смогла ему посочувствовать».

Как и раньше, Сакура выглядит откровенно растерянной, прикусывая нижнюю губу и хмуря брови. «О чём вы двое разговаривали, пока меня не было». Это звучит скорее как требовательный запрос информации, а не простой вопрос.

Хината моргает, приходя к выводу, что она что-то упускает. Кусочки пазла здесь, прямо перед ней — странное поведение Наруто, нетерпение Сакуры, беспорядок из лилий, тот факт, что именно _её_ позвали, чтобы помочь Наруто… «Он, ммм, сказал мне, что расстался с Руми-сан».

Сакура кивает, подбадривая её продолжать.

«А потом я сказала ему, что не могу выразить ему никаких сожалений по этому поводу. Потому что я... я сказала ему, что люблю его».

Её зелёные глаза расширяются, брови поднимаются так высоко, что на лбу образовываются морщинки. «Хината, _ты_ ему сказала?»

Она кивает. «Я почувствовала, что мне нужно сказать ему, чтобы я могла, наконец, двигаться дальше, и я не знала, когда у меня будет ещё один шанс сказать ему всё это».

Сакура отворачивается и смотрит на спящего парня, слегка нахмурившись и вздёрнув подбородок.

«Сакура-чан, Наруто-кун действительно сейчас в порядке? Что с ним происходит?»

Но Сакура просто кусает губу и качает головой. «Я действительно хотела бы рассказать тебе, но у меня нет согласия Наруто на это. Теперь он должен быть в порядке. Его жизненно важные органы в норме. Спроси Наруто, когда он проснётся». Она снова поворачивается к Хинате, и теперь её губы складываются в загадочную улыбку. Она открывает шкаф и накрывает Наруто новым одеялом. Вытягивая руки высоко над головой, она выходит из комнаты, всё ещё продолжая улыбаться. «Я должна была уже давно запереть вас двоих в одной комнате».

«Чт...»

«Не уходи, не предупредив меня заранее!» И Сакура закрывает дверь.  
  
Не желая беспокоить занятого медика больше, чем она уже её побеспокоила, она в смятении и взволнованно вздыхает. Остаётся только ждать. Она смотрит обратно на Наруто, который мирно спит, полностью отключившись. 

Он, вероятно, не проснётся некоторое время, так как исчерпал всю чакру.

Она ещё раз проверяет систему Наруто.

Всё кажется в полном порядке, его жизненная сила уже горит сильнее, чем раньше. 

_Что произошло?_ В один момент ему было так плохо. А затем он будто выблевал всю свою болезнь, и Сакура, похоже, совсем не удивилась. 

И его реакция на её признание? 

Его рвало в ответ? Или это просто так совпало?

Она снова хмурится, сдвигая брови. Она действительно выбрала ужасное время, чтобы признаться. Из всех случаев, когда можно было снова поведать ему о своих чувствах, она решила, что сейчас, когда он явно был сильно болен, в больнице — самое время это сделать, и сразу после этого его стошнило, а затем он потерял сознание...

Может быть, Наруто не был готов услышать такие слова непосредственно от неё после его собственного разрыва, и её внезапное признание буквально _шоком_ заставило его болезнь покинуть тело и выйти из него... _цветами?_

Уже слишком поздно и бесполезно сожалеть о полном отсутствии страсти и значимости в её признании... _Почему лилии?_

Может, всё было к лучшему? Если это означает, что ему сейчас лучше... _Лилии?_

Нет смысла гадать о том, что произошло. Ей просто нужно подождать пока он проснётся.

Поэтому она поправляет углы его одеяла, разглаживает небольшие складочки по его телу.

А потом просто сидит там.

Стараясь не смотреть на золотой блеск его ресниц и бровей. Стараясь не смотреть на его сильную линию подбородка и шеи. Стараясь не любоваться родинками на коже.

Она закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку и позволяет утру потихоньку вступать в свои права.

Стул рядом с его кроватью пуст.

Он садится прямо и находит её спящей, свернувшись калачиком в более удобном кресле у стены.

Она осталась с ним.

Она всё ещё любит его.

Она действительно так сказала.

Уже знакомое щекочущее, тёплое чувство поднимается к его лицу. _Хината._ Она любит его. Насколько глубоко, насколько сильно, он не знает, но так оно и есть. Эти слова всё ещё внутри неё, как и сказала Сакура. Эта... _любовь._.. всё ещё существует для него. Она здесь, с ним. И раньше он не мог сказать ей этого, но теперь может. Он может.

То, что раньше скручивалось внутри него, ушло. То, что блокировало разум, физическая неразбериха внутри, твёрдый страх в груди — исчезло. Туман перед его глазами, в его сердце, в его воспоминаниях совершенно прояснился. 

Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Собранным, здоровым, решительным.

И Хината... он заставил её ждать... слишком долго. 

«Хината». Он прочищает горло, пытаясь обрести голос. «Хината».

Она шевелится, глаза на секунду сжимаются а в следующую — широко распахиваются. Она резко садится на кресле. «Наруто-кун. Ты в порядке!» Улыбка облегчения рассеивает остатки сонливости на её лице.

Она действительно _всё ещё_ любит его.

Это невероятное чудо. Он заставил её столько ждать, но почему-то, каким-то образом ещё не поздно. И он не хочет, чтобы когда-нибудь стало поздно. Замечая как через окно проникают сильные солнечные лучи, он понимает, что прошло несколько часов, пока он восстанавливался. Он не хочет заставлять её ждать ни минуты больше. «Хината, я люблю тебя».

Она ничего не говорит. Её улыбка почти не меняется, за исключением того, что брови слегка приподнимаются.

Он не уверен, услышала ли она его вообще. «Я люблю тебя». Эти слова значат для него гораздо больше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Она смотрит на свои коленки, пытаясь разобраться в своём ощущении реальности происходящего и убедиться в том, что она действительно проснулась. Она моргает, замечая малейшие реакции своего тела, слишком детальные для галлюцинации или сна. Она снова поднимает глаза и обнаруживает, что его взгляд становится всё настойчивей.

«Я люблю тебя, Хината».

Она понимает, что он на самом деле это говорит. «Эм». Она смотрит на то место, куда Сакура выкинула заляпанное одеяло. Кто-то убрал его, пока она спала. «Эм». Что-то здесь очень не правильно, но она не может понять, что именно тревожит её. Где-то между его болезнью и этим признанием — всё это кажется не совсем верным. 

Её реакция заставляет его дико желать сорвать с себя все провода от больничного оборудования, подняться с кровати и подойти к ней ближе. Но это спровоцирует сигнал тревоги и вызова персонала. А быть прерванным в такой момент — это совсем не то, что ему нужно. «Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь». 

Она снова переводит глаза на него. 

«Хината, я говорю правду. Ты не против? Могу я любить тебя?»

Она изучает его выражение лица, ищет нечестность или обман... но всё в нём реально. Логика обстоятельств подсказывает ей, что это вообще происходит не в реальности. «Ты... ты это серьёзно?»

«Да». Он смотрит, как она пересаживается на стул рядом с ним, его решимость усиливается с её приближением. «Я хочу быть с тобой». 

«Наруто-кун». Это так он начал встречаться с Канаэ и Руми? Со сладких речей, которые хотела бы услышать любая девушка? Она знает, что он никогда намерено не стал бы лгать. Она знает, что он никогда, никогда не причинил бы ей боль. Но… «Ты же не говоришь это мне, потому, что я призналась тебе? Пожалуйста, если ты говоришь это просто, потому что думаешь, что обязан мне чем-то или из чувства долга...»

 _Обязан? Из чувства долга?_ «Нет!» Он кривится от мысли о том, что она могла о нём так подумать... 

«Или потому, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я расстраивалась...»

«Нет, Хината!» Он разочарованно сжимает в кулаке простыню. «Я серьёзно! Я тебя люблю». Эти слова **—** не просто, чтобы сказать в ответ, не просто, чтобы удовлетворить свои желания, не просто, чтобы показаться хорошим или сделать то, что «он должен сделать». 

Она затихает, всё ещё не уверенная. Она хочет ему поверить. Конечно хочет. «Прости, мне просто трудно понять... это всё так внезапно. Ты только что был очень болен, и тебе было нехорошо, и я, я не понимаю почему... почему ты говоришь это? Ты только что расстался с… с Руми-сан и…»

Наруто отводит глаза. Он не хотел объяснять ей характер своей болезни. Это ужасающе смущает. Он не мог контролировать свои эмоции. Он безумно ревновал. Его тело начало атаковать само себя. Его сила, его чакра вызывали у него тошноту. «Герой Скрытого Листа». «Спаситель этого мира». Всё это — просто слова, но он никогда не осознавал, насколько серьёзно он к ним относился. Его гордость, его достоинство...

Если и был кто-то, ради кого он хотел быть крутым, так это конечно для неё.

Но чего стоит его гордость, если он подведёт её?... Он кивает, признавая её сомнения, неверие, которое, как он уже знал, у неё возникнет. «...Ты сказала мне, что всё ещё любишь меня». Его сердце заходится жаром при воспоминании о её словах. А лицо вспыхивает, когда он произносит это вслух. Внутри него поднимается безбашенное веселье и он хочет упиваться этим чувством. Если она ему позволит. «Это меня исцелило».

На лице Хинаты отображается самое недоумённое выражение, которое он когда-либо видел.

И он понимает, что ему нужно будет объясниться с чуть бо́льшими подробностями. «Моя болезнь чакры была связана с моими эмоциями. Я не мог видеть тебя с тем парнем». Он всё ещё не может даже думать об этом. Раньше он не мог признаться себе в этом, но теперь он ясно видит, что ненавидит Сусуму. Он ненавидит то, что этот парень был с Хинатой, он ненавидит то, что это был не он сам. «Я очень долго злился на это. Я ничего не мог сделать и ничего _не понимал._ И в итоге заболел из-за того, что был в таком раздрае».

Она смотрит на него, обрабатывая его слова. Он действительно всё это говорит. Что _он ревновал?_ Потому что она встречалась с Сусуму? Она думает, что, возможно, здесь ей следует порадоваться, но: «Ты заболел из-за меня?»

Он делает паузу, услышав её взволнованный тон, её глаза расширяются от паники и чувства вины. «Нет, Хината, нет, это было не из-за тебя!»

Она совсем не убеждена. Разве он не сказал, что вид её с Сусуму привёл _в раздрай_ весь его организм?

«Как бы это сказать... Я заболел, потому что...» Он вспоминает, как Сакура говорила ему, что ему нужно рассказать ей о своих чувствах. Он вспоминает, как понимал, что просто признаться Хинате было бы недостаточно. С точки зрения Хинаты, она бы стала винить себя, но она тут была ни при чём. «Я заболел, потому что мои чувства к тебе настолько сильные». Он краснеет, обнаружив, что говорить это вслух, куда более интимно, чем он думал. «И если я буду держать их внутри себя, то они не смогут найти выход. Я не мог с тобой разговаривать или видеть тебя. Я не мог действовать в соответствии со своими чувствами. Это заставило меня почувствовать себя опустошенным. Поэтому, это была не твоя вина. Просто я...» он закусывает губу. Сколько раз он уже успел сказать это за сегодня? И она ему так и не верит? И всё же с каждым разом эффект от этих слов был таким _освобождающим._ «...люблю тебя». 

Она не может дышать. Это слишком для неё. Его искренние слова, его застенчивое выражение лица. И он её любит? «Наруто-кун…» _Неужели ты правда...?_ Её руки поднимаются, прикрывая рот, глаза. Она сгибает пальчики в кулачки, чтобы найти хоть какую-то опору в себе. Она снова встречает его пристальный взгляд. Она понимает, что он принял её чувства, и осознаёт, что он на самом деле _действительно_ хочет быть с ней. Это невероятно. Но она ему верит. «Я люблю тебя». 

Она шепчет эти слова, но они достаточно громкие, чтобы его сердце сжалось. «Да?»

«Угу». Она кивает, запоминая его неуверенную улыбку. «Люблю». 

Он протягивает руку, и она без колебаний берёт её.

Теплота его руки, уступает только яркости расцветающей на его лице улыбки, освещающей все его черты и переходящей в нечто чудесное. Она уже видела эту улыбку раньше. В прошлом году в день его рождения. Она не новая, она уже витала между ними, и тогда она тоже что-то такое чувствовала.

Так, значит, ей не показалось?

Она часто моргает, желая унять жжение в глазах. «Наруто-кун…»

«Хината?» отзывается он, только чтобы понять, что она не пыталась привлечь его внимание. 

Она так пристально смотрит на него так... так... что её взгляд заставляет его нервничать, нетерпение мурашками пробирается под кожу, зажигая потребность сделать что-то бо́льшее, бо́льшее, бо́льшее, но всё, что он может сделать — это крепче сжимать её руку.  
  
Ему нужно выбраться из этой проклятой больницы. «Я... мало что могу здесь сделать. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. И мне нужно наверстать упущенное время в миссиях. Но клянусь, я начну доказывать тебе свои чувства, как только выберусь отсюда. 

Она качает головой. Кажется, ему действительно уже лучше. Заметно лучше. Но ему не нужно ничего ей _доказывать._ «Тебе нужно отдохнуть».

Он садится прямее, яростно качая головой. «Нет, нет, ты понятия не имеешь, Хината. Я отдыхал почти месяц». От одной мысли о том, что он будет ещё больше валяться без дела, вызывает у него рвоту. Образно говоря. Он вытаскивает провода из-под больничной сорочки. 

Красная лампочка начинает мигать, и противно пищать. 

«Наруто-кун!»

«С меня хватит», говорит он, вылезая из постели, смотрит на неё и улыбается.

Поэтому она тоже встаёт, слишком поражённая тем, что находится в центре его тепла, чтобы спорить, и следует за ним.

Он улыбается ей, его глаза такие яркие и живые, как раньше.

Как раньше, год назад, когда они проходили мимо друг друга в деревне, и он останавливался, чтобы поговорить с ней. Или раньше, когда они ели рамен, сидя вместе с друзьями или просто рядом друг с другом. 

Он тёплый. Увлекающий. Лёгкий.

_Он любит меня?_

«Вы не можете сейчас уйти!!» Раздаётся бранный голос. Медсестра, широко раскидывает руки перед Наруто, останавливая его. «Харуно-сан, возможно, сказала, что вас могут скоро выписать, но вы не прошли последний официальный осмотр! А теперь разворачивайтесь! Возвращайтесь обратно! Вперёд! Вперёд!» Медсестра машет руками, загоняя его обратно в палату, к его неудовольствию.

И она тоже собирается последовать за ним обратно.

Но остаётся в коридоре, ей видна лишь его спина, и слышится его приглушённый голос доносящийся из палаты, она останавливается.

_Он... любит меня?_

Это то, что он сказал всего минуту назад. Это то, что он сказал... Он сказал, что расстался с Руми. Что он никогда её не любил. Он сказал, что был болен. Что не мог видеть её с Сусуму. Что он ревновал... и ему было плохо. Пока она не сказала ему, что любит его. 

Звучит неправдоподобно.

Но у Наруто нет привычки говорить гадкую ложь. Он всегда прямолинеен, всегда говорит то, что знает. 

Но также он всегда видел вещи по-своему. Решал всё в своём темпе. И она полагает, что в этот раз это именно такой случай?

Так что же заставляет её сомневаться в его словах?

 _Просто..._ Она не знает, возможно, это из-за внезапности всего этого или она... просто... не может этому поверить. И почему. Почему она не может доверять его словам? В конце концов, она сама думала, что между ними есть что-то особенное. И вот Наруто говорит ей именно то, что она и думала. Между ними действительно...есть? ...есть что-то особенное...?...

Она смотрит в пол, эмоции радости, замешательства и беспокойства борются внутри неё.

Сакура сказала ей поверить ему. Что бы он ни говорил сегодня. И теперь она знает, что всё это утро именно это Сакура и ждала, чтобы она услышала. 

Это действительно слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Она скоро проснётся, всё это просто лихорадочный сон. Может, она потеряла сознание у могилы Неджи. Может, она живёт в гендзюцу. Божественное Древо снова появилось на земле. Она знает, что ведёт себя нелепо, но вся эта ситуация казалась нелепой с тех пор, как она проснулась...

«Я подумал, вдруг ты ушла!»

Она поднимает глаза от пола, смотрит прямо на него, и его беспокойство так же быстро проходит. Когда она не последовала за ним обратно в палату, он подумал, что, может быть, она пошла домой, может быть, она передумала, может быть, он ей больше не был нужен... но он может дышать. Она не отводит глаза в сторону. Она не проходит мимо него. Она не игнорирует его.

Он может _дышать._ Она всё ещё здесь.


	6. Намного больше, чем друзья

Оживлённая больничная суета стихает, как только они оказываются на улице. И под ярким солнечным светом, тишина между ними становится ещё более осязаемой. 

Она немного нервничает, вокруг витает лёгкое возбуждение, пока она следует за ним к дороге. Наруто всегда считался самым непредсказуемым и сегодня, ей кажется, что он поистине подтвердил эту свою репутацию...

Она понятия не имеет, что ждёт их дальше. 

Она полна надежд, таких больших надежд, что даже не осмеливается заговорить. Из страха спугнуть этот сон, где любое неправильное слово может превратить всё это в ужасную шутку. 

Наруто останавливается. 

Она замирает позади него. 

Он разворачивается, смотрит прямо на неё и чувствует как в животе что-то обрывается прямо вниз. Вопрос, который он хотел задать — забыт. 

Она так сильно краснеет и это так невероятно мило. 

Он засовывает руки в карманы куртки, жар с реактивной скоростью поднимается к его собственному лицу. Внезапный приступ нервозности горячей волной проходит по телу, как будто кто-то только что сделал ему комплимент и в то же время он чувствует себя немного растеряно. 

Он чувствует, будто может сделать что угодно и одновременно ничего. 

В двух шагах от выдающегося или потерянного...

«Тааак», начинает он и тут же сожалеет об этом, мгновенно обнаруживая, что теперь, увы, он всецело зависит только от её воли, но он находит в себе силы продолжить, «...что ты собираешься делать сейчас?»

«О, ну, я думаю, мне нужно встретиться с семьёй...на...кладбище. Они уже должны быть там в это время». Её голос звучит невероятно мягко даже для её собственных ушей, и она не уверена, что он смог расслышать её. 

Но он кивает. «Точно...точно». С того самого момента, как Хината вошла в его палату, он почти забыл, что за день был сегодня. Так много всего произошло только за это утро, даже удивительно, что сейчас всё ещё полдень. 

Она смотрит на него снизу верх, пытаясь понять его выражение лица...спокойное, задумчивое. Она решает не говорить ему, что уже сходила туда ранним утром без него. Теперь она знает причину, почему он не появился там и ей не хочется заставлять его чувствовать себя плохо из-за того, что изначально было не в его власти. 

Его болезнь, характер этой болезни — это _всё то_ , что она до сих пор не может переварить. И она обязательно выделит время, чтобы поразмыслить над этим позже, ну, а пока... «Ты бы хотел пойти со мной?»

«С твоей семьёй?» спрашивает он, его рука поднимается вверх, начиная потирать шею от неуверенности. 

«Угу», тихо кивает она. «Они не будут против. Я уверена, они будут рады видеть тебя». 

У него не было возможности пойти туда пораньше и ему действительно необходимо туда сходить. Может, на этот раз без цветов, он уже достаточно насмотрелся на них на какое-то время... Неджи поймёт... Да и, вероятно, Неджи совсем всё равно на цветы, ведь так? И если семья Хинаты не возражает против его компании... «Конечно, хорошо, спасибо». 

Она коротко качает головой на его слова благодарности. Он ей ничем не обязан за это, она бы и так его пригласила. 

Он улыбается ей. 

И то, как его взгляд _задерживается_ на ней, когда они снова начинают идти вперёд, воздушный пух заполняет её ноги, живот, голову и она ощущает себя не более чем облачком на небе. И любой ветерок, который дунет с его стороны может отправить её в любом направлении, по одному его желанию. 

Это кружит голову. 

Пугает. 

Хотя никто вокруг даже мимолётом не смотрит на них, ей всё равно становится интересно, что другие могут подумать увидев их вместе? Какое расстояние между ними уместно соблюдать? Какое расстояние они обычно соблюдали до этого? ... Сейчас ведь они больше, чем друзья?

Поэтому всякий раз, когда она попадает в неожиданную, нервирующую её ситуацию на виду у всех, её руки неизменно находят друг друга, крепко сжимаясь вместе.

Его пальцы переплетаются за шеей, поддерживая затылок, он идёт так, будто лежит сейчас на траве. Это всегда был проверенный способ казаться максимально расслабленным, даже если это было далеко не так. «Ты…» Он хмурится, глядя в небо. «... не ходила туда сегодня утром, да?» тихо заканчивает он. 

«Мм... ходила». 

_Она пошла. Конечно, она пошла._ Это же Хината и она всегда была надёжной. А он... он не пошёл. Чувство вины темнотой затягивает даже голубое небо над ними. «Прости...что меня там не было». 

«О, нет. В конце концов, ты же был в больнице». 

«Да, но всё равно. Прости, Хината». 

Она снова издаёт тихий звук протеста, надеясь, что показавшийся впереди вид на кладбище развеет напряжение между ними, так как они приближаются к их общей цели. 

Ропот печальной толпы голосами разносится по полю. Семьи молятся у надгробий. Маленькие подарки и цветы украшают каждую могилу вокруг.

Но, несмотря на множество людей, Наруто видит, что никто не обращает на него внимания. И это приятный сюрприз. 

А их появление, кажется, становится приятным сюрпризом и для остальной части её семьи.

Глаза Ханаби расширяются. «Ой, сестрёнка, мы бы тебя подождали, но никто из нас не знал куда ты ушла!»

«Прости, я помогала Сакуре-чан в больнице. Наруто-кун тоже там был и я пригласила его присоединиться к нам». 

Он воспринимает это как сигнал, чтобы неловко склонить голову перед её строгой семьёй. 

В последовавшую следом секунду молчания его глаза замечают только одну реакцию... выражение лица Ханаби: её брови высоко изгибаются, она бросает быстрый взгляд на свою старшую сестру, рот рисует безмолвный звук _«Ооо»._ И этот взгляд, отражается горячим смущением на его щеках. 

«Спасибо, что пришёл сегодня». Хиаши, как обычно, серьёзен, но слова звучат искренне.

Он кивает, потому что ему больше нечего сказать. На глазах у всей её семьи, некоторых он знает по имени, некоторые незнакомы ему и все они спокойно заняты своим делом, он не может не чувствовать себя немного не в своей тарелке, как будто их коллективное давление на него просто заставляет его заткнуться. В отличие от других семей, более шумных и разговорчивых, клан Хьюга — очень тихий. Они тихо наводят порядок на могилах и навещают и других, помимо Неджи, погибших на войне.

Хината всегда была тихой. 

И как он и думал, она выросла в такой же тихой семье. 

Эти люди вырастили её в человека, которым она является сейчас. 

Как и Неджи. 

Хината мимоходом упоминала ему о том, что Неджи сделал для неё. Помогал ей совершенствовать движения, повышать выносливость, был рядом с ней, когда она перенапрягла глаза. Когда он спросил, почему она называет Неджи «Нии-сан», она объяснила, что он был для неё скорее братом, чем кузеном. Она сказала, что понимает, почему это может показаться глупым для других, поскольку во время экзаменов на чуунина на глазах у всех он так открыто унизил её. Как другим это может показаться глупым, что даже во время этого сложного периода в их отношениях, она всё ещё считала его своим братом.

Он быстро заверил её, что _«Нет, это не глупо. Я понимаю, поверь мне»._ Он понимал. Возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

_Она посмотрела на него, обычно её глаза такие бледные, сейчас сияли теплотой. Она улыбнулась. Её голова склонилась набок, чёлка упала в сторону, белая кожа лба, немного выглянула из-за волос. «Саске-сан?»_

_Он тоже улыбнулся. «Да». Этот засранец был ему как брат._

_Она кивнула, её взгляд вернулся к могиле Неджи, но её улыбка померкла, отразив что-то одинокое внутри._

Он вспоминает, что хотел тогда обнять её, не находя подходящих слов, даже не представляя, что она может чувствовать от такой потери. Он всё ещё прекрасно помнил то время, когда боялся, что потерял Саске по настоящему. Он обернул этот страх в цель — вернуть его... но Хината не может сделать того же. И в этот момент, ему очень хотелось прижать её крепко к своей груди. 

Но он не обнял её, не прикоснулся к ней. Сама боль в его конечностях от желания ощутить тяжесть её тела в своих руках, от того, чтобы прижать её к себе и никогда не отпускать, заставила его застыть на месте. Он не смог собраться с духом, чтобы сделать это, и он не знал, почему это с ним происходило, ведь он уже раньше прикасался к ней. 

Теперь он знает почему. Сознавая тяжесть в своём сердце от того, что её потеря ощущалась как его собственная потеря, и почему, стоя теперь рядом с ней, он чувствует себя незаметным, расплывчатым, стоящим в её тени.

Первая мысль, возникающая каждый раз почти мгновенно, и ему кажется, что он никогда не сможет избавиться от этого страха, что это могла быть она. Это могла быть она и он всегда чувствовал, что _эта_ потеря оставила бы его абсолютно, жутко беспомощным, и ощутилась бы в миллион раз ужаснее, чем потеря Неджи. 

Простого «Спасибо» никогда не будет достаточно.  
  
Но он повторяет это слово словно молитву. _Спасибо. Спасибо, спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо тебе, Неджи._

Эта бесконечная молитва не предназначена для того, чтобы завершиться или иссякнуть с течением времени. 

Тем не менее солнце начинает садиться и Хиаши приближается к их тихой компании. «Наруто. Если ты свободен, прошу, присоединяйся к нам на обед. Для нас будет честью принять тебя».

Такое любезное предложение от её отца удивляет и так сильно радует её — знать, что его отношение к Наруто изменилось так же как и у остальных жителей деревни. «Да, Наруто-кун, пожалуйста, присоединяйся к нам», тихо добавляет она, надеясь, что он услышит искренность в её голосе. 

Его рот даже слегка приоткрывается от изумления. Ничьи родители никогда не приглашали его к себе домой. Никому из взрослых он не нравился, может, за исключением Ируки-сенсея, но его бывший учитель как-то сказал ему, что он не очень хорош в кулинарии, поэтому они всегда предпочитали есть где-то в деревне. 

Хината наблюдает за ним, недоумевая. 

Наруто пристально изучает строгое выражение лица мужчины перед ним. Неужели её отец действительно хочет, чтобы он был у них на обеде? Он, наверное, просто предлагает из вежливости... «Это действительно любезно с вашей стороны, Хиаши-сан, но мне нужно всё-таки забежать в Башню, пока не стало слишком поздно». 

Она старается не показать своего разочарования. Он ещё раньше говорил, что хочет поскорее вернуться к работе. 

«Прости, Хината». 

«О, ничего...» Ну, вот, ей никогда не удавалось скрыть от него свои истинные чувства. 

Хиаши кивает. «Ты должно быть занят. Благодарю, что присоединился к нам сегодня». 

«Спасибо вам, что позволили присоединиться к вашей семье сегодня, Хиаши-сан». 

Её семья начинает потихоньку стягиваться к главным воротам, но она немного отстаёт от них. 

В больнице Наруто говорил довольно прямо и его слова не оставили места для какого-то недопонимания. Так почему же она чувствует себя так, будто между ними ещё не всё сказано. 

«Твоя семья уже уходит...» начинает он. 

«Я знаю». Она смотрит на него снизу вверх, будто надеясь, что его лицо сейчас прояснит все её разрозненные мысли. 

Он ловит её мягкий взгляд и купается в её внимании. На самом деле ему совсем не хочется уходить. И ему не хочется, чтобы она уходила тоже. «Хината...»

«Наруто-кун?»

Он неуверенно протягивает руку, его ладонь заключает её ладошку в свою, очень нежно. Он уже держал её за руку в больнице. Но внезапно, здесь, этот жест чувствуется...по-другому. Как будто это их мягкое соединение, словно тонкая нить, которая нежно тянет его за сердце, и вьётся к их переплетённым пальцам.

Это знакомое тепло. Она так и не привыкла держать Сусуму за руку, вероятно, потому, что всегда сравнивала её вот с этим. Тепло руки Наруто кажется ей почти естественным. И она осмеливается думать, что так и должно быть. В конце концов, именно здесь она всегда и хотела оказаться.

«...Давай встретимся снова». 

Она кивает, отрывая взгляд от их рук и смотрит в его глаза. 

Её серьёзное выражение на лице, заставляет его сердце сжиматься и он крепче стискивает её маленькую ладошку. «Но я не знаю когда».

Она снова кивает. Таковы непредсказуемые графики миссий. «Значит, скоро увидимся?»

«Ага». 

Она неохотно отпускает его руку, отходя назад, чтобы воссоединиться со своей семьёй, когда внезапно вспоминает: «Эм, Наруто-кун?»

Он оживляется. «Да?»

«Счастливого дня рождения». 

Он застенчиво улыбается. «Спасибо». Он не совсем уверен, что «счастливый» — это именно то слово, которым он может описать сегодняшний день, но он определённо был незабываемым. 

Она ещё немного улыбается, купаясь в его тёплом выражении лица, перед тем как неохотно начинает разворачиваться. Она удерживает его взгляд на ещё одну последнюю секунду, а потом уходит, догоняя свою семью. 

Наруто медленно поворачивается к Башне. Однако пройдя несколько шагов вперёд, он оборачивается назад, и ловит её взгляд — она тоже обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Жар поднимается к его лицу, в то время как розовый румянец окрашивает её щёчки. Он широко улыбается не обращая внимания на своё смущение и полностью разворачивается, чтобы помахать ей. 

Она краснеет ещё больше. И тоже немного застенчиво машет в ответ, прежде чем окончательно развернуться и броситься прочь. 

_Она такая милая._

Он так счастлив. 

*

  
  
Какаши незамедлительно нагружает его работой. 

И он очень благодарен за это. Это такое облегчение — размять мышцы, двигаться, заставить чакру циркулировать и работать _здоровым, нормальным образом,_ чтобы наконец почувствовать, что его тело снова принадлежит ему, а не является жертвой силы большей, чем он сам.

Такой силы как...смерть. 

Миссии напоминают ему, что он молод и...не умирает. Работа заставляет его чувствовать себя полноценным взрослым, делающим то, что он должен делать.

Он помнит, что чувствовал раньше. Тот месяц полного замешательства, которое переросло в гнев, который в свою очередь перешёл в депрессию. Месяц... когда просто... ему становилось всё хуже, хуже и хуже, и это было так совершенно непохоже на него. Не было энергии. Не было понимания куда двигаться дальше. Не было ощущения собственной ценности. Он не узнавал себя. 

Он даже толком не знает, как всё это осмыслить сейчас.

_Всё это._ Он действительно не знает, каким словом это ещё можно назвать.

Падение вниз казалось таким медленным и, внезапно, он оказался глубоко погрязшим в своей болезни, прежде чем осознал это сам.

А потом как по щелчку пальцев, он уже был в порядке. 

...И это тоже, его _исцеление..._

Он никогда не заходит слишком далеко в своих размышлениях обо всём, через что ему пришлось пройти, потому что он всегда представляет её нежную улыбку, когда они расходятся на кладбище. У неё самая мягкая улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел, и ему не терпится увидеть её снова, он просто не может больше терпеть.

Ему нужно снова убедиться в её чувствах своими собственными глазами и ушами. И руками тоже. Он снова будет держать её за руку и, может быть, сможет обнять её. И возможно, даже сможет прижать её к своему сердцу. 

Он хочет обнять её. 

Эта мысль всегда заставляет его тело _ощущать_ пустоту рядом с собой, как будто она уже должна быть там, в его объятиях, но её там нет.

Даже во время миссии, в компании такого весёлого товарища по команде, как Шикамару, он обнаруживает, что думает о ней в момент привала. Думает о том, когда они снова встретятся и какой будет эта встреча. 

Это всерьёз. 

Его чувства к ней — это восторг и возбуждение совершенно отличные от того, что он когда-либо чувствовал к своим бывшим девушкам.

...Он почти никогда и не думал о Руми во время миссий. 

...Руми...

Он старается о ней вообще не думать. Воспоминания о ней заставляют его чувствовать себя куском дерьма. 

Он зверски облажался. Не смог даже быть порядочным человеком, он на самом деле...

В любом случае, ему нужно просто сосредоточиться на миссии. 

  
  
*

  
  
В последнее время он был очень занят и она понимает, что ей нужно набраться терпения. 

Но она никак не может выкинуть из головы мысли: а что если она просто его очередная девушка. Она знает, что ещё неделю назад, когда он сказал ей, что любит её, она думала, что ему ничего не нужно ей доказывать. Она знает, что она должна доверять ему, ведь и ко всему прочему, Сакура сказала ей то же самое. 

Она _знает,_ что ей не нужно строить никаких предположений, а просто довериться ему. 

Но...не слишком ли быстро всё произошло? С того момента, как он расстался с Руми и его признания, не было ли это...слишком... _быстро?_ Она точно не уверена, когда именно он с ней расстался, но Сакура скорее всего, упомянула бы что-то такое или слухи наверняка разлетелись бы ещё до того, как Наруто представился шанс рассказать ей об этом самому. На этом основании она предположила, что самое большое с их расставания прошла где-то неделя? 

И, и! Между Канаэ и Руми! Чуть больше месяца. Даже тогда она подумала, что это тоже было довольно быстро...

Она много чего думала. 

Например, она думала, что возможно с Руми, девушкой, которую он, казалось, почти не знал, он повстречается так же недолго, как и с Канаэ. Но Наруто и Руми всё время были вместе. Они казались беззаботно счастливыми, ходили на столько разных свиданий. Их видели вместе по всей деревне, они обедали в модных ресторанах, выглядели... мило... как все и говорили.

А сейчас Наруто говорит ей, что встречаться с Руми было ошибкой?

Что именно он имел в виду под этим?

Это потому что он...ревновал...потому что она была с Сусуму? И он из-за этого заболел? Он...заболел?

Она даже спросила у Сакуры, когда у неё был выходной, что за болезнь на самом деле была у Наруто. 

Сакура сообщила ей почти то же самое, что и Наруто, просто чуть более профессиональным языком. 

Ей должно быть этого достаточно, так?

Но каким-то образом этого совсем не достаточно. 

...Ей нужно набраться терпения. 

  
  
*

  
  
Она направляется на миссию с Кибой, Акамару и Шино, когда замечает Наруто и Шикамару, идущих к Башне Хокаге. 

У неё нет времени гадать, как отреагировать, когда он останавливается как вкопанный, очевидно, понимая, что она покидает деревню, а затем мгновенно подбегает прямо к ней. «Хината! Надолго?»

Она буквально кожей ощущает любопытство Кибы и Шино. Она и сама также задаётся вопросом, насколько очевидно ведёт себя Наруто. Но также это невероятно обнадеживает знать, что он надеялся встретиться с ней. «Это всего лишь миссия сопровождения в один конец, рассчитанная примерно на неделю».

Он кивает, хмурясь, разочарование сковывает всё его существо. «Хорошо». Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы наконец поприветствовать её товарищей по команде. «Будьте осторожны, ребята».

Киба ухмыляется. «Конечно, чувак».

Шино кивает в знак признательности.

«Увидимся, когда вы вернётесь». Взгляд Наруто останавливается на ней, и она чувствует, что он хочет, чтобы она сделала больше, чем просто кивнула в знак согласия.

Она осторожно улыбается, надеясь, что он улыбнётся в ответ. 

И он улыбается: нежной улыбкой, которую она уже видела у него, в довольно редких случаях. 

Это всегда заставляло её сердце трепетать. Она закусывает губу и отвечает: «Мы скоро вернёмся, Наруто-кун».

«Лады». Он делает шаг назад, понимая, что задерживает её команду у ворот. 

Она неохотно разворачивается, махая рукой на прощание, и он тоже коротко машет в ответ. 

У Кибы и Шино на лицах написано довольно странное выражение, как будто они одновременно думают об очень многих вещах. 

Они не посвящают её в свои мысли, но она догадывается о причине их беспокойства. 

Ведь это причина и её беспокойства тоже. 

_Будь осторожной. Но я ведь могу доверять и себе тоже. И могу доверять ему... и быть осторожной._  


  
Ей хочется скорее вернуться домой, но как только они были готовы покинуть Страну Воды, внезапно начался тайфун. Все суда не выпускали из доков до тех пор, пока не пройдёт тайфун и вода не успокоится. 

Поэтому пока дождь хлещет в окна, они остаются в своих комнатах, пьют чай и пережидают шторм. 

И всё это время Шино вёл себя непривычно тихо. 

У неё самой были свои тревоги, но оба её товарища по команде, кажется, уже знают, что это касается их некого бывшего одноклассника (ничего нового). Однако с Шино иное дело, он так редко, кажется, сталкивается с проблемой, с которой не знает, что делать, и поэтому ей интересно, что же такое может беспокоить его. И она решается прямо спросить его: «О чём ты думаешь, Шино-кун?»

«Да, приятель, что у тебя на уме?» Киба и Акамару вместе запрыгивают на кровать, чтобы послушать.

Шино поправляет солнечные очки. Делает вдох. «Я обдумываю решение, которое мне нужно принять». Он смотрит на них и видит, что они внимательно слушают. «Я подумываю о том, чтобы подать заявку на участие в учебно-образовательной программе». 

Киба выпучивает глаза. «Преподавать в Академии? Круто!»

«...Срок подачи заявок заканчивается через два месяца».

_Через два месяца?..._ «Удачи тебе, Шино-кун. Я знаю, из тебя получится отличный учитель!»

«Из тебя получится офигенный учитель! И тебя будут называть 'Шино-сенсей', во как», радостно восклицает Киба. 

Шино смотрит на них обоих, на его лице играет слегка удивлённая, едва заметная улыбка. «Но я сомневаюсь. Почему так, потому что это будет означать, что я не смогу выполнять регулярные миссии с вами обоими».

Хината и Киба обмениваются взглядами, вполне догадываясь, что они оба уже подумали об этом. 

Киба подсаживается рядом к другу, закидывая руку вокруг шеи Шино. «Послушай, из тебя выйдет самый величайший учитель, даже лучше чем Ирука-сенсей! Конечно, мне будет не хватать тебя во время миссий, но это отличная возможность. И ни я, ни Хината не хотели бы как-то тормозить тебя». 

Хината благодарна Кибе за его подбадривающий тон. И его слова так же придают её мыслям правильное настроение. «Киба-кун прав. Мы бы никогда не стали мешать тебе достигать твоих целей. Постарайся! Мы будем поддерживать тебя на твоём пути!»

«Спасибо. Я буду скучать по вам обоим», говорит Шино. 

Она качает головой. «Мы всегда будем рядом». 

«Мы придём к тебе и будем приглашёнными инструкторами!» предлагает Киба. 

«Да!» Соглашается Хината. «Мы всегда будем одной командой». 

«Спасибо». Его голос звучит тяжело, эмоционально. 

Они все вместе улыбаются и она чувствует как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но она не позволяет себе прослезиться. Она думает, что они все знали, что когда-нибудь это произойдёт. Возможность роспуска команды по мере того, как они вступают во взрослую жизнь, только возрастает с появлением новых обязанностей, новых возможностей и испытаний.

Просто она не предполагала, что это произойдёт так быстро. 

Иногда ей кажется, что только вчера её поставили в команду 8, под началом Куренай. Иногда кажется, что прошла целая вечность, когда им четверым дали миссию найти кошку мадам Шиджими. 

Всю дорогу домой они вспоминают свои совместные тренировки и миссии и обещают продолжать встречаться, когда смогут. 

Это одновременно и горестно и сладко. 

Осознавать, не в первый раз, насколько чудесная у неё команда. Радоваться за Шино и его новой ступени в жизни. Слушать планы Кибы на будущее. И размышлять о её собственных. 

Может быть стать наставником-джоунином?

Возможно, со временем тоже пойти работать в Академию?

Видеть, что...

Прошло так много времени. Она на самом деле так сильно выросла. 

И у неё впереди ещё целая жизнь. И нет никакой спешки. 

  
  
*

  
  
Это удача — увидеть, как она выходит из Башни Хокаге. Она улыбается и выглядит отлично. Она наклоняется, чтобы погладить Акамару.

А потом выпрямляется и смотрит в его сторону, несмотря на расстояние. 

_Так она знала, что я был..._ Он пресекает это воспоминание и мчится вперёд, чтобы встретиться с ними. «Вы вернулись!»

«Мы застряли в Стране Воды из-за тайфуна», отвечает Киба. 

«Хорошо, что вы не угодили в него по пути». Он коротко кивает Кибе, а потом снова поворачивается к Хинате. «Как прошла миссия?»

Ей почти хочется исчезнуть из поля такого пристального, направленного на неё внимания. Оно такое сильное. Но нет, она же сама хочет этого. Действительно хочет. «Всё прошло хорошо. По пути у нас вышла небольшая драка, но для нас это была не проблема». 

«Ещё бы, могу поспорить, что ты их отделала на раз два». 

Она краснеет от того, насколько он уверен в ней. Это похоже на то, что было раньше... Это напоминает ей о тех временах ещё до того, как он начал ходить на свидания. 

Шино прочищает горло. «Ты голоден, Наруто? Причина в том, что мы собираемся пообедать вместе». 

«Да?» Он планировал попробовать увести одну Хинату, но это почти так же хорошо. «Мне можно с вами?»

«Нет! Нет, нет». Киба наклоняется вперёд, перебивая Шино. «Мы хотим провести время командой и если ты пойдёшь с нами, ты просто будешь нас игнорировать и отвлекать всё внимание Хинаты на себя!»

Наруто хмурится. Да, вероятно, он бы так и сделал, но... «Вы трое были вместе всю последнюю неделю! Даже больше! Что вы ещё не достаточно провели время командой?» Возражает он. «К тому же, Шино только что собирался меня позвать!» Он смотрит на притихшего парня, ожидая подтверждения. 

Но Шино внезапно выглядит таким же неприступным как скала. 

Челюсть Наруто буквально отвисает от неверия и такого предательства. «Шино!»

«Почему так? Потому что Киба — прав». 

Он закатывает глаза и смотрит на Хинату. «Хината? Ты просто позволишь этим парням так со мной обращаться?»

Она, всё ещё ужасно красная, от абсолютно внезапных и бесстыдных слов Кибы. Он впервые за почти год, вслух признал, что Наруто уделяет ей больше внимания, до этого он ничего не говорил просто из-за того, что щадил её чувства. «Ой, мне бы очень хотелось, Наруто-кун, но...» она смотрит на Шино. «Нам не долго осталось официально называться Командой 8. Шино-кун собирается уйти в образование». 

Наруто переводит взгляд на обычно серьёзного парня, любящего жуков. Этот парень? С детьми? Сенсей? «Что?! Да ладно! Шино?!»

«Он будет прекрасным учителем», уверенно заявляет Хината, не оставляя ему даже малейшего шанса усомниться в этом. 

Он кивает, начиная привыкать к этой мысли. Конечно, это очень неожиданно, но разве Шино не всегда был довольно удивительным? «Это очень круто!» И он действительно верит в это. 

«Спасибо, Наруто». Шино выглядит так, будто на его лице проявляется улыбка.

И поэтому он делает шаг назад, теперь прекрасно понимая, что происходит. Чего бы он сам не сделал, чтобы просто пообедать вместе со своей командой, как будто не было тех прошедших лет? «Хината». 

«Да?»

«Сегодня вечером? Поужинаем?»

Она пытается скинуть с себя ощущение буквально буравящих её взглядов Шино и Кибы и тихо соглашается. 

«Тогда, увидимся у твоего дома около шести». 

«Хорошо». Она старается не показать того смущения, которое её обуревает, потому что Наруто совсем не выглядит смущённым. И ей тоже нужно постараться, чтобы не отставать от него. 

«Супер! Тогда приятного аппетита, ребята». Он машет им рукой на прощание и уходит. 

И тут её внезапно накрывает осознание. 

У неё будет свидание с Наруто. 

У неё на самом деле будет самое настоящее свидание с любовью всей её жизни. 

Он просто пригласил её, как будто это было самым обычным действием, как будто так и было задумано с самого начала и что они двое в самом деле, реально...

«Так, вы двое встречаетесь?» Прямо спрашивает Киба. 

Она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, медленно моргая, приходя в себя. «Думаю, да».

Киба кривится, почти сдерживаясь, чтобы не нахмурится. «Что значит« ты так думаешь»?»

«Ну, это значит что он...» Её охватывает смущение, но Киба и Шино с нетерпением ждут её объяснений. Поэтому она тихо продолжает: «... сказал, что любит меня».

Киба и Шино обмениваются взглядами и кивают друг другу. 

«Ну, мы так и думали уже давненько», заявляет Киба и зовёт их следовать за собой, уводя прочь от Башни. 

Хината удивлённо смотрит на них, не в силах поверить, что они вот так запросто приняли эту новость. Значит, она была _не единственной_ кто видел, что между ними на самом деле что-то было. Но теперь ей нужно услышать подтверждение даже ещё больше. Она до сих пор не в состоянии до конца поверить в то, что происходит. «Вы оба так думали?»

«Да, почему так — потому что Наруто всегда уделял больше внимания тебе, чем кому-то из нас». 

Она отводит глаза в сторону, застенчиво краснея. Так это всё-таки было не её воображение? «...Но...» В ней снова просыпается неуверенность в себе, проявляясь лёгкой тошнотой. «Но он встречался с другими». 

«О, да, Хината», начинает Киба, то как он закатывает глаза практически слышится в его голосе, «Ты могла бы...» Он разводит руками и пожимает плечами. «Не знаю...спасти ему жизнь пару раз. Держать его за руку на глазах у врага и целой армии Альянса Шиноби. Обедать с ним наедине постоянно». Он многозначительно смотрит на неё. «И у него бы даже мысли не возникло, что что-то из этого может быть романтичным. Хм. Интересно почему... может, потому что он идиот?»

Она пристально смотрит на него, оценивая его сарказм и Шино издаёт очень тихий смешок, маскируя его под кашель. Она надувается на них обоих, за то, что они так смеются над Наруто, но Шино прочищает горло, очевидно готовый начать длинное объяснение. 

И на этот раз она действительно хочет услышать его. Потому что во всяком случае, она всегда интерпретировала то, что только что перечислил Киба, как знак того, что Наруто просто никогда не отвечал на её чувства.

«Причина в том, что Наруто делает то, что считает правильным, и если результат будет хорошим, он продолжит делать именно это, не слишком задумываясь. Если не остановить его, поставив под сомнение его действия, он не будет озвучивать: ни почему он так решил, ни свою скрытую цель за пределами очевидных целей, и он не будет думать или заботиться о том, как другие будут _его_ воспринимать, пока он будет в состоянии управлять ситуацией, чтобы добиться того результата, который ему нужен. Почему так, потому что...»

«Наруто — гигантский идиот», перебивает Киба. 

«...потому что Наруто кажется, что ему нечего терять», невозмутимо продолжает Шино. «Поэтому он действует соответственно, всегда ведёт себя максимально рискованно, не понимая, что кому-то он может быть так же дорог, как ему дороги другие». 

«Или так», Киба вставляет своё согласие. 

«А причина в том, что», с нажимом говорит Шино, чтобы поставить точку в своей мысли, «не так много людей останавливали его, чтобы узнать, что у него на уме». 

«Что? Он всегда высказывает всё, о чём думает направо и налево». 

Хината качает головой, на реплику Кибы. «Нет, я... я думаю, что понимаю».

«Ты когда-нибудь спрашивала его, почему он взял тебя за руку на войне?»

Её глаза расширяются как только она слышит вопрос Шино. Конечно она не спрашивала! Как вообще можно спрашивать о чём-то таком?!

«Ты когда-нибудь спрашивала, что он думал о том, когда ты пожертвовала собой ради него?»

«Нет!» восклицает она. «Это стыдно, я бы никогда не смогла спросить что-то такое! И... и я всё это делала ничего не ожидая от него». 

Даже с тем, что на нём надеты солнечные очки, она может видеть взвешенный взгляд Шино. 

Киба издаёт тяжёлый вздох. «Хината... те его бывшие просто были настойчивей тебя. И я не хочу тебя обидеть или что-то типа того, но, как бы, не то чтобы, эээ, короче, я имею в виду, что Наруто конечно идиот, поэтому, типа, я понимаю, что говорит Шино, но знаешь, Шино прав в том, что Наруто как бы не знал, что он дорог тебе». 

Она моргает, чувствуя необъяснимую боль, понимая, что они возлагают какую-то, пусть и небольшую, вину на неё. «Но... я не знала, что ему дорога... я...» 

Они останавливаются около «Yakiniku Q». 

«И именно поэтому мы ничего не говорили тебе об этом, когда ты встречалась с Сусуму! Он «напористее», чем Наруто! Ты наверняка знала, что он ценил тебя, это было тебе видно и мы подумали, что тебе даже будет лучше от этого! Вы оба с Наруто одинаковые!» Киба так повысил свой голос, что некоторые прохожие начали посматривать в их сторону. 

Но она не обращает на них особого внимания. Их слова ставят все её решения, её выбор отступить, держаться на расстоянии, выслушивать вместо того, чтобы прощупывать почву, смотреть вместо того, чтобы перебивать — в иную перспективу. Она делала это, потому что уважала _его_ выбор. Так, а теперь они говорят, что она поступала неправильно? «Я... не знала...»

«Да. Мы знаем. Ты не виновата, Хината, Наруто всё-таки идиот». Киба заводит их в ресторан, и хостес провожает их к столику. 

Когда они усаживаются, Киба продолжает: «И в конце концов, сейчас же вы вместе, так что это всё уже не имеет значения». 

Она наклоняет голову на бок, задаваясь вопросом: а действительно ли это так уж «не имеет значения»... 

«Я рад за тебя, Хината». Улыбается ей Шино. 

Она с благодарностью улыбается ему в ответ. 

«Ага, мы все ждали этого», шутит Киба. «Хината, ты не представляешь, но всё это должно было уже давно случиться между вами. Удачи с ним».

«Спасибо», бормочет она. Может, Киба прав. Может быть, на самом деле не имеет значения, что произошло раньше, с кем они встречались и о чём, по их мнению, думал другой. Потому что правда в том, что...они любят друг друга?

Эту правду у неё ещё будет время почувствовать на себе позже и у неё перехватывает дыхание от жгучего ожидания неизведанного. По логике вещей, она не должна нервничать, потому что она знает его намного лучше, чем когда-либо знала Сусуму...но всё же...

Киба щёлкает пальцами у её лица. «Эй, сосредоточься на нас».

Её выражение лица падает и она начинает смущённо хмуриться. «Мне жаль. Я просто…» Она качает головой.

Шино кивает. «Просто, ты счастлива». 

Она размышляет над его словами несколько секунд. Ей казалось, что она скорее нервничает или беспокоится, но... Она соглашается. «Да, я счастлива. Но не только из-за Наруто-куна. Я счастлива ещё потому, что вы двое — мои товарищи по команде».

Хината понимает, что они чувствуют то же самое, что и она по их удивлённым, но довольным улыбкам. Они были и остаются везунчиками, потому что они до сих пор есть друг у друга. Она не могла и мечтать о лучшей команде.

Киба громко выдыхает. «Прежде чем я начну рыдать, закажем чего-нибудь поесть».

«Согласен» говорит Шино, разворачивая меню. 

Она смеётся, с такой огромной, огромной признательностью. 

Не важно, что произойдёт с ними в их будущем, но у неё всегда будет Команда 8. 

  
  
*

  
  
Он с нетерпением ждёт снаружи, явившись сюда гораздо раньше, чем было положено. 

Он ждал этого почти ровно две недели. И он как никогда готов к свиданию. 

Потому что он точно знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы порадовать её. У него в кошельке много денег. Он сделает ей комплимент, когда она выйдет. Он придержит дверь перед ней, чтобы она вошла первой, он заплатит за них и потом проводит её домой. И в конце концов, возможно, ему удастся обнять её, прижать к своей груди, так, как он этого давно жаждал, но только если она будет не против. 

Только если она захочет. 

Он не будет торопить события. 

Сначала он убедится, что она понимает насколько он серьёзен. 

Потому что, несмотря на то, что его отношения до этого заканчивались разрывами, он многому научился. И он не собирается облажаться с Хинатой. Он полностью понимает, что он с ней делает и что это значит для них обоих, и он встречается с ней не просто, чтобы развлечься или потому, что она попросила его, и не для того, чтобы у него просто была девушка, чтобы потешить своё эго. 

Он встречается с ней потому что... 

Он слышит тихие шаги за оградой. 

Ворота открываются. 

И она выходит с неуверенным выражением лица, которое превращается в самую застенчивую и милую улыбку, которую он когда-либо видел на её лице. 

Он делает глубокий вздох, улыбаясь во всю, не в силах сдержать свою радость. 

«Прости, что заставила тебя ждать». 

«Да нет», отмахивается он. «Это я пришёл сюда раньше. Надеюсь, что я не заставил тебя торопиться». 

Она качает головой. По правде говоря, она тоже очень рано собралась. Было неожиданно увидеть его снаружи, когда она думала, что сама ведёт себя слишком нетерпеливо. 

У него голова идёт кругом, как будто у них впереди так много дел, но теперь он знает, что свидания должны проходить так, как того хочет девушка. Что, в общем, его идеи не самые удачные, и что он должен позволить самой девушке выбирать. Он изо всех сил старается успокоить весь адреналин, шумящий в его венах. «Куда ты хочешь пойти?».

Она моргает. «Оу. Эм...» Она совсем об этом не думала. Она предполагала, что раз Наруто пригласил её на ужин, то у него было на уме какое-то место? Ичираку Рамен например?... «Я даже не знаю...»

«Мы можем пойти куда захочешь, Хината!» подбадривает её он. «Не беспокойся обо мне, я готов ко всему». 

Она закусывает губу, всё ещё сбитая с толку и совсем не готовая так сразу предложить подходящее место для их первого свидания. «Эм..»

Он видит как её улыбка превращается в гримасу растерянности. И он так же быстро понимает ...он, блять, забыл. Из-за всей своей радости, он забыл сделать ей комплимент. Канаэ всегда хотела, чтобы он замечал то, какие усилия она прилагала, чтобы выглядеть хорошо. Сейчас уже поздно что-то сказать?... Он осматривает её, чтобы понять, нужно ли ему прокомментировать выбор её одежды. На ней удобная куртка, как раз подходящая для прохладного вечера. Он вспоминает, что именно на ней было, когда она встречалась со своим бывшим парнем... как именно она выглядела тогда...совсем по-другому...но сегодня она выглядит как обычно. Он чувствует укол ревности, но быстро подавляет его. Неважно. Не то, чтобы он сам как-то по-другому оделся. 

Просто на всякий случай он должен что-то сказать, особенно, если именно поэтому она выглядит так растеряно. И к тому же, в любом случае, это не будет ложью. Не важно что на ней надето, не важно чистая она или вся в пыли после миссии, не важно если её волосы собраны наверх или распущены, для него это не имеет значения. «Хината, ты красивая». 

Она выныривает из своих беспокойных мыслей, слыша его комплимент. 

Его взгляд сфокусирован на ней так пристально. 

Жар бросается ей в лицо быстрее, чем что-либо ещё. Как он может говорить ей такое и так небрежно, и без предупреждения? Не слишком ли это? А она была так погружена в свои мысли! От смущения она начинает качать головой, отступая на шаг и отказываясь посмотреть ему в глаза снова. 

Её реакция совсем не такая, какую он ожидал. Вместо застенчивого, довольного выражения лица, она выглядит так, будто абсолютно ему не верит! «Ты _правда_ красивая, Хината». Может быть, она не верит ему, потому что сегодня она не нарядилась? «Ты всегда красивая». 

Она изумлённо смотрит на него. Наруто никогда не лгал ей. У неё нет причин не верить, что он действительно так думает. Она сжимается, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Прошло не более двух минут с начала их первого свидания, а она уже рассыпается на части, как будто ей сложно находиться рядом с ним. Наруто заслуживает от неё большего.

Она делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя по-настоящему взглянуть ему в лицо. Киба сказал ей, что Наруто никогда не знал, насколько она его ценит. И сейчас, кажется, самое время начать исправлять ситуацию. Она переводит взгляд на его искреннее, тёплое выражение лица и встречается с искрящейся голубизной его глаз. «Наруто-кун, _это ты_ красивый».

Он прищуривается. «Что?» не может удержаться от прямого вопроса он и странная гримаса появляется на его лице. 

«Я серьёзно», тихо говорит она, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать свой румянец. 

Он качает головой и испускает неловкий смешок. «Не шути так со мной, Хината, это не очень мило... ну, в общем, куда ты хочешь пойти?»

Она поражённо моргает, обескураженная тем, как он быстро отмахнулся от её искреннего признания. «Я...я думаю...можно пойти в Ичираку». 

Он хмурит брови. Почему она хочет пойти туда? Или она просто предлагает пойти, потому что знает, что это его любимое заведение? Почему она просто не скажет ему, куда именно ей хочется пойти? 

Она ему недостаточно доверяет?

Сначала ей не понравилось, что он назвал её красивой, а потом она вообще обернула всё в шутку... Радостное волнение начинает сменяться беспокойством. _Почему..._ «Хината... мы там постоянно едим, это место совсем не особенное для тебя. И не обязательно выбирать его ради меня», неловко бормочет он. 

Она склоняет голову на бок и хмурится, вспоминая, как сформулировала свою просьбу. «Я действительно хочу пойти в Ичираку», повторяет она, просто и чётко. Она наверняка знает, что им обоим там понравится. 

«Ну, ладно», смягчается он. А затем, не желая рисковать и наделать ещё ошибок, он уводит их подальше от квартала Хьюга. 

Они идут вместе и он пытается найти слова, чтобы начать разговор, но внезапно абсолютно не знает, что сказать. Он уже успел каким-то образом накосячить, ну, просто, потому что это он и он _в любом_ случае накосячил бы. Поэтому он суёт руки в карманы и сосредотачивается на дороге. 

После того как они прошли несколько улиц в непривычной и весьма напряжённой тишине, так не свойственной ему, она может только сделать вывод, что он чем-то обеспокоен. Она собирает вместе всю свою уверенность. «Наруто-кун? Ты не хочешь идти в Ичираку?» Может, он на самом деле хотел пойти куда-то в более дорогое место? Может, его вкусы поменялись? 

Он пожимает плечами. «Ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов туда идти», признаётся он. «Я просто не хочу, чтобы мы шли туда, если на самом деле ты не хочешь». 

Она... она же вроде вполне ясно ему сказала? Она вполне чётко сообщила, что хочет туда пойти, разве не так? «Я хочу туда, Наруто-кун. Мне очень нравится их рамен...» Она вспоминает в чём он усомнился ранее. «И я думаю, что Ичираку _и есть_ особенное место». Она улыбается ему. «Оно твоё любимое. И это делает его особенным местом и для меня тоже». 

Он обдумывает эти слова, её доводы звучат даже слишком просто, чтобы вот так запросто согласиться. «Так... я не вынуждаю тебя идти туда или типа того, да?»

Она улыбается шире, не понимая откуда у него появилась эта глупая мысль, что он _вынуждает_ её. «Конечно нет. Если бы я не хотела туда идти, я бы не выбрала это место». 

Она говорит это так, как будто ему это должно было быть вполне очевидным... Должно было быть. Но он забыл, что Хината всегда легко общалась с ним. 

«Мы уже действительно ели там вместе и раньше, как ты и сказал, Наруто-кун. И всегда хорошо проводили там время, так?»

Он кивает, вызывая в памяти те же самые воспоминания о которых говорит она. И они внезапно ложатся успокаивающим бальзамом на его нервозность. Все те разы... она тоже тогда с удовольствием проводила время».  
  
«Это хорошее место», счастливо заключает она. «Это особенное место для меня». 

Не то чтобы он сомневался раньше, но теперь он даже больше, окончательно и бесповоротно уверен. 

Он действительно хочет, чтобы всё прошло хорошо. Даже _не просто_ мило. Он хочет, чтобы у них с Хинатой получилось идеальное свидание. 

Но теперь он понятия не имеет как ему это сделать. Свидание началось совсем не так, как он предполагал. И сейчас оно идёт совсем не так, как он предполагал. 

И Хината ведёт себя не так, как он предполагал...

Вместо этого, она ведёт себя как обычно. 

Неужели он так давно не тусовался с ней? Что забыл, как легко и просто быть с ней... не нужно никаких планов или стратегий... что, что бы он ни _напридумывал,_ Хината сделает это всё намного лучше? «Ты действительно потрясающая», выдыхает он.

Она качает головой, считая, что он незаслуженно преувеличивает. «Все знают, как сильно ты любишь их рамен, Наруто-кун». Она поднимает глаза, встречаясь с его пристальным взглядом и, с радостью замечая, что он кажется чуть более расслабленным, чем раньше. 

В поле их зрения появляется знакомый фасад раменной.

«Я и вправду думала, что мы пойдём сегодня сюда», продолжает она. «Моё сердце было подготовлено, я думала об этом весь день», она смеётся, упуская тот факт, что на самом деле она думала не о рамене Ичираку, а о том, что проведёт время с Наруто. 

Он оживляется, слыша её смех. «А мне не нужно подготавливать своё сердце, я могу прийти туда даже во сне!» 

Она кивает, прекрасно зная, что скорее всего он уже такое проделывал. «Ты уже приходил сюда посреди ночи?»

Он поднимает брови, расплываясь в улыбке говорящей: _А ты как думаешь?_ И она смеётся пока они усаживаются за стойку знакомого им заведения. «Хината, я прихожу сюда каждый час, если не каждую минуту, как по расписанию». 

Она думает, что его одержимость звучит немного настораживающе, но при всём этом — это так на _него_ похоже. «Это просто поразительно!»

«Ага, так и есть», хвастает он, гордясь тем, что является здесь круглосуточным клиентом. 

Аяме подходит к ним, радостно улыбаясь. «Наруто, Хината, добро пожаловать!»

«Аяме-нее-чан, давно не виделись!» 

«И вправду уже давненько не виделись? Так, что мне вам двоим принести?»

«Я возьму большой мисо-рамэн с добавкой из прожаренной свинины».

«Я возьму тоже самое, пожалуйста». 

Его глаза расширяются и он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё. 

«Отлично! Пожалуйста, подождите минутку», говорит Аяме, перед тем как уйти. 

Хината замечает его шок, догадывается, что вероятно это связано с её заказом, но всё равно спрашивает: «А, что такое?»

Он рукой прижимает куртку к сердцу, чувствуя невероятную благодарность, что он сейчас здесь _с ней._ «Ты действительно потрясающая», повторяет он, не зная как ещё выразить свои чувства. 

Она нерешительно поясняет: «У меня был целый день, чтобы подумать о том, чего бы мне хотелось». 

Он кивает, вспоминая, как в последний раз они ели здесь вместе, только вдвоём. «Я почти забыл, сколько ты можешь съесть».

Она краснеет, прекрасно понимая, что это выглядит не совсем женственно, но преодолев столько усилий, они прошли такой путь, чтобы оказаться здесь, и грех было бы не воспользоваться возможностью нормально поесть. «Я-я подумала, что будет лучше, если я сразу возьму большую порцию, вместо нескольких маленьких». 

«Да, Хината, именно это-то я и люблю в тебе», прямо заявляет он. Затем повторяет, когда до него доходит осознание: «Я люблю».

Её охватывает застенчивость и она робко поднимает на него глаза. Ей вспоминается последний раз, когда они были здесь...

_Он с таким энтузиазмом восхитился очередной ею заказанной порцией, сказав: «Вау, ты так много ешь, Хината!»_

_И она пробормотала в своё оправдание: «Наверное, я просто голодная...» На самом деле ей просто хотелось посидеть здесь с ним подольше._

_Он широко улыбнулся, радостно сияя глазами, и с энтузиазмом тоже заказал себе ещё._  
  
Но на этот раз на его лице сохраняется то самое серьёзное выражение, которое было чуть раньше, он наклоняется к ней так, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне глаз. «Хината, я люблю тебя». 

Она видит в его глазах ранимость, щемящую сердце смесь неуверенности и доверия. Открытость и искренность. Он на самом деле серьёзен. Даже в такой неожиданный момент как сейчас или может, именно потому, что это такой незначительный, незапланированный момент и она понимает, что он на самом деле серьёзно говорит это. И он на самом деле хочет, чтобы она знала это. Эмоции накрывают её, не оставляя места для воздуха, она не может дышать, не может говорить. 

Он садится прямее, смотрит на неё, гадая отчего она молчит, начиная осознавать, что он чего-то ожидал в ответ. 

_Чего_ он ожидал... отсутствие какого-то ответа звенит в нём пустотой. «Так, эм, Шино хочет стать учителем?» 

Она удивлённо моргает от неожиданной смены темы. Она не может позволить этому снова произойти. Киба был прав. Она нерешительно тянет его за рукав куртки и наклоняется ближе. 

Иначе он может не услышать её из-за оглушающего стука её собственного сердца. 

Она отводит глаза, чувствует как румянец заливает лицо и шепчет: «Я люблю тебя». Она на секунду зажмуривается и с облечением выдыхает. 

Почему-то сейчас ей было гораздо труднее признаться ему, чем две недели назад, у его больничной постели, но сопутствующая её словам волнующая теплота — гораздо, _гораздо_ приятнее. 

Она откидывается назад на своё место. Её взгляд встречается с его глазами. 

Он улыбается застенчиво, его пульс укоряется вдвое, и всё его существо бросает в краску. 

Он до конца не осознавал, даже не представлял, как невероятно чудесно будет услышать эти слова в ответ. 

Он без оглядки бросил к её ногам часть себя, ожидая _что-то,_ но при этом не зная, что ожидает именно _эти слова:_ ту же самую часть её, подаренную ему в ответ. 

И теперь она светится внутри него. 

Она видит это, так же ясно, как и чувствует, что нечто такое же расцветает и внутри неё. Она думает, что если бы он мог видеть себя со стороны, он бы увидел насколько он на самом деле красивый. Она внезапно понимает, что не может позволить ему уйти, без того, чтобы не дать ему знать, что она была с ним честной. Если ей нужно приложить усилия, чтобы дать ему понять, насколько она его ценит, то это именно _ей_ нужно доказать ему это, а не наоборот... «Наруто-кун», шепчет она. Она чувствует, что ей становится ещё жарче. «Я правда думаю, что ты красивый».

Внезапное смущение охватывает его и он пристально смотрит на неё. 

Но она не позволяет его озадаченному выражению поколебать её решимость, не в этот раз. «Твоя улыбка прекрасна. Твоя целеустремлённость прекрасна». Она смотрит в сторону, на столешницу, в то время как внутри неё застенчивость борется со смелостью. «Твой смех, и твоя храбрость, и то, как ты относишься ко всем... Я думаю, что всё в тебе прекрасно».

Она смущённо поднимает глаза вверх, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, но теперь он смотрит в сторону. Очевидно, чувствуя неловкость, он потирает рукой шею. 

Её слова напоминают ему о слепом восхищении Руми. Хината же не ставит его так же на пьедестал, да? Она всегда была к нему добра, поддерживала его так, как никто, но всё же...

«Так _и есть_ », снова шепчет она, теперь начиная гадать, была ли она слишком прямолинейной. 

Конечно она так думает... и, оказывается, она на самом деле не шутила ранее... но он лучше знает себя. Он одаривает её быстрой улыбкой. «Спасибо».  
  
Она видит, что его улыбка служит простым способом отделаться от неудобного разговора. После того, как она столько раз проделывала это с Сусуму, ей, конечно, очень просто такое замечать. Она пытается придумать, как отреагировать, но в этот момент раздаётся вскрик: «О, разве это не Наруто-семпай!» и приглушённый шёпот позади них привлекает её внимание.

«Я его так давно не видела!»

«Может, подойдём поговорить с ним?»

«Но похоже, что он там с кем-то?»

«Это не Руми». 

«Разве они не расстались?»

«Наверное...»

Она старается абстрагироваться от них, параллельно прикидывая насколько «тихими» они на самом деле пытаются быть. Они ведь хотят, чтобы он их заметил, не так ли...

Он слышит их, и неуверенный взгляд Хинаты не вселяет в него спокойствия. Упоминать Руми? Здесь? Сейчас? Последнего человека, о котором он хотел бы, чтобы Хината думала? «Извини», бормочет он. 

«О, ничего страшного», успокаивает его она. Ей стоило ожидать чего-то такого. Как они и сказали, она не Руми... та, которая успешно и публично заявила о своём статусе за очень короткий промежуток времени... и была одобряема всеобщей толпой за её приветливый и весёлый нрав...

Девушки продолжают болтать, его беспокойство возрастает по мере того, как их голоса становятся громче с их приближением. Он поднимается. «Может мне сто́ит...» _...разобраться с ними?_

Она переводит на него свой взгляд, молча желая, чтобы он не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Это поражает его. «Я не ухожу! Хината, я просто не хочу, чтобы они нам мешали!»

Она кивает, начиная кусать губы, удивлённая его слишком острой реакцией. «Я понимаю». 

Он колеблется, всматриваясь пристально в неё. «Я сейчас вернусь, обещаю». 

Как только он улавливает в её глазах возобновлённое доверие, он улыбается, подтверждая этим свои слова. Он поднимается, откидывая занавесь, и выходит наружу к огромному восторгу группы девушек и сразу же узнаёт их...

«Добрый вечер, Наруто-семпай...» Ааах, он же должен помнить как её зовут. 

«Ты занят?» А эта девчонка... он и её имя должен знать. 

Все четверо плотно обступают его и ему никак не удаётся держаться от них на расстоянии. «Да, я сейчас занят». Они хмурятся и вздыхают, а потом всё равно пытаются пригласить его пойти с ними. 

В прошлом, он поддавался уговорам, потому что ему некуда было особенно идти. Сейчас это даже близко не так. «Простите, у меня сейчас важное свидание». Он немного отклоняется в сторону, где сидит Хината. 

Они мгновенно замолкают, а их глаза быстро смотрят на девушку, потом они переглядываются между собой и снова поднимают глаза вверх, и смотрят на него с куда меньшим весельем во взгляде. 

«Понятно, прости, что помешали!» одна из них извиняется и он думает, что это очень мило с её стороны. 

«Мы просто хотели поздороваться», говорит другая. 

Он улыбается и кивает, стараясь решительно отойти от них. «Рад был вас видеть, девчонки!» Он машет им рукой, надеясь, что завершил этот обмен любезностями. 

Как только он видит как они кивают ему, слышит как они бормочут свои «до встречи» и «в следующий раз?», он одаривает их признательной улыбкой и окончательно отворачивается.  
  
Легко проскальзывая обратно на стул рядом с Хинатой, у него возникает чувство похожее на то, будто он только что успешно завершил целую миссию. Он отделался от них и надеялся, что это не заняло много времени. Он смотрит на неё... но она не поднимает на него глаз. 

«Мне жаль...» извиняющимся тоном шепчет она. 

_Жаль?_

«Может, ты хотел бы...»

«Нет!» перебивает её он, понимая смысл её слов почти слишком поздно. «Это _мне_ жаль! Прости за всё это, за то, что заставил тебя ждать». 

Она твёрдо качает головой. «Нет, ты быстро вернулся, но ты мог бы поговорить с ними подольше, если тебе хотелось». 

Кажется, он так же забыл какая она упрямая. «...Я не хотел с ними говорить. Я хочу разговаривать только с тобой». 

Её щёки розовеют. Она хмурится, сдвигая брови на переносице. 

«Это, наше свидание, оно очень важно для меня, понимаешь?»

Она краснеет ещё больше и кивает. «Для меня оно тоже очень важно». 

Он удовлетворённо улыбается. «Так расскажи мне про Шино! Он реально хочет стать учителем? Что заставило его задуматься об этом?»

Она видит, как сильно он пытается вселить в неё уверенность, и как легко ему это удаётся, ни разу не скупясь на слова, даже в такой момент. Он не оставляет ей места для сомнений в себе.

Так что она перестанет думать о других девушках. Она сосредоточится только на нём. «Ты видел Шино-куна с Мирай-чан?»

«Дочкой твоего сенсея? Хммм...нет, не думаю...»

«Он с ней действительно так прекрасно, прекрасно ладит и он обнаружил, что ему очень нравятся дети. Шино-кун всегда был очень чутким, очень понимающим, так что мне кажется он легко находит с ними общий язык». Она продолжает рассказывать ему об ожиданиях Шино от учебно-образовательного курса, а Наруто рассказывает ей обо всех разах, когда он приходил на занятия Ируки, чтобы помочь ему или что-нибудь наглядно продемонстрировать. Про детей, которых он там встретил и их ужасных выходках. 

Разговор течёт легко, интересно, и Хината удивляется тому, как всё естественно. 

Ей не нужно подсчитывать его достоинства. 

Ей не нужно складывать вместе всё, что ей нравится в нём. 

С ним так легко болтать, смотреть с умилением, как он радостно ест свой рамен и так _невероятно_ просто улыбаться ему и получать его улыбки в ответ. 

Его мягкий взгляд неописуемо тёплый. Счастливый. Почти такой же, каким она так долго смотрела на него...

Ощущать всё это от него, направленное на неё — почти даже слишком...

Но она этого хочет. Она всё это хочет. Свободно смотреть на него. Позволить себе, чтобы в её взгляде отражалась вся её любовь к нему. Не скрывать её любовь, не запаковывать внутри и надеяться, что ни капли из неё не прольётся наружу.

_«Будь осторожна»,_ предупреждала она себя. Но как? Как она может быть осторожной? Как она может _сдерживать_ всю свою любовь, которую она так болезненно хотела отдать ему. 

Ей не хочется, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался. 

Но в конце концов, они идут бок о бок к её дому, медленно, медленно, до тех пор пока больше не остаётся расстояния, которое нужно покрыть. 

Она смотрит на него и улыбается со всей благодарностью, которую может показать. «Спасибо, что проводил меня домой». 

«Да, без проблем». Он понятия не имеет как вечер закончился так быстро, когда всё, что они сегодня делали — это ели. Обычно в это время, вместо того, чтобы просто заканчивать ужин, он бы провожал Руми домой, после того как они с ней поразвлекались у него в квартире... Просто проводить время с Хинатой уже куда круче, чем любое из тех извращённых вещей. «Тебе понравился наш вечер?»

Она кивает, тихо соглашаясь: «Мне понравилось. Спасибо за всё». 

Его руки буквально ноют от боли в карманах его пиджака, от желания прижать её к себе, но он будет вести себя тактично даже, если это убьёт его.  
  
«А тебе было весело, Наруто-кун?»

Он кивает. «Да, не могу поверить как быстро пролетело время. И что уже так поздно».

«Угу». Чувство трепета, которое она испытывала весь вечер, не ослабевает. «Я тоже не заметила, как уже стало поздно». Только теперь тёмная тишина поздней ночи смыкается вокруг них. И только прохладный ветерок создаёт волнение вокруг, но даже этого она не замечает.

Он смотрит на её милую, застенчивую улыбку, едва осмеливаясь поверить в то, что она наслаждалась этим вечером так же как и он. «Мы можем встретиться снова?»

«Мне бы очень хотелось». 

«Завтра у меня нет никаких миссий». 

«У меня тоже». 

«Тогда, завтра? Я могу зайти около 11?»

«Хорошо». 

«Хорошо». 

Они оба понимают, что этот вечер закончился. И единственное, что ей осталось — это повернуться и зайти внутрь. 

Но она всё думает: достаточно ли этого. 

Она знает, что для Сусуму этого никогда не было достаточно. А сейчас досточно ли ей этого, идеальное ли это прощание для неё самой?

Она опускает глаза вниз, не желая, чтобы он видел её нервные колебания. 

Она делает два шага, сокращая расстояние между ними и, к счастью, он не отступает назад. Осторожно, она наклоняется к нему немного, тепло его тела, исходящее от него бросает всё её тело в жар.  
  
Он только успевает вытащить руки из карманов, чтобы дотронуться до неё, когда она отступает назад и его руки остаются висеть в воздухе. 

Она смотрит на него с таким смешным, застенчивым выражением лица, которое он когда-либо видел. «Спокойной ночи, Наруто-кун. Спасибо за сегодня». 

Но он всё ещё пытается понять, что за такое секундное объятие сейчас произошло. «Это нечестно», говорит он, до того, как его мозг успевает обработать то, что произносит его рот. 

«А?» 

«Ты...» Он закусывает губу, вспоминая, что ему не следует торопить её. Но что ему делать? Как она может просто так взять и сделать что-то такое милое и невинное?

...Насколько она невинна?

И эта загадка зажигает маленький костерок ревности внутри, он поворачивает руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что она оставила его ни с чем. «...Ты мне позволишь?»

Она переступает с ноги на ногу, но кивает, не смотря ему в глаза. Она делает один шаг вперёд и его теплота окутывает её, его руки ложатся ей на спину, почти невесомо. И ей кажется, что она никогда не чувствовала ничего приятнее, теплее и интимнее этого объятия. 

Быть так близко к человеку которого ты любишь — это совсем другое. 

Прикасаться к человеку, которого так хотела коснуться — это нереальные ощущения, словно сон наяву. То, как незаметно поднимается и опускается его грудь, когда он дышит — разве это не волнующе удивительно? Она слишком счастлива. Это то, чего она так долго хотела, и чем не хотела делиться ни с кем. Как она могла осмелиться заставить себя прикоснуться к другому мужчине?... Хотя, тогда она не знала, что вот это когда-нибудь может произойти с ней. «Наруто-кун…»

«Хината?»

«Я люблю тебя». 

Он прижимает её чуть ближе к себе, интимность её слов и тесно прижимающегося тела, посылает жар к его лицу. _«Я люблю тебя» —_ он слышит это уже в третий раз и каждый раз становится слаще предыдущего. «Я тоже тебя люблю, правда».

«Мм». Для неё невозможно не поверить его словам. Она теснее прижимается к нему, смакуя его близость ещё одну секунду, вдыхая его тепло, прежде чем разомкнуть объятия и отступить назад.

Ей едва удаётся смотреть на на него из-за того, насколько она счастлива, но он улыбается с мягкостью, столь же обволакивающей, как и её чувства.

Он такой красивый. 

«Спокойной ночи, Наруто-кун», получается выдохнуть у неё. 

«Спокойной ночи, Хината». Он смотрит как она отходит назад, одаряет его последней, очаровательной улыбкой и затем исчезает за воротами. 

И так же внезапно он остаётся один, и только громкое биение сердца, вытесняет ускользающие воспоминания о ней. 

Всё было слишком идеально. 

В самом начале он как-то умудрился накосячить, а потом те девчонки прервали начало ужина, но всё, что было после, когда они просто были вместе с ней и потом их объятия, всё это было идеально. 

Она была идеальной. 

Когда он был с Руми, каждый их момент вместе был новым и странным и поэтому тогда он думал, что так и должно быть. 

Но с Хинатой? Всё привычно. Тепло. Легко. 

Комфортно. 

Вся ночь была потрясающе чудесной. Он мог бы промчаться весь остаток пути домой, с тем как прекрасно он себя чувствует, дать выход эйфории, кипящей под кожей, и кричать о своём восторге звёздам сквозь торопливые вдохи. 

Но он идёт спокойно, предпочитая вместо этого купаться в своём счастье и тихо подсчитывать свои благословения. Последнее, что он хочет сделать — это искушать судьбу, чтобы она вывернула его удачу и отбросила назад, как он по праву того заслуживает.

Одно неверное движение, и Вселенная может найти его недостойным своей благосклонности.

Поэтому на следующий день он прилагает все усилия, чтобы явиться на свидание вовремя.  
  
Когда она выходит из ворот, чтобы встретить его, она выглядит абсолютно по-другому, что-то поменялось в её поведении, её улыбке. Это не связано с её одеждой или причёской. Что-то более неуловимое? Сейчас она немного не похожа на ту отважную воительницу, которая стояла рядом с ним на войне, которая защищала его в битве, которая заблокировала его тенкецу в спарринге или у которой после миссии остались подтёки грязи по рукам и ногам. Она совсем не выглядит неприступной. 

Она просто...

Эта Хината как-то...

И всё же, знакомая теплота разливает по телу, согревая его. Это всё та же Хината, но эта Хината теперь _только_ для него. И он просто хочет защитить её. Это чувство не похоже на эгоизм, это чувство чище, чем ласковый поцелуй солнца в ветреный день. 

Раньше, когда он гулял с Руми, он чувствовал самоудовлетворённую гордость, крутость внутри себя. Каждое свидание казалось достижением, каждый шаг к сближению — подтверждением его роста.

Это сравнение омрачает его настроение, но он не зацикливается на своей бывшей, пока они идут в направлении торговых рядов. «Ты была в том новом игровом центре, о котором в последнее время все говорят?» спрашивает он. 

Она качает головой. И не говорит, что думала, что это развлечение для детей, но и они ещё не слишком стары, верно? Даже отсюда видно, как молодые подростки толпятся вокруг игровых автоматов внутри центра. «А ты был?»

«Нет...»

«Выглядит забавно», замечает она вслух, видя автоматы, заполненные плюшевыми игрушками, экраны с небольшими танцующими изображениями и витающее вокруг очевидное напряжение, заставляющее друзей оставаться вместе, прикованными к своим играм.

Он улыбается. «Зайдём?»

И она кивает, радуясь, что правильно поняла его скрытое любопытство. 

Они исследуют один из игровых автоматов — симулятор миссии — гласит неоновая надпись на нём. Маленький пиксельный человечек прыгает на экране, уклоняясь от того, что, по их мнению, должно быть летающим кунаем, и прыгает по деревьям. Наруто осторожно нажимает круглую кнопку, и экран меняется, имена людей прокручиваются вверх. Он нажимает другую круглую кнопку и на экране появляются инструкции.

«Как играть в эту штуку?» Он в случайном порядке нажимает ещё несколько кнопок и вверху загораются слова: **_«Вставьте монеты»._**

«Хм…» Хината осматривает остальную часть автомата. «Вон там». 

Они всматриваются в слот для монет. 

«Ну ладно…» Наруто открывает свой кошелёк и кладёт в слот монеты, пока машина внезапно не начинает издавать музыку. Он выпрямляется, неожиданно понимая, что понятия не имеет, как работает эта игра. Он нажимает кнопку, и человечек на экране подпрыгивает. 

«Может быть, вот эти кнопки заставят его двигаться вперёд», предполагает Хината.

Он нажимает на кнопку и человечек начинает бежать. 

«Ой, прыгай!» восклицает Хината, когда в деревьях появляется брешь.

Он нажимает на кнопку, чтобы прыгнуть, и человечек взмывает вверх...

И падает в яму. 

**_Game Over_** — надпись мигает на экране неприятно красными буквами.

Они ошеломлённо смотрят на неё в течение секунды.   
  
«Что?!» Возмущается Наруто. «Почему он прыгнул в яму?! Давай попробуем ещё раз». 

«Да, попробуй ещё раз», подбадривает его Хината.

Со второй попытки он успевает перепрыгнуть брешь в деревьях, но потом сразу же его сбивает летящий кунай. «Чтооооо!» стонет он. Он выуживает из кошелька ещё монеты и скармливает их автомату. «Хочешь попробовать? Может быть, у тебя лучше получится, чем у меня», смеётся он.

«Думаю, я знаю, что делать». Она берёт на себя управление и умудряется преодолеть все препятствия.

Наруто подбадривает её на протяжении всей игры, а затем замолкает, когда она сталкивается с другой маленькой фигуркой. Он смотрит, как она бросает в него сюрикен, и, в конце концов, фигурка исчезает. На её месте появляется свиток, который, кажется, забирает её персонаж.

Игра оповещает их, что она добралась до 2 уровня, где её тут же нокаутирует раскачивающееся бревно.

«Ай». Она смотрит на экран, издевающийся над ней надписью из гигантских букв о том, что игра закончена и слышит, как затихает напряжённая музыка. «Ну что ж», вздыхает она.

«Ты дошла до нового уровня!» поздравляет он её. «Хочешь попробовать ещё раз?»

Несколько секунд она обдумывает его предложение. У неё возникает ощущение, что она могла бы быть действительно хороша в этой игре, если бы продолжала играть, но тогда Наруто может заскучать. «Может, посмотрим ещё и другие игры?»

«Хмммм». Он осматривает комнату и видит автомат, где кажется, играют два человека. «Может, мы можем попробовать что-нибудь подобное?»

«Ой, а здесь мы можем поиграть вместе!» радостно замечает она. 

«Да, похоже на то». 

Они выбирают уровень, который попроще и менее реалистичен, играя за двух мышей, пытающихся собрать как можно больше кусочков сыра, не будучи при этом съеденными кошками, в похожем на лабиринт пространстве. Это на удивление нервирует — жить мышиной жизнью, и они оба кричат от ужаса, затем смеются, когда кошка наконец загоняет их в угол.

Он смотрит как её лицо расплывается в улыбке и искренне чувствует облегчение, видя, что она тоже наслаждается их свиданием, пока они пробуют разные игры. Пойти в новый игровой центр было спонтанным решением и он на самом деле не думал, что ей будет интересно. Он почти уверен, что Канаэ и Руми вряд ли были бы согласны поиграть в игры, которые были, похоже, рассчитаны в основном на детей.

Когда они наконец решают остановиться и пообедать в Ичираку, они продолжают обсуждать их новое приключение, восхищаясь технологиями.

«Это как телевизор, но с ним можно взаимодействовать!» Хината размышляет вслух. «Интересно, как они это сделали?»

Наруто кивает с таким же восхищением. «А ещё там были самые разные игры. Технологии действительно изменились за последние пару лет, и теперь у людей могут быть свои собственные видеомагнитофоны. Заставляет задуматься, что они придумают дальше».

Она удивлённо моргает. Потому что на самом деле она не задумывалась о том, что будет дальше. «Хмм…»

«Как в той видеоигре, в которую мы играли с персонажем-ниндзя. Может, они создадут технологии для шиноби».

Она пытается представить, что им может понадобиться, но ничего не приходит на ум. «...Какие, например?»

Он пожимает плечами. «Может быть, разные инструменты или предметы медицинского назначения? Понятия не имею», смеётся он.

«Хмм… Было бы хорошо, если бы новые технологии смогли бы сделать нашу работу более безопасной».

«Да. Или сделать связь друг с другом быстрее вовремя миссии. Мы можем многое сделать, чтобы обеспечить безопасность шиноби. И ключом к этому могут стать технологии».

Она задумчиво соглашается. «Ты будешь великим Хокаге, Наруто-кун».

Он отвлекается от своих размышлений и смотрит на неё. Мечта всей его жизни теперь выглядит куда более реальной для широкой публики, чем когда-либо прежде, но всё же удивительно слышать такую простую уверенность в нём.

Она только что отхлебнула рамена, так что не могла ничего сделать, чтобы ответить на его взгляд. Она пытается подарить ему улыбку не размыкая губ и проглотить рамен как можно быстрее. «Ты всегда думаешь о нашем будущем».

«Аа», бормочет он, необъяснимо застенчиво, когда обычно при таком признании, он бы начал хвастаться, распуская хвост как павлин. Ошеломлённый, он шумно проглатывает ещё рамена, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину.

Она смотрит, как он ест и яркий румянец на его щеках, и рада, что, по крайней мере, на этот раз он принимает её комплимент без возражений и отрицаний.

Она замечает, что медленно, но верно, им становится комфортнее в присутствии друг друга. Она с нетерпением ждёт того дня, когда он признает всё, что она видит в нём. Когда именно настанет этот день, она не знает. Около 10 лет восхищения и любви было бы слишком много для любого, чтобы сразу принять всё это разом, но она сделает всё возможное, чтобы донести всё это до него. Словами и делами.

Поэтому она позволяет себе насладиться его осторожными объятиями в конце свидания. Сейчас всё ещё день, и любой мог бы их увидеть, но это всё так же потрясающе, как и прошлым вечером. «Сегодня было весело, Наруто-кун. Спасибо». Она подготавливает своё сердце к разлуке, сохраняя его тепло в памяти, и отступает на шаг назад.

«Спасибо _тебе,_ Хината. Мне тоже было очень весело». Он уже скучает по ней. Он уже не может дождаться следующего раза, но… «Увидимся, когда я вернусь из пограничного патруля».

Она кивает. «Будь осторожен». 

Его сердце сжимается, осознание, что их идеальное свидание подходит к концу — разочаровывает. «И ты тоже, если тебя в это время вызовут на миссию».

«Конечно». Она улыбается, чтобы дать своё обещание с уверенностью, и она видит его обещание — благополучно вернуться домой — в его глазах тоже.

  
  
*

  
  
В любое время отдыха он думает о Хинате. Ему не терпится увидеть её улыбку, услышать её смех и снова обнять её. И, вроде как, она должна вернуться с миссии сегодня после ещё одной недели вне дома.

Поэтому он пробирается сквозь оживлённые толпы людей, направляясь в офис Хокаге. Он будет помогать с некоторыми административными обязанностями, и, если ему повезет, он встретит её, пока он там.

Он входит в просторное лобби и вместо этого его ищущий взгляд падает на маленькую брюнетку. 

Руми со своей командой. 

Он не видел её с той ужасной ночи. Отводя взгляд, он проходит мимо них к лестнице, как можно более непринуждённой торопливой походкой. 

«Наруто». 

Он останавливается, её голос, когда-то такой близкий ему, заставляет его замереть от тревожного чувства вины. Он разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё. 

Её взгляд стальной, слегка окрашенный чем-то похожим на гнев, но он не уверен. Недоверие? Ненависть? Любое из этих чувств он заслуживает в свой адрес.

Но он понятия не имеет, почему она его окликнула. «Руми», бормочет он.

И она морщится. Делает шаг вперёд, оставляя своих товарищей по команде в стороне, они точно настроены по отношению к нему недружелюбно. Она делает громкий вздох и смотрит вверх на него. Её брови нахмурены, и он понимает, что он ей враг. «Я хочу услышать это от тебя».

Он ждёт разъяснений. 

Она делает ещё один вдох. «Ты встречаешься с... Хинатой-сан». 

Он видит, что она не плачет, она совсем не выглядит разбитой как в ту ночь. Она выглядит жёсткой, готовой защищаться, готовой к его удару. Это успокаивает, и одновременно ещё больше заставляет чувствовать вину за свою глупость. Он недооценил её силу. «...Да», тихо подтверждает он. 

Он слышит как где-то открывается дверь и смотрит вверх. 

Это команда 8. 

Он видит недоумение Хинаты при виде этой ситуации, как расширяются её глаза и замедляется шаг. 

«Ты отвратительный». Голос Руми звучит язвительно. 

Он оглядывается на неё, встревоженный таким непривычным ему тоном.

Её глаза прищуриваются с явным презрением. Она качает головой. «Я не могу поверить. Я действительно…» Она делает шаг назад. «Ты мне противен», выдыхает она. А потом разворачивается, присоединяется к своей команде и решительно уходит прочь. 

Он стоит на месте, ошеломлённый. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Команду 8, он не может посмотреть на Хинату.

«Мы пойдём, сдадим наш отчёт», бормочет Киба. 

И Шино с Кибой уходят. 

Он хочет, чтобы она этого не видела. Тогда он мог бы хотя бы попытаться притвориться, что этого никогда не было, подавить это воспоминание, как он делает со всем остальным, когда дело касается Руми. Он просто хочет стать лучше, быть лучше. Двигаться дальше. Он не хочет, чтобы Хината видела, каким недоразумением он был в прошлом.

Она подходит ближе, хотя и не знает, что сказать. Она легко может предположить, почему Руми наговорила ему все эти вещи. Судя по тому немногому, что в больнице поведал ей Наруто и, что потом рассказала Сакура после, похоже, что он расстался с Руми, чтобы быть с ней. Если Руми этого не знала, то, конечно, ей было бы больно узнать… «Наруто-кун?» шепчет она. 

Наконец, он поднимает на неё глаза удивлённый тем, что видит в её глазах только беспокойство. «Прости…» Он не знает, за что извиняется, просто чувствует, что должен.

«Нет…» Она пытается подобрать слова, чтобы успокоить его. Очевидно, что его разрыв получился плохим, гораздо более тяжёлым, чем её собственный. И, насколько ей известно, он расстался с Руми всего месяц назад, а то и меньше, примерно столько они и были вместе. Были ли их отношения слишком поспешными? Что она может тут сказать?

«... Я поговорю с тобой позже, Хината ...»

«Ах, ну ладно» Она смотрит, как он взбегает по ступенькам и исчезает. Сто́ит ли ей пойти следом? Или это тот самый случай, когда следует дать ему время. 

Она решает сделать то, что должна. Сначала она отправляется сделать доклад Хокаге и помочь своей команде. Потом она пойдёт его искать, по крайней мере, чтобы сказать ему, что она свободна сегодня.   


  
Он спешит в Аналитический Отдел, чтобы внести данные с Шикамару. Он может загрузить себя работой, одновременно быть продуктивным и спрятаться от унижения. 

Он был таким дураком, потому что стал встречаться с Руми. Если бы он никогда с ней не встречался, он бы не наделал столько глупых ошибок, не причинил бы ей боль, не тратил зря её время, не тратил своё время зря, не заставил Хинату ждать, не заставил бы Хинату встречаться с тем парнем, не заставил себя заболеть и ревновать. Если бы он раньше догадался о чувствах Хинаты, если бы он понял свои собственные чувства раньше. 

Если бы был умнее, взрослее. 

Если бы не был таким дураком...

Она колеблется, стоя в дверном проёме, не решаясь войти и побеспокоить его, особенно, когда он кажется игнорирует её. Но она, наконец, входит внутрь, делая своё присутствие очевидным. 

Он смотрит вверх, удивлённый её появлением. «Хината... Прости, могу я поговорить с тобой позже... Мне нужно помочь Шикамару со всем этим». 

Она кивает, начиная спрашивать себя: не стоило ли действительно оставить его пока в покое. И к тому же он уже пообещал поговорить с ней позже и может ей не стоило искать его. 

«Как же раздражает», простонал Шикамару, поднимая глаза от своих записей. «Мне не нужна помощь». Он многозначительно смотрит на Наруто. «Не надо натягивать на себя профессиональный вид, ты же скучал по ней, так? Можешь потом меня поблагодарить». 

Наруто таращится на своего друга. Который только что вот так запросто отобрал у него оправдание, чтобы заняться самобичеванием по поводу своей глупой жизни. «Тут же куча всего ещё осталось». 

«Просто проваливай»

«Но я помогал тут даже меньше часа». 

«Ты можешь вернуться потом». 

«Я...всё в порядке, Шикамару-сан». Каждый контраргумент Наруто каждый раз немного рвёт её сердце. Если ему нужно больше времени вдали от неё, значит она должна ему его дать. Она даже не осознавала, что последние два свидания её немного разбаловали. «Я не хотела мешать, я просто хотела сказать Наруто-куну, что этим вечером я буду свободна». 

Он чувствует ту эмоциональную стену, которую воздвигает между ними, но на данный момент ему кажется, что он поступает правильно. Его ум затоплен сожалением. Он хотел бы никогда не встречаться с Руми. Он хотел бы, чтобы он никогда не был таким самодовольным. Он хотел бы, чтобы он не был таким глупым, таким мерзким, отвратительным... «Прости, Хината, я просто не хочу оставлять Шикамару одного со всем этим». 

«Я понимаю». Она улыбается, чтобы показать, что действительно понимает. «Вы оба так много работаете. Тогда я пойду домой, хорошо?»

Её улыбка словно режет его живьём. Очевидно, что он поступает неправильно, но что в данном случае будет правильным? «Хорошо, увидимся позже, Хината». Он смотрит как она разворачивается и исчезает из его поля зрения. Но сейчас, в данный момент, он не может с ней поговорить. Она сказала, что понимает, ведь так? Понимает ли она, что он просто не знает, что ему нужно сделать или сказать?

«Как же проблематично. Если ты собираешься выглядеть таким несчастным, тогда какого чёрта ты здесь остаёшься?» 

Его взгляд устремляется к другу. «Я не 'несчастный'!»

Шикамару прижимает руку ко лбу, как будто у него разболелась голова. «Я не хочу спрашивать. Но спрошу всё равно. Что случилось? Ты же всю неделю скучал по ней, я не прав?»

«...Даа». Он хмурится, глядя на стол, совершенно не желая об этом говорить.

«...И?!»

«...И я встретил Руми внизу». 

«...Ну и что?»

«Хината увидела нас». 

«........Ну и что?! Ещё больше причин, чтобы убедиться в том, что Хината всё правильно поняла, так?»

Наруто в замешательстве выпрямляется.

«Или ты уже подумываешь порвать с ней и вернуться к Руми. В этом всё дело?»

«Нет!» Он подскакивает, возмущённый самим таким предположением. «Конечно нет!»

«Тогда почему ты не захотел поговорить с Хинатой? Она только что вернулась со своей миссии». 

Он больше не состоянии сопротивляться. «...Я не знаю, что сказать». 

«Это на тебя не похоже», произносит Шикамару. «Из всех случаев, когда ты выбрал сначала думать, а потом действовать, ты выбираешь _именно сейчас_ сомневаться? 

«Что ты имеешь в виду? Я просто не знаю как себя вести! Руми наговорила всякого при всех и это было реально ужасно, стыдно. И я ни в чём не сомневаюсь!»

«Что Руми... Нет, это неважно. Не надо как-то по-особенному себя вести или что-то такое говорить, Наруто. Тебе просто для начала хотя бы следует просто по-человечески поприветствовать Хинату». 

«...Ты прав». 

«Конечно я прав. Выметайся отсюда уже», вздыхает он. 

«Да. Прости, Шикамару». 

«Да, да», небрежно бросает он, отмахиваясь от него руками. 

Он выбегает из здания и догоняет её очень быстро. «Хината!»

Она поворачивается, услышав его голос, удивлённая, но обрадованная. «Наруто-кун!»

Он начинает идти с ней в ногу, его энтузиазм так же быстро угасает. «Прости». 

Она хмурится. «Нет? Тебе на за что извиняться. Э-это я прошу прощения, что побеспокоила тебя, я не хотела быть нетерпеливой. 

«Нет, это я прошу прощения за... то что произошло ранее и за сейчас...»

Вид ссоры Наруто и Руми обеспокоил её, но она не думает, что ей стоит настаивать на том, чтобы он рассказал ей об этом. Она не уверена, что это вообще её право — спрашивать, что там случилось. Но вот, что она действительно хочет знать, так это... «Ты в порядке?»

Он пожимает плечами. «Ага». Он до сих пор чувствует себя дерьмово из-за то, что произошло, но и так же, не то, чтобы Руми сказала какую-то неправду. Он уже и так знает, что он отвратительный. И по крайней мере есть какое-то временное облегчение знать, что... что он ей противен...

Она пытается разгадать его серьёзное выражение лица. Должна ли она расспрашивать его? Или всё же дать ему немного времени? А вообще говорят ли люди о своих бывших со своими новыми партнёрами? Раньше, он говорил только про Канаэ, без какого-либо заметного интереса с её стороны, поэтому раньше ей никогда не приходилось расспрашивать его о чём-то. «...Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?»

«Не то чтобы». 

Она молча кивает. 

«А!!» внезапно что-то осознав восклицает он. «Я не подходил к ней сам, ничего подобного, Хината! Она спросила меня, встречаюсь ли я с тобой и я сказал, что да, и потом...вот». 

Она на секунду всматривается в его лицо, удивлённая его неожиданной вспышкой, но потом кивает ещё сильнее. «Я...я что-то такое и подумала». 

Он издаёт тихий вздох облегчения. Теперь он осознаёт, что Хината могла всё понять по-другому. Как и сказал Шикамару, она могла заподозрить, что он подошёл к Руми первым. Но она ничего такого не подумала. Она ему доверяла. Из-за того, что она такая всепрощающая, он каким-то образом не разрушил ту веру, которую она вкладывает в их новые отношения. Он не может принимать её терпение как должное. Ему нужно стараться ещё больше. Ему нужно стараться делать всё лучшее для Хинаты. 

Он останавливается как вкопанный. 

Заметив, что он отстал от неё, она разворачивается. «Наруто-кун?»

«Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не изменю тебе, правда?»

Это мысль ей даже в голову не приходила. 

«Ты знаешь, что мои... предыдущие отношения...не идут ни в какое сравнение с нашими, и тем, как я к тебе отношусь?»

Она чувствует, как загорается румянец на её щеках. «...Наруто-кун...ты уже что-то похожее говорил раньше...» Конечно она не забыла!

«Мне так жаль, что я встречался с ними, хотел бы я, чтобы я никогда с ними не встречался. Я хотел бы, чтобы я понял свои чувства к тебе раньше и я хотел бы, чтобы у меня была только ты всё это время». Сожаления, которые роем гудели в его голове, вырываются наружу и, открыв ей свою уязвимость, он наблюдает, боясь, что он просто напоминает ей о своих ошибках. Где она подведёт черту своему терпению? В своём прощении?

«Н-Наруто-кун», взволнованно говорит она, заикаясь, «Я не думала, что ты мне изменяешь». Это правда, что по началу их отношений, она сказала себе быть осторожной, но с тех пор он уделял ей такое же внимание, какое бы он уделил самой важной миссии. Она ни разу не почувствовала, что его привязанность лжива. 

«Хината...»

Она кивает. Пытаясь унять бабочек, порхающих внутри неё. «Я сейчас с тобой и я очень счастлива. Я никогда не была так счастлива. Так что не беспокойся обо мне». 

Её тёплая улыбка успокаивает его. Насколько ему повезло, что такой человек, как Хината, готова иметь с ним дело? И, кроме того, радоваться этому? «Я надеюсь, что смогу сделать тебя счастливой. Я буду следить за тем, чтобы ты всё время была счастлива».

Она морщит лицо. Она не знает, то ли улыбнуться, то ли сделать ему выговор за его такие глупые, но искренние обещания. Она не может этого вынести. Она качает головой и смотрит вниз. «Наруто-кун, это слишком». 

Слишком? «Нет, не слишком. Это же моя работа, как твоего парня». Если она не будет счастлива с ним постоянно, то тогда она уйдёт. Это самое незначительное из его обязанностей! 

Она снова встречается с ним глазами, слегка озадаченная. «Это не твоя работа, пожалуйста, не думай об этом как о своей работе. Мы — это просто мы. Конечно, я тоже хочу делать тебя счастливым, Наруто-кун, но счастье — это то, что мы создаём вместе, так? Мы — одна команда?»

«Команда...»

«Если у нас будут плохие дни или если мы не будем соглашаться в чём-то, мы разберёмся с этим вместе и тем самым станем ещё счастливее вместе». 

«Плохие дни? Я никогда не допущу, чтобы у тебя был хоть один плохой день, Хината!»

«Ч-что!» смеётся она. 

«Я буду защищать тебя от всего плохого и мы никогда не будем ссориться или спорить или тому подобное!»

«Наруто-кун!» протестует она. 

Он знает, что это звучит глупо, но он на самом деле серьёзен. «Я никогда не хочу огорчать тебя или сердить» ...Его внезапно осеняет, что он уже давал такое обещание и прежде, искренне веря, что сможет сдержать слово. И он не смог, его слова оказалось гораздо легче и проще сломать, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. А сейчас это тяжёлый позор с которым он не знает как справиться. 

«Я тоже не хочу, сердить или расстраивать тебя». Она гадает откуда у него взялось это внезапное подавленное выражение лица, думает ли он всё ещё о Руми и всегда ли он взваливает на себя столько много ответственности в отношениях. Ей не хочется быть ещё одним грузом на его плечах. Она просто хочет видеть его улыбку. «Если ты счастлив, тогда и я счастлива». Она поднимает на него глаза, надеясь, что он видит, что ей ничего больше не нужно. 

Глядя на неё, он легко откидывает всё своё чувство вины. С Хинатой _всегда_ было так просто. Он бы этого мог никогда не узнать. Он причинил боль Руми не просто так, он нарушил свои обещания, потому что впереди их обоих ждало что-то лучшее. Каждый момент с Хинатой подтверждает его решение. Не важно насколько это было эгоистичным, если Хината счастлива, тогда это того стоило. Она делает всё сто́ящим того. «Я тоже счастлив, если ты счастлива». 

Румянец окрашивает её щёки, а улыбка расцветает на лице. 

«Спасибо, что ты в моей команде, Хината». 

Она никак не может перестать взволнованно суетиться из-за его нежности. «Спасибо, что ты в одной команде со мной Наруто-кун».

Он позволяет её ответным чувствам усесться в теле, утихомиривая остатки его беспокойства. Он постоянно боится, что сделает что-то не так, но Хината позволяет ему почувствовать себя так, будто всё это время он всё делал правильно. 

Это вселяет в него надежду, что они продержатся долго. Дольше чем месяц, дольше чем сегодня, завтра, следующий месяц, следующий год. Это только начало, но он уже дал столько обещаний, чтобы компенсировать ей всё, чего ему не хватает. 

По крайней мере, ему нужно доказать, что его слову можно доверять. 

Что за каждым его жалким извинением стоит настоящая любовь. 

Он хочет начать _отдавать,_ а не просто всегда получать. Даже если она говорит, что уже счастлива, он знает, что может сделать гораздо больше. Но как? 


End file.
